Nueva Oportunidad
by Anita Bln
Summary: Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que Miley y Jake se vieron. Las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron, sin embargo parece ser que ese no es el final de su historia. El destino hace que sus caminos se crucen nuevamente ¿Será para siempre esta vez?
1. ¿Y si es Jake?

**¿Y si es Jake?**

Era sábado por la tarde y un baño de sol pintaba de naranja el cielo y la costa de California. Como en toda ciudad grande, en Los Ángeles se mantenía una ajetreado movimiento, las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente y de autos.

Miley Stewart y su mejor amiga Lilly Truscott estaban sentadas en las bancas de un centro comercial comiendo helado después de un largo día de compras.

Lilly revisaba una revista de farándula, leía atentamente cada nota y de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada. Miley chateaba por celular y se limitaba a levantar de vez en cuando la mirada y menear su cabeza de un lado a otro como gesto reprobatorio.

-Jake, Jake, Jake…-suspiró Lilly

-¿Qué ocurre con él?- dijo Miley sin quitar los ojos de su celular

-¡Nada! Es increíble que haya desaparecido de un momento a otro- Lilly dejó la revista a un lado

- No se porque te preocupas-razonó Miley – ¡De seguro esta en Bobylandia haciendo bobadas con sus bobos amigos!-

-Que graciosa- sarcástica. Lilly dejó un rato la revista para observar a su amiga, Miley estaba muy concentrada en su celular – ¿Con quien chateas tanto?-

-Con nadie- dijo la castaña sin levantar la mirada

-Aja…-sospechosa – ¿No será…el chico de la sala de Chat?-.

Mi levantó su mirada –Puede ser…-

Lilly saltó de su silla – ¡No puedo creerlo!, ya van a ser casi 6 meses que solo chatean y sin conocerse. Sabes, puede ser un loco o un psicópata o… ¡no se! De todas formas deberías dejar de hacerlo- respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse

-Lilly- comenzó Miley tranquila –Si así fuera ya hubiera hecho algo por…secuestrarme o algo-

-De todas formas deberías tener en cuenta lo que te digo-. La rubia no dijo más y tomó de nuevo su revista.

Las chicas continuaron en lo suyo hasta que Miley recibió una llamada en la línea de Hannah. Lilly se emocionó, siempre lo hacía cuando ese celular sonaba.

-Hola…si... ¡SI!...si, si, si, si, si… ¡ahora voy!- Miley guardó su celular

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Lilly

-Papá. Ya llegó el guión de la película de-

-¡HANNAH MONTANA!-grito Lilly. Varias personas se levantaron de sus asientos y miraban a su alrededor

Miley puso los ojos en blanco en reproche a su amiga –Si- comenzó a recoger las fundas de compras –Papá me espera en casa con el guión, vamos-.Lilly solo asintió con la cabeza, aun estaba avergonzada. Recogieron todo y salieron casi corriendo del lugar.

En la casa de los Stewart las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, lo que resultaba extraño considerando que Jackson, el hermano mayor de Miley, estaba en casa.

El señor Stewart, Robby, estaba en la cocina preparando lasaña. De vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza para observar a su hijo, quien estaba en una de las sillas del comedor de espaladas a él y muy concentrado en algo.

-Jackson, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- se sacó el delantal de flores que tenía puesto –Estas muy calmado. Me comienzo a asustar- Robby se inclinó un poco a la derecha para ver mejor lo que su hijo hacía.

-Busco empleo- respondió Jackson muy rápido

Robby se acercó más y lo vio con bolígrafo en mano revisando las ofertas del periódico – ¿Qué pasó con "Rico's"?- dijo haciendo referencia al kiosco de la playa en el que trabaja por las tardes.

-Nada, nada- encerró un anuncio –El papá de Rico decidió remodelar el lugar y hasta eso voy a trabajar en otro lado-

Robby estaba sorprendido ante la actitud ¿responsable? De su primogénito – ¿Ya encontraste algo?-

-Si, algunas cosas-. Se puso de pie y cogió el teléfono –Llámame cuando la comida este lista, voy a hacer algunas llamadas y después voy a salir un rato. Creo que ya sé dónde puedo encontrar el trabajo perfecto-.

Jackson desapareció por las escaleras cuando Miley entraba seguida por Lilly, dejó las bolsas a un lado y caminó rápido hasta su papá

-¿Donde esta? Quiero verlo ya- Miley buscaba con la mirada el cuadernito con sus diálogos

-Justo acá- fue hasta el piano y tomó un sobre amarillo

Miley casi se lo arrancó de las manos y corrió hasta el sofá con Lilly tras suyo

No muy lejos de ahí, en el penthouse de uno de los tantos edificios de la ciudad, Jake Ryan caminaba tranquilamente de un lado a otro en su habitación, muy concentrado en unas hojas que llevaba en la mano. Golpearon 3 veces la puerta de su habitación y la cabellera roja, casi como el fuego, de su manager se asomo.

-Te buscan, Jake- dijo tímidamente

-¿Quién?- no estaba de humor para atender a nadie y menos aun en su ÚNICA hora de descanso.

-Yo- un hombre entró abriéndose paso –Tenemos que hablar-

Jake lo miraba frió y fijamente. Caminó hasta el y se paró a escasos centímetros –Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- dio media vuelta y salió al balcón.

-Bien, si no quieres hablar…me vas a escuchar- dijo aquel hombre –Solo te quería pedir perdón, ya se que no debería estar aquí- respiro hondo –Pero necesito un favor-.

Jake lo miró escéptico, se paso una mano por el rostro y con la poca calma que le quedaba dijo -¿Qué quieres?-. El hombre miró a su alrededor –Vamos a otro lado, un lugar para hablar tranquilos-.

Una hora después Miley y Lilly al fin terminaba de leer todo, las dos se lanzaban miradas cómplices y estaban muy emocionadas.

-¡Esta increíble!- exclamó Lilly aun con la mirada perdida -¿Crees poder hacerlo bien?-

-Estoy segura- sabía a que se refería su amiga

Robby apareció por detrás de ellas -¿Te gusta?-dirigiéndose a Miley

-¡Me encanta!- le respondió su hija –Es simplemente…perfecta-

-¿Todo todo?- quería llegar a un punto, pero Miley aun asentía –Vaya, y yo que creí que te parecería mejor cambiar CIERTAS partes-. Miley sabía que se refería a ciertos momentos en los que tenía que trabajar a solas con su co-protagonista

Robby iba a decir algo pero se limitó a cerrar la boca. Miley conocía tan bien a su papá que sabía perfectamente que era el momento de cambiar de tema

-Pa, por teléfono dijiste algo de una reunión- dijo mientras iba hasta el refrigerador

-Oh, si. Mañana por la mañana Hannah tiene una reunión con los directivos de la película- Robby se acercó al horno a revisar como seguí la cena.

-¿Enserio? Genial, pero…- a Miley algo no le cerraba. A Hannah jamás le entregan un material para al día siguiente arreglar todo y firmar contrato, había algo que su papá aun no le decía – Dime Robby Ray… ¿Desde cuando tienes este guión?- Robby se puso pálido, comenzó a retroceder a la vez que buscaba una excusa

-Pues…algunos días- comenzó -Veamos… ¿3 semanas?- a medida que hablaba retrocedía hasta las escaleras – ¡oh vamos! Enserio esperaba que quisieras cambiar ciertas partes entonces pensé…que… –Miley aun lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados –Pero al parecer el plan, pues, no funcionó-.

No dijo más, salió corriendo escaleras arriba y Miley lo iba a seguir pero prefirió no hacerlo, llamó a Lilly que miraba chistosa toda la escena desde el sofá, para que la acompañara hasta su cuarto.

Mientras tanto Jackson caminaba a lo largo de una acera buscando con la mirada una dirección.

-Debe ser por acá- revisó el papel que tenia entre las manos y con la mirada buscaba un numero – ¡Si! Es acá-

Miraba maravillado lo que tenia enfrente, al doblar un esquina estaba ante el la pista de Karting y Go-karts que buscaba. En ese club ofrecían empleo de ayudante y Jackson quería probar. Caminó hasta la entrada. Una puerta de vidrio oscuro y dentro de estas, un enorme salón con una recepción y una mini sala con las paredes cubiertas de banderines, cuadros, diplomas y estanterías llenas de trofeos y medallas.

Estaba parado mirando cada detalle con la boca abierta y sin creérselo hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus sueños.

-¿Jackson? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Era un chico alto de tez blanca, cabello rubio, ojos verdes

-Jake…- Jackson lo miraba con recelo. Ok, es verdad puede que siempre se comporte de forma extraña y que muy pocas veces se comporte como hermano mayor pero eso no quita que quiera a su hermanita y que tener ante sus ojos a la persona que la lastimó tanto no le provocaran ganas de romperle la cara. Si embargo, tenia que causar una buena impresión, así que estrechó su mano con la de Jake –Pues, busco empleo- dijo omitiendo más detalles, en realidad esperaba que el encuentro terminara rápido

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasó con Ricos?- Jake recordaba bien que su ex cuña…es decir Jackson trabajaba en la cabaña de la playa.

-Lo están remodelando- dijo simplemente

-Oh, ya veo- Jake miró a su alrededor –Vamos te llevo con el gerente. Considera que el empleo ya es tuyo- terminó esto con una gran sonrisa.

Miley y Lilly estaba en la habitación de la primera terminando un reporte de ciencias. Estaban sentadas en la cama, Miley con la laptop entre las piernas escribiendo y Lilly a su lado con un montón de hojas.

-Y… ¡listo!- Miley y Lilly chocaron las manos –Quedó excelente- dijo la castaña revisando por ultima vez lo que tenia en pantalla.

-Ya lo creo. Sabes, no dejó de pensar en la película- Lilly ordenaba todas las anotaciones nuevamente

-Yo tampoco, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana- Miley prendió la impresora

-Eres tan afortunada. No tienes pistas de, tu sabes… ¿El co-protagonista?- soltó una risita juguetona

-No, aun nada. Pero mañana a esta hora lo sabré- tenía la mirada perdida –De seguro es algún galán, joven, guapo, famoso…-. A Lilly se le vino algo a la cabeza -Ehm…y si…y si es ¿Jake?- la miraba dudosa

-¡No! Lilly eso es…terriblemente posible- Miley se levantó de un brinco de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por su cuarto.

-Bueno…-Lilly intentaba reanimarla – A lo mejor por eso no se ha sabido nada de él-

-¡No ayudas!- respiró hondo –No me voy a poner paranoica, aun falta…aun no sabemos nada- Miley no habló más del tema aunque este le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Cuando el reporte estuvo listo Lilly se tenía que marchar pero habían quedado, por si las dudas, en que al día siguiente Lola acompañaría a Hannah a la dichosa reunión.

La mañana siguiente estaba un poco nublada. Robby estaba listo, con su habitual bigote, saco y camisa colorida. Daba vueltas sin parar, si su hija no aparecía en ese instante llegarían tarde.

-¡Milez! ¡Por dios! Vamos a llegar tardísimo- gritaba desde la sala.

Miley estaba en su habitación con Lola trabajando en la transformación

-Todo está ocurriendo tan rápido que no me lo creo- decía Lola a la vez que ayudaba con la peluca

-¡Yo menos! Aunque aun me preocupa lo de Jake- por poco y cae de narices al tropezarse con una silla. No se quedaba quieta, andaba de un lado a otro buscando los diferentes accesorios.

-No te preocupes. Además, en la reunión con los productores tienes que mantenerte serena- Lola le pasó los aretes

-Eso lo se…-suspiro – Apropósito ¿Y Oliver?-

-¡Oh! Su mamá se rompió una pierna en una persecución y la ayuda en el trabajo - Lola dijo lo último riéndose

-Pero no tiene mucho tiempo libre, hace días que no lo veo. En 2 semanas termina el año escolar y Hannah tiene esta película- su voz sonaba tristona, estaba mirando por el balcón cuando un auto azul se estacionó al pie de su casa, se abrió la puerta delantera y bajó ¡¿Jackson?!...si era él pero del piloto apenas alcanzó a ver su cabello negro.

-¿No crees que ya deberíamos bajar?- Lola miraba con curiosidad a su amiga y justo cuando iba a mencionar algo del auto escucharon un nuevo grito de Robby

-¡Ya estoy!- respondió Hannah. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras seguida por Lola.

Hannah apareció en la sala al mismo tiempo que Jackson entraba. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y caminaba con autosuficiencia balanceándose de lado a lado al caminar

-¿Adivinen quien tiene el mejor empleo de esta casa?- dijo una vez que estuvo en medio de la sala

-¿Hannah?- respondió Lola

-No…bueno, además de ella…. ¡Yo!- lo ultimo casi lo gritó, estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo

-¡Ese es mi muchacho!- Robby fue hasta Jackson y le dio un fuerte abrazo – ¿Y de que empleo estamos exactamente hablando?

-De ayudante en el "MKC"- puso las manos como jarra

-¿MKC?...y ¿Eso es?- Hannah lo miraba confundida

-¡MALIBU KARTING CLUB!- respondieron Robby y Jackson al mismo tiempo

-¡Bien hecho!- Robby codeaba a su hijo

-Gracias pa- Jackson fue hasta la refrigeradora

-Por cierto- Miley fue hasta su hermano -¿Quién te trajo?-

-oh, pues- estaba nervioso – ¡C...a.rl..!, si Carl…un nuevo amigo-

-¿Carl? ¿De donde lo conoces?- Miley juraba jamás haber escuchado del tal Carl

-oh pues…de la playa- Jackson se puso mas nervioso –Si, de la playa-2

-Que raro, nun…-

-Bueno- La interrumpió Robby –Nos vamos ya, que sino no llegamos nunca-

Robby no dijo nada más, salieron hasta donde la limusina los esperaba y partieron enseguida.

Entraron al edificio ya muy conocido por Hannah y en el lobby se encontraron a todo su equipo, sus agentes y diferentes managers y representantes. Hannah saludó a cada uno y enseguida fueron hasta el salón en donde otros directivos los esperaban.

-Buenos días señorita Montana- una joven secretaria los recibió fuera le ascensor

–Señor, señorita- saludo a Robby y a Lola –Por acá-. Caminó a lo largo de un pasillo hasta una gran puerta de vidrio. Entraron a una habitación con una gran mesa rodeada con muchas sillas alrededor. Habían varias personas, todos vestidos de negro, algunos sentados otros parados, algunos hablaban por celular y otros trabajan en sus portátiles. Al verla, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y uno a uno se acercó a saludarla estrechando su mano y uno que otro le pidió un autógrafo.

Después de unos minutos la reunión comenzó y Hannah estaba rebosante de felicidad, todos los actores estaban ahí y no había rastros de Jake. Hasta que…

"Knock-knock"

Llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo el discurso de uno de los productores, la puerta se abrió levemente y ante los ojos de Hannah, el rostro, cabello, ojos...Jake. Hannah tenia los ojos como platos y miraba sin creérselo todavía, al chico que entraba por la puerta.

-¡Al fin! Señores, señoras y señoritas- anunció el productor que había estado hablando

– ¡Nuestro co-estrella!, Jake Ryan- Enseguida toda la atención de los presentes fue para el chico quien saludaba con la mano y una enorme sonrisa a todos.

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Vaya…¿Cuánto tiempo se toman para comprar?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Jaja, lo suficiente._

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Sip, ya veo…¿Qué tal…los precios? Jaja (no se que mas preguntar)_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Todo bien…mejor de lo que esperaba_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Tu y tu amiga aun estan en el mall??_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Si, ahora estamos en un….receso jaja. Mi helado está muuuy rico_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Mmm helado…mi favorito el de oreo_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Si? A mi me encantan todos pero me gustan mas si tiene chocolate_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__…interesante…nota mental jaja_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Nota mental? Bueno…._

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Cambiando un poco el tema…no te parece todo esto raro?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Que cosa? _

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Nosotros…es decir, ni siquiera se como eres y llevamos casi 6 meses de "Cyber amistad"_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Puede ser…la verdad no se…a mi me parece que es genial_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Si a mi tamb, me encanta chatear contigo…aunque con las personas con las vivo lo detestan xq paso mas tiempo enfrente de mi computadora o cel que antes_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Jaja…pues mi papá no estaba muy contento con la última cuenta…pero ya se está acostumbrando_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Eso es bueno!_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Mmm…me tengo que ir, mi papá me esta llamado_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Ok, bye_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Chao!_


	2. Todo empieza¿Por que a mi?

**Hola! Estoy medio feliz y medio triste jeje...muchas personas leyeron la historia pero solo una dejo review y otras me mendaron PM, BTW Gracias a esas personas!. Como prometí ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-taaa el segundo capitulo...a partir del mismo comienza a tomar forma la historia asi que a prestar mucha atención. Mmm me ha llamado la atencion que HOY 17 de octubre del 2008 6 de mis historias favoritas han sido borradas y una de mis escritoras favoritas cerró cuenta...buuu ¡¿Qué está pasando?!...Bueno ya! los dejo leer**

Disclaimer: Hannah Montana le pertence a Disney Channel a mi unicamente la trama de este fic

_**En el último capítulo**_

"_Knock-knock"_

_Llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo el discurso de uno de los productores, la puerta se abrió levemente y ante los ojos de Hannah, el rostro, cabello, ojos...Jake. Hannah tenia los ojos como platos y miraba sin creérselo todavía, al chico que entraba por la puerta._

_-¡Al fin! Señores, señoras y señoritas- anunció el productor que había estado hablando_

– _¡Nuestro co-estrella!, Jake Ryan- Enseguida toda la atención de los presentes fue para el chico quien saludaba con la mano y una enorme sonrisa a todos…………….._

**Todo empieza.- ¿Por qué a mí?**

Lola y Hannah estaban con sus ojos muy abiertos y cogidas de la mano, apenas y respiraban, todo eso era muy raro…muy, muy raro.

-Lo siento tuve un problema al venir- Jake con el rabillo del ojo miró a Hannah, dirigió una última sonrisa a todos los del lugar y tomo asiento en medio de 3 hombres que lo miraban con intenciones de querer matarlo.

-No puede ser…-murmuró Hannah solo para que Lilly la escuchara. Era como que de un momento a otro todo se convierta en nada…tenía que dejar de mirarlo, él estaba ahí, con su sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

La reunión continuó y Hannah hizo su mayor esfuerzo por evitar mirar a Jake.

Un par de personas más hablaron, incluyendo a Ron, un hombre cuarentón de ojos y cabello claro quien iba a ser el director de la película.

Cuando al fin la reunión terminó todos los presentes se levantaron como si las sillas tuvieran resortes, algunos salieron casi corriendo del lugar, Hannah estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando Ron la abrazó por el hombro.

-Espero que estés contenta con el príncipe azul que conseguimos… ¡yo se que si-i!- dijo Ron con un tono alegre. Lo cierto es que sonaba un tanto afeminado pero eso no le quitaba el talento como director.

-Pues…no me puedo quejar-agregó Hannah con una sonrisa fingida (exageradamente fingida)

-¡Que bien!- Buscó con su mirada algo y caminó arrastrando a Hannah hasta Jake

–Jake… ¿Cómo estas?- con la mano libre estrechó la de Jake

-¡Ron!-miró a Hannah quien prestaba mucha atención a la alfombra –Estoy…muy bien-

-¡Igual yo!- abrazó a Jake con su brazo libre –Es genial poder trabajar con los 2 adolescentes más famosos del momento-

Jake y Hannah miraban cada uno a un lado diferente, solo afirmaban con la cabeza a lo que el director decía y sonreían.

Jake estaba más nervioso que nunca, ese día lo había esperado con ansias, el día de ver nuevamente a Miley aunque esté como Hannah. Le encantaban esos ojos y aunque ella evitaba cualquier contacto había hallado la forma de verlos sin ser visto o bueno, casi no visto.

Sin embargo, tenerla tan cerca y no poder ni siquiera hablarle lo hacia sentir vació e incómodo. No sabía a ciencia cierta si ella se sentía de igual forma, pero no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo. La única razón por la que aceptó filmar esta película era porque creía que era su ultimo chance con la castaña, estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo y tratar de que Miley le de una nueva oportunidad, aunque sea de presentarle al nuevo Jake.

-Están muy callados- Ron los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos –vamos, agarrando confianza porque van a estar juntos mucho tiempo. -Ron le dedicó una sonrisa a cada uno y antes de dar media vuelta para ir a hablar con otras personas los dejó uno al frente del otro.

Se formó de inmediato un silencio incomodo, sus miradas en cualquier otro lado y para colmo de los colmos comenzaron a sentir la presión de las distintas miradas que ahora se fijaban en ellos.

-Vaya…-comenzó Jake después de un momento –No pensé que iba a ser tan…raro-

-Yo…yo menos- dijo Hannah aun mirando la alfombra con mucha curiosidad.

-Y, ¿Cómo estas?- Jake dirigía una sonrisa a cada una de las personas que los estaba mirando a la vez que hablaba

-Bien- la rubia comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Jake -¿Y tú?

-Bien, si…igual-. Por fin miró directo a Hannah., sus ojos, sus manos, su cabello, sus labios. Había cambiado ¡y vaya que si! No dejaba de verse preciosa. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetro al igual que el, su rostro y facciones madurado y definitivamente habían mas curvas. Sintió su garganta secarse tragó saliva y continuó –Estas nerviosa…digo, ¿Por la película?-

-Algo, si. No mucho pero si estoy nerviosa- Miley lo miró al fin y casi se atraganta, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y si Jake antes estaba guapo ahora estaba increíblemente sensacional. Era más alto que ella y su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la oreja. El verde de sus ojos brillaba y su rostro lucía mas maduro.

Jake estaba por hablar pero Lola lo interrumpió –Hannah, tenemos que irnos-.

-Claro, déjame ir por mi bolso- Hannah se abrió camino entre Jake y su mejor amiga.

-Li-Lola. ¡Hola!- Jake no estaba seguro de contar, aunque sea, con el aprecio de la mejor amiga de su ex enamorada

-Jake…Hola- lo miraba con detenimiento –¿Todo bien?-

-Algo así…-vaya que lo odiaba. Si el mal no lo recordaba Lilly era mas del tipo "Grito por todo" y no "Chica seria, te miró fríamente". El rubio iba a decir algo cuando Hannah apareció de nuevo entre ellos

-Estoy de vuelta, vámonos- dijo la rockstar dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga –Nos vemos Jake-

-Nos vemos- dijo el rubio casi en susurro. Cuando Lola se hubo alejado un poco jaló con delicadeza del brazo de Hannah y solo para que ella la escuchara le dijo al oído

–Por cierto… te ves muy bien, digo…estas muy linda- le dedicó una sonrisa con la que Hannah casi se derrite y caminó hasta donde su equipo lo esperaba con agenda en mano.

Hannah no habló en todo el regreso a casa y al llegar se quitó la peluca, cambió de ropa y salió a caminar por la playa. Lilly intentó acompañarla pero Robby la detuvo, conocía perfectamente a su niña, y en ese momento lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarla sola.

No es que no estuviera feliz de volver a ver a Jake, lo cierto es que extrañaba ciertas cosas de el. Muchas veces cuando se encontraba a si misma sola se preguntaba como hubiesen seguido las cosas si en lugar de terminar todo lo hubiera ayudado a cambiar, si le hubiera dicho las cosas que le molestaban. Jake era, además de guapo, muy inteligente, de seguro habría aprendido. Pero mientras mas veces pensaba mas se confundía y siempre concluía convenciéndose a si misma que ese cambio debía nacer de Jake y no hacerlo porque ella se lo dijera.

Varias ocasiones Hannah y el Sr. Ryan se habían encontrado en alguna que otra alfombra roja o fiesta. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: nada. Cada uno evitaba al otro toda la noche y así evitaban tentaciones.

Miley caminaba descalza y sin un rumbo fijo, jugaba con las olas que llegaban a la orilla. La noche estaba particularmente hermosa, con luna llena e iluminada plenamente por la luz de las estrellas y la ciudad. Había pocas personas, algunos niños corriendo y una que otra pareja.

Cuando se encontró al fin sola se sentó y no había pasado mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar en donde hace algún tiempo ella y Jake habían disfrutado de una hermosa noche en la que Jake le había hecho uno de los mejores regalos de su vida. Inconscientemente sonrió, melancólicamente, pero era una sonrisa al fin.

"_¿Por qué yo? ¡No entiendo! Justo cuando pensé al fin haber olvidado al rubio…regresa con su…hermosa sonrisa y ojos encantadores. ¿Lo estará haciendo apropósito?...no lo creo. De seguro el ya me olvidó y esto es nada más que su trabajo. Sí, eso es…su trabajo. Ojala y pudiésemos elegir de quien enamorarnos, de esa forma todo sería más fácil"_

Estaba a punto de irse cuando un niño se acercó

-Me pidieron que te entregara esto- estiró su mano sosteniendo una rosa blanca que brillaba con la luz de la ciudad.

-¿Quién?- Miley tomó la rosa y miró a su alrededor

-Lo siento. Me dieron 5 por dártela y me van a dar 15 más por no decirte nada- el pequeño le dedico una pequeña y rápida sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo

Miley tenía ganas de reírse, siguió con la mirada al niño pero lo perdió de vista cuando el pequeño dio vuelta en una esquina. Miraba la rosa y a su alrededor, estaba sola, completamente sola en aquel lugar "¿Quien pudo ser?" pensó. Caminó de vuelta a casa y no fue hasta que estuvo en la terraza que se dio cuenta de que en uno de los pétalos había una "L".

Miley había salido ya hace mucho, Robby y Lilly comenzaban a preocuparse, salían a cada momento a chequear en la ventana que daba a la calle, pero no había rastros de ella. Después de unos minutos Lilly escuchó algo en la terraza

-¡Miley! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¡Estaba muy preocupada!– todo lo dijo muy rápido y tenia un mueca de preocupación en su rostro, iba a hacer mas preguntas hasta que se fijo en la rosa –Uuu ¿Quién te la dio?-

-Un niño…en realidad se la dieron para que me la entregara- dijo emocionada

-¿Un niño?...que raro- Lilly pensaba en quien podría habérsela enviado

Las dos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá

-Bueno, es la segunda vez que te envían algo- razonó Lilly

-¿Segunda? ¡Claro! Aquella carta- Miley recordó que hace unas semanas atrás encontró una carta en su casillero de la escuela

-¿Cómo que segunda?- Robby estaba parado tras de ellas escuchando

-¡Papi!- Miley caminó hasta el – ¡Buenas noches! Se que te preocupe, perdona la tardanza pero tenía muchas cosas que pensar, ahora…Vamos Lilly-

-Buenas noches Sr. Stewart- dijo Lilly con voz inocente

Robby las miraba de reojo desaparecer corriendo por las escaleras, se rió, apagó las luces y subió a dormir, ese día había sido muy largo.

Las horas, días y semanas pasaron y en menos tiempo de lo esperado ya estaba todo listo para comenzar la filmación de la película. Bueno, estaba CASI todo listo, faltaban unas cuantas cosas pero ese día era día de "reconocimiento del set".

Oliver continuaba ayudando a su mamá aunque ya no era necesario, hace días que le habían sacado el yeso a la Sra. Oken pero Ol se había "enamorado" de la jefatura y los casos y pistas. La mamá de Lilly había tenido que viajar por lo que Lilly dormía en casa de Miley a diario. Jackson había empezado con pie derecho su nuevo trabajo y le iba muy bien.

La escuela aun no había terminado, sin embargo, Miley estudiaría con un tutor de Hannah en el set ya que tendría que pasar días enteros en el, lo que no le daba tiempo para su vida como Miley.

En la casa Stewart, Hannah continuaba encerraba en su habitación. Todo esto de la película comenzaba a parecerle una mala idea. Después de todo, Jake si influía en ella y no sabía que esperar de al estar tanto tiempo con él.

Estaba sentada al pie de su cama pensando cuando Robby entró en la habitación después tocar 2 veces la puerta

-¿Tesoro?- la miraba desde la puerta -¿Estas lista?

-No…-dijo pesadamente

-Cariño ¿Qué ocurre?- Robby comenzaba a preocuparse. Miley se mantuvo en silencio un largo momento pensando cómo explicarle las cosas –Vamos cariño sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea- la animo

-Pa, Jake…y yo…- respiro hondo – ¡Tu me entiendes!-

-Creo que ya hablamos de eso ¿Recuerdas? Tu mismo que me dijiste que lo de Jake es pasado, superado y-

-Olvidado, lo sé- interrumpió Hannah –Pero no es tan fácil como pensaba-

-Hija…te entiendo. Pero no se como ayudarte- Robby la abrazó

-Ya es muy tarde para cambiar el guión ¿Cierto?- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su papá

-Si, muy muy tarde- dijo a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza

-Entonces…vamos ya, que si no llegamos tarde- dijo con media sonrisa y tirando de la mano de su papá

-¡Esa es mi pequeña!- se la quedó observando –Cada día me recuerdas más a tu mamá-

-Gracias pa- le dio un último pero fuerte abrazo y salieron juntos de la habitación

_Por otro lado…._

Jake y un agente de su equipo viajaban en un 4x4 a los estudios de filmación, ya estaban por llegar y a medida que avanzaban Jake estaba más inquieto y nervioso.

-No puede ser – el rubio no se quedaba quieto en su asiento –Estoy sudando de los nervios-

-¿Que ocurre Jake? Nuca te vi así antes- un chico moreno, más alto que él lo miraba chistoso desde su izquierda

-Eso es porque nunca he estado tan nervioso, es decir, voy a volver a ver a Mi-Hannah- se corrigió rápido (N/A: El "Mi" suena Mai, de Miley y en inglés "my"… es mió)

-¿"Tu" Hannah?- dijo el mismo chico escéptico

-Si…soy un gran fan- agregó rápido

Lo cierto es que Jake al igual que Miley no había olvidado por completo lo que tuvieron. De hecho, a partir del día en el que cortaron mucho en su vida había cambiado, no solo artística sino también personalmente.

-Como sea…hoy Jake Ryan regresa a su vida actoral- celebró el muchacho a lo que Jake respondió con una media sonrisa.

El estudio era enorme, lleno de gente trabajando, luces y micrófonos por todos lados, cámaras y técnicos haciendo pruebas.

-¡Wow!- Hannah miraba atónita todo a su alrededor –Este lugar es…

-Increíble- Jake terminó la frase.

Estaban espalda con espalda y se quedaron como congelados al reconocer cada uno la voz del otro. Giraron sobre sus talones al mismo tiempo y al fin, después de mucho tiempo sus miradas chocaron.

Para los dos era un encuentro que se había vuelto anhelado en eso días aunque no lo quisieran admitir, se extrañaban y añoraban encontrarse de nuevo, así sea por accidente, como en ese momento.

Jake soltó una tierna sonrisa al ver los ojos azules que imaginaba cada noche y que para él eran únicos. Un azul que había buscado en todos lados a los que iba. Su nuevo color favorito y que decoraba su habitación.

Estaba como Hannah, lo sabía y estaba orgulloso de conocer a la que el gustaba llamar la "verdadera" Hannah, la chica normal, con amigos, con ansias de vivir y que vivía el sueño de toda su vida.

Miley, bajo el disfraz de Hannah, estaba muy intranquila, sentía como su corazón latía muy rápido, como sudaban sus manos y la envolvían unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y si era posible darle un beso.

-Ho-Hola- balbuceo Hannah sin siquiera pestañear

-Hola, Hannah- dijo sonriendo -¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien- se rascó tras una oreja- Y ¿Tú?-

-Muy bien, ocupado con varias…cosas, pero bien- Hannah miraba sobre el hombro de Jake a Lola y su papá que la miraban preocupados

-¿Si?...yo igual- dijo sin mirarlo directamente

-Tu nuevo CD…lo se- agregó Jake –Te felicito- dijo tímidamente

-Gracias- lo miraba extrañada. No podía creer que Jake estuviera al tanto de ella.

-¡HANNAH! ¡JAKE! Veo que ya se dieron el tiempo para saludarse- el director, Ron, apareció. Vestido todo de negro y seguido por varias personas –Que alegría tenerlos al fin con nosotros, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-.

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Tan tarde conectada?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Recien regrese a mi casa_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Fiesta?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Jaja bueno fuera…todo lo contrario…ehm…diligencias_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Oh, ok )_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Y tu que haces tan tarde?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Pues…diligenias jaja_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Jaja_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Y que tal tu día...te mandé unos mensajes pero parece que no tenias el cel a la mano_

_**Smileygirl) : **__No, no lo tenía conmigo…pues, mi día? Mi vida?...giro de 360 grados_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Y eso?!_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Muchas cosas…recuerdas que te hable de Leslie?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Claro, el chico con nombre de niña…Que pasa con el?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Regreso…_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__A que te refieres?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Pues…está de vuelta en mi vida, por así decirlo. Tenemos un proyecto juntos_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Del colegio?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__….algo asi_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__mmm…ya veo…y ¿Cómo te sientes?, digo, con respecto a el_

_**Smileygirl) : **__No se, es raro…no me lo esperaba_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Oh…pero bien o mal_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Mas bien…normal jaja_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Oh jeje…eso es bueno, cierto?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Algo asi….fue raro hablar con el con tanta pendientes de nosotros. Estaba muriendo de nervios y después el director nos presento y tuvimos que hablaar…fue de terror_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Director?..._

_**Smileygirl) : **__Ah si!...xq es un proyecto de teatro…aja…_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Oh jaja no sabía que actuabas_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Pues…ahí esta ta-ta_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Jaja _

_**Smileygirl) : **__Y bueno, aparte de Leslie…adivina que?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Que?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Llegó otro regalo de mi admirador_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Enserio?! Que cosa?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Una rosa…me la dieron en la playa_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Umm…quien?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Un niño…no eres tu cierto?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Ah…no. Xq yo?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__No se….solo busco sospechosos jaja P_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Bueno, te dejo.__Si no me acuesto ahora mañana va a ser imposible levantarme_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Lo mismo conmigo_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Chao, dulces sueños_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Bye xoxo_

**Te gusto? No?...dime!...R&R**


	3. ¿Puedo?

**Hola! jeje perdón! pero me quedé dormida. y es que toy medio enfermita y de paso cansada con el cole peeeero aqui esta!!. Ehm un consejo para aquellas qu me han preguntado...no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo xq creanme cuando les digo que a esta historia les falta bastante asi que YA BASTE DE PREGUNTARME SI LA L ES POR LESLIE!! que a lo mejor nooo...peero a lo mejor si... jajaja!**

**Aprovecho y aviso que de aqui los capitulos son algo cortos...y es que me encanta ****dejarls**** con pica! jajaja... Ahora si los dejo...bye!**

Disclaimer: no no no y no! HM no me pertenece...pero si asi fuese...Miley y Cody tendrian bastante trabajo!

_En el último capitulo…._

_-¡HANNAH! ¡JAKE! Veo que ya se dieron el tiempo para saludarse- el director, Ron, apareció. Vestido todo de negro y seguido por varias personas –Que alegría tenerlos al fin con nosotros, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-._

**¿Puedo?**

-Hannah, no te puedes rendir ahora, esta es tu gran oportunidad- una chica algo más alta que Hannah y de cabello rubio la aconsejaba-

-Tienes razón, he luchado mucho por conseguir lo que ahora tengo como para dejarlo por una mala experiencia. Gracias amiga- Se dieron un abrazo

-¡CORTEN!, muy bien chicas. Terminamos con ustedes por hoy- concluyó Ron, quien lucía agotado. Al instante el lugar se llenó de gente moviéndose por todos lados.

Hannah fue directo hasta la mesa con comida, seguida muy de cerca por la mirada de Jake. La rubia se moría de hambre ya eran más de las 9 de la noche y apenas había comido.

-Hannah- Jake se acercó y se sirvió un vaso con jugo

-Hola Jake, no te había visto- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Con el paso de los días la incomodidad al estar los dos juntos comenzaba a desaparecer. Claro que siempre estaban rodeados por muchas personas y todas ella estaban pendientes de lo que ellos hacían o no. Hace apenas unos días Jake y ella habían estado conversando a la entrada del set. Todos los diarios tenían una foto de ambos como portada- ¿Si? que raro. -¿Ya terminaste tus escenas?- terminó su jugo, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y dirigió su completa atención a Miley.

-Si- dijo Hannah decidiéndose al fin por un sánduche -¿Y tú?-

-También- Jake la miró un momento – ¿Te gustaría…?-

-¡Chicos!, que suerte encontrarlos juntos- Ron se acercó a ellos y a cada uno lo rodeo con un brazo

–Necesito que hoy duerman bien porque mañana los quiero a los dos a las 8 AM en mi oficina ¿Entendido?- dijo mientras miraba a cada uno alternadamente

-Entendido- dijeron Hannah y Jake al unísono

Cuando Ronald se alejó los chicos se quedaron en un silencio que Jake se animó a romper

-¿Qué será eso tan importante?- dijo curioso mirando a su alrededor

- Ni idea. Pero sea lo que sea mejor me voy a dormir, sino mañana no voy a estar lista a las 8- iba a despedirse pero Jake se le adelantó.

-Emmm… ¿Te puedo acompañar hasta tu habitación?- dijo el chico algo avergonzado

-Pues…claro- dijo Hannah intentando parecer calmada. En realidad todo dentro de ella daba brinquitos, mariposas daban vueltas…lo típico

-Vamos- Jake le hizo señas con su cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Salieron del estudio y Jake la guió hasta lo que parecía un carrito de golf, invitó a Hannah a subirse y después de subir la maleta y otras cosas de Hannah, subió el.

El camino hasta el edificio que las hacia de hotel no era largo, pero les dio tiempo para hablar de trivialidades. Cabe aclarar que Jake condujo lo más lento posible.

-¿Te gusta como va la película?- preguntó Jake para iniciar un tema de conversación

-Ah, si. Creo que si, mejor te digo después de la premier- le dedicó una sonrisa

-Claro, si…es lógico- Se dio cuenta de que la pregunta había sido de por su muy estúpida

–Estas…¿Cansada?- "Claro, siempre se inicia preguntando por el otro!" pensó el rubio

-Si- respondió rápido-En realidad estoy muerta, no pensé que era tan cansado-

-¿Peor que la escuela?- preguntó Jake alternando su mirada entre ella y el camino

-¡Definitivamente!, es mas agotador- se paso una mano por el rostro. De verdad estaba cansada.

Cuando llegaron al hotel se estacionaron en el parqueo que les correspondía y Jake ayudó con las maletas.

Caminaban a lo largo de uno de los pasillos del tercer piso hasta que Hannah se paró frente a una puerta

-Esta es- dijo señalando la puerta –Gracias por acompañarme-

-No hay de que-dijo Jake- fue un placer, que duermas bien-. No sabía como despedirse "La mano…un beso o sea, en el cachete o…solo le digo chao" Se decidio finalmente por un tierno besito en la mejilla que por cierto tomó de sorpresa a Hannah, quien en segundos se sonrojo y puso nerviosa.

-Tu igual, hasta mañana- Hannah le dirigió una última sonrisa y entró

Jake se quedó observando la puerta unos segundos más. ¿Era posible que en tan poco tiempo le cambiara por completo el ánimo? Antes de encontrarse con ella había estado de pésimo humor.

Ya dentro de su habitación, Hannah cerró las cortinas y comenzó la "destransformación". Era tarde, pero estaba tan feliz que necesitaba hablar con Lilly. Su amiga ese día no había podido acompañarla porque era el cumpleaños de su abuelita y tenía que viajar.

Decidió chatear un poco, todas las noches lo hacía, más por necesidad de despejarse del mundo de súper estrella que por otra cosa.

_**Smileygirl) **_

_Hey boy! Voy a estar en el chat hasta tarde. Pasó algo interesante hoy con Leslie. Si entras y aun estoy por fa escríbeme y si no respondo me esperas! Xq ahora voy a bañarme!._

_xoxo_

_SmileyGirl_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Estas?..._

_**Smileygirl) : **__Si! Tu estas?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Si…vaya te tardaste_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Que te puedo decir…asi somos nosotras_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Y asi las amamos asi que no me quejo_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Jeje que tal todo?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Genial!...hoy fue un día interesante_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Si?..el mío tamb!_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Que paso?...algo con Leslie para que estés tan alegre_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Pues si…no paso nada GRANDE…pero fue interesante, hablamos un rato y me trajo _

_hasta mi cuarto_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Tu cuarto? O sea que paso a tu casa para acompañarte hasta tu cuarto….raro_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Ah…jajaja…mas o menos asi jaja. Y a ti que tal? Amy?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Si! Ella…hoy por fin pude estar con ella un rato verdaderamente a solas_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Si? Paso algo?P_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Nooo…nada de nada a mas de un charla _

_**Smileygirl) : **__Oh pues….esta bien para empezar de nuevo_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Claro que si_

_**Smileygirl) : **__…ojala y pronto pase algo…digo entre ella y tu_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Lo mismos deseos para ti y Leslie_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Ah?!...no!...para eso, falta bastante…_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Bueno…como tu digas…xq falta bastante?_

_**Smileygirl) : **__XQ Primero debo "Re"conocerlo…y esta vez tomarme las cosas con calma antes de _

_Decidir salir con el nuevamente_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__mmm…interesante. Chica inteligente_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Sip!...esa soy yo.._

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Jajaja bueno chica inteligente debo dormir mañana tengo una diligencia (como dirías tu) _

_muy importante_

_**Smileygirl) : **__Si, yo tamb!...bye!_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Bye!...dulces sueños_

A las 8:00 de la mañana siguiente los protagonistas de la película de Hannah Montana estaban en la oficina del director esperando su arribo.

Aquella oficina era muy grande, decorada con muebles negros y rojos, con un gran escritorio en el centro frente a una enorme ventana y todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por libros.

-¡Ja! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis súper estrellas favoritas?- dijo un alegre Ron al entrar en su oficina

Hannah y Jake iban a responder pero los interrumpió

-Me alegro- Se sentó tras su escritorio- necesito hablar de un tema muy importante con ustedes. Primero, que ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes este mes y medio- les dirigió una enorme sonrisa y antes de continuar cruzó sus piernas y junto la punta de sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla –Como saben, cada vez estamos más cerca de la GRAN escena y la producción cree que lo mejor es que "practiquen" la escena del… bueno, beso para que las escenas de sus personajes como pareja se vean mas reales y todo quede perfecto- se detuvo, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ellos –Esa es la palabra: real- se puso en cuclillas entre los asientos de los chicos –Eso es lo que necesito, por eso les pedí que vinieran. Quiero que hoy, ahora y en esta habitación practiquen ese beso…-concluyó mirando a cada uno con una sonrisa

Hannah y Jake no se movían, tenían los ojos como platos y los dos comenzaron a balbucear cosas que apenas se entendían. Miraban a Ronald totalmente incrédulos, la respiración de ambos se tornaba a medida que lo segundos pasaban más agitadas, sus manos se movían incansables.

"¡No puede ser! Y AHORA QUIEN ME SALVA" pensó cada uno.

**Que esperas R&R!! la verdad es que a mi los privados me dan mucha risa! jaja.**


	4. Be¡¿Que!

**SORPRESA!! Esperando hasta el viernes no? Jaja bueh…ya CASI es viernes…pero aquí esta. Mañana viajo temprano y no quería que se quedaran sin su cap. Así que aquí esta!!**

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los derecho de Hannah Montana

_En el capitulo anterior_

_A las 8:00 de la mañana siguiente los protagonistas de la película de Hannah Montana estaban en la oficina del director esperando su arribo._

_Aquella oficina era muy grande, decorada con muebles negros y rojos, con un gran escritorio en el centro frente a una enorme ventana y todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por libros._

_-¡Ja! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis súper estrellas favoritas?- dijo un alegre Ron al entrar en su oficina_

_Hannah y Jake iban a responder pero los interrumpió_

_-Me alegro- Se sentó tras su escritorio- necesito hablar de un tema muy importante con ustedes. Primero, que ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes este mes y medio- les dirigió una enorme sonrisa y antes de continuar cruzó sus piernas y junto la punta de sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla –Como saben, cada vez estamos más cerca de la GRAN escena y la producción cree que lo mejor es que "practiquen" la escena del… bueno, beso para que las escenas de sus personajes como pareja se vean mas reales y todo quede perfecto- se detuvo, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ellos –Esa es la palabra: real- se puso en cuclillas entre los asientos de los chicos –Eso es lo que necesito, por eso les pedí que vinieran. Quiero que hoy, ahora y en esta habitación practiquen ese beso…-concluyó mirando a cada uno con una sonrisa_

_Hannah y Jake no se movían, tenían los ojos como platos y los dos comenzaron a balbucear cosas que apenas se entendían. Miraban a Ronald totalmente incrédulos, la respiración de ambos se tornaba a medida que lo segundos pasaban más agitadas, sus manos se movían incansables._

"_¡No puede ser! Y AHORA QUIEN ME SALVA" pensó cada uno._

**Be… ¿Qué?**

"¿Qué cosa?" pensaba Miley "¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!, no ahora, ¡Aun no estoy lista!"

"¡Por dios!" se decía Jake "Este hombre está loco"

-Bueno, que esperan- dijo Ronald antes de levantarse –Arriba de sus asientos-

Los chicos se levantaron muy despacio y sin dejar de mirar el piso

-No pasa nada chicos, ¡Es normal que estén nerviosos!- Ronald dio unos pasos atrás

–Bien, cuando diga acción quiero que…- el celular de Ron comenzó a sonar.

Ronald contestó y mientras tanto Jake pensaba muy rápido y muchas cosas a la vez, sin siquiera darse cuenta que Hannah que estaba muy cerca comenzaron a hablar…

-Perdóname ¿Si?, yo sabía que mi presencia te iba a incomodar pero esta era la única forma de estar cerca de ti. Se que te hice mucho daño…y siento que tenga que pasar lo que está pasando…-

-¡ACCIÓN!- esa palabra tomó desprevenidos a los dos jóvenes que en ese instante se miraban profundamente. Ninguno sabía que hacer, de hecho, Hannah estaba paralizada analizando cada palabra que había salido de la boca del rubio.

En pocos segundos Jake dio un paso al frente y con una de sus manos acarició una de las mejillas de ella, cerró sus ojos y con la punta de su nariz rozó la de Hannah y acto seguido la besó y ¡QUE BESO! Estaba al parecer desesperado. Sus labios se movían reencontrándose con un ritmo suave pero que dejaba al descubierto sus ansias, porque era muy profundo.

Hannah o mejor dicho Miley se sentía a morir, para ella todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desapareció, con sus manos rodeaba el cuello de Jake y con sus dedos acariciaba su cabello "¡Que beso!" pensaba, aunque trataba de no hacerlo. Extrañaba ese sabor tan especial de los labios de Jake, de vainilla con canela y un toque de ni se que, que tanto extrañaba.

Aquel beso duró lo que tenía que durar hasta que no podían aguantar más sin respirar y se separaron solo porque sus pulmones se lo pedían a gritos.

Después de aquel beso muchas cosas cambiaron. No en el mundo, tampoco en la vida de nuestras súper estrellas, mas bien en su corazones.

Hannah aun tenía los ojos cerrados y en su pecho sentía una calidez increíble. En su estomago parecía que habían miles de mariposas dispuestas a hacer una revolución y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas, preguntas y pensamientos entrecruzados.

Jake estaba mas feliz que nunca, miraba a Hannah expectante pero con ternura. Sus labios palpitaban después del beso y llevaban el mismo ritmo que su corazón. Sus manos temblaban un poco, hasta que fue capaz de mirar más allá de Hannah y darse cuenta de la realidad.

-¡Wow!- Ronald estaba asombrado –Cualquiera diría que no es su primer beso- los miraba sospechando algo –Creí que me iba a costar algo más de trabajo-.

Dicho esto se despidió de cada uno y salió de la oficina sin antes recordarles que en 2 horas tenían que estar de vuelta en el set.

Ese no era el mejor momento para dejar a Hannah y a Jake solos, pero estaban solos en medio del gran pasillo fuera de la oficina de Ronald.

-Miley…-Jake comenzó

-Soy Hannah. Alguien podría venir- Hannah comenzó a balancearse sobre sus talones de adelante hacia atrás mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean

-Bien, Hannah…mira- a Jake le sudaban las manos –El beso…-no sabía como continuar

-No te hagas problemas Jake- Hannah le dedico una sonrisa –Fue…trabajo- lo último lo dijo con algo de decepción en la voz pero que Jake no lo notó

-Si…-suspiró el rubio –trabajo-.

La semana se fue rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era domingo, el único día verdaderamente libre de Hannah por aquellos tiempos

Oliver y Lilly estaban sentados en la arena, llevaban un buen tiempo ahí esperando a Miley

-De seguro no viene- dijo Oliver ya cansado de esperar

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Miley jamás nos ha plantado de seguro y...- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien desde atrás habló

-¡Ya llegué! Perdón por la demora- una muy sonriente Miley se sentó en medio de sus dos mejores amigos –pero traigo buenas noticias-

-¿Ya terminaste de filmar?- dijo Oliver esperanzado

-No, pero falta poco- se dirigió a Lilly -¡Hoy fue el beso!-

Lilly se paró de golpe, levantando arena que fue a parar a los ojos de Oliver -¡No puede ser!- dijo emocionada -¡Cuéntamelo todo!-

Y eso hizo Miley, le contó lo ocurrido en la oficina y lo que luego ocurrió en el set….

Flash back

_A Hannah le estaban dando los últimos retoques de maquillaje al igual que a Jake, la escena se llevaba a cabo en un barco al atardecer, los extras y demás actores estaba listos y en posición, en minutos el set estaba despejado, la cámaras y luces encendidas y reinaba el silencio. Ronald dijo la palabra mágica y la magia comenzó._

"_¡Mírame a los ojos!" comenzó Jake "Y repite lo que acabas de decir, solo así sabré que es cierto y que ya no te importo mas"_

_Una tímida pero enfadada Hannah vio directo a sus ojos por unos segundos, se soltó del abrazo de Jake y dijo "Sabes que no puedo hacer eso" retrocedió unos pasos "porque…"_

_Jake se llenó el pecho aire y tomó su mano "Porque tu al igual que yo lo hago por ti…me amas"._

"_Las cosas no son así…nosotros...tu y yo" Hannah no sabía cómo continuar_

"_Hannah…déjate querer" el chico la miraba con ojos llenos de súplica_

_Se miraron un corto tiempo buscándose en los ojos del otro finalmente no dijeron mas Jake tiró de ella hasta abrazarla por la cintura y acortar la distancia, atacó sus labios cuando aun ella no se lo esperaba. Era un beso distinto al primero, lleno de amor y desesperación e igual de profundo y lleno de sentimiento. Los brazos de Hannah rodeaban el cuello de Jake y una de sus manos jugaba con su cabello, Jake apretaba cuanto podía a Miley contra si, como intentando llevarse algo además de los recuerdos que al final quedarían. El beso continuaba, en el set todos tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se habían dejado convencer con la escena olvidándose por completo que era ficción solo hasta que Ron gritó "¡CORTE!". _

_La gente comenzó a aplaudir, estaba maravillados con lo que acababan de ver, los otros actores sonreían y los felicitaban pero Jake y Hannah, además de sonrojarse no dijeron nada, se miraban tímidos, sobre todo Jake quien se había tomado el parlamento un poquito, por no decir muchísimo, mas enserio de lo normal._

Fin del flash back

-Fue simplemente increíble-concluyó Miley al terminar su relato –En un principio estaba muy nerviosa, incluso tenía algo de miedo…pero cuando ya pasó sentí tantas cosas al mismo tiempo-suspiró

-Vaya…-Lilly la miraba extrañada -¿Tienes que ir mañana también?-

-Si, pero mañana va a ser un día genial- dijo mirando a Oliver

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaron sus dos mejores amigos al mismo tiempo

-Porque mañana vienen mis dos mejores amigos conmigo al set- anunció con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Genial!- celebró Lilly

-¿Quiénes?- Oliver como siempre estaba más perdido que Rico en un evento de caridad

Lilly y Miley le dieron un leve golpe en la cabeza y comenzaron a reírse. No dijeron más, los 3 se pararon y fueron hasta la casa de Miley.

Una vez dentro se encontraron con Robby quien tenía una cara de preocupación inconfundible en el rostro

-¿Qué ocurre pa?-preguntó Miley apenas lo vio

-Tengo malas noticias-caminó hasta su hija –Tengo que viajar para finiquitar unos asuntos de la gira por Europa de Hannah-

A Miley sin embargo se le iluminó el rostro –Eso quiere decir…-lo animó

-Intenté localizar a Roxy, pero esta tomándose unas vacaciones así que…Miley, tú y tu hermano se quedan solos por unas semanas-

-¡SI!- celebraron Lilly Oliver y Miley a la vez

-Es decir… ¿Enserio?- agregó Miley – ¿Y Hannah?

-Hannah tiene al mejor equipo de representantes, va a estar bien- explicó Robby

-¿Cuando se va Sr. Stewart?- preguntó Oliver

-Mañana en la mañana. Así que me voy a arreglar las maletas ahora mismo-. En segundos los 3 amigos estaban solos en la sala.

-No puedo creerlo- Lilly daba brinquitos alrededor de sus amigos

-Esto es increíble, Hannah jamás nos había servido de tanto- celebró Oliver, pero a los segundos se dio cuenta, por la cara de Miley, de que lo habían malinterpretado –Es decir, no es que usemos a Hannah con "servido" quiero decir que…-

-¡No me importa!- lo interrumpió Miley –No arruines el momento ¡Por favor!-

-Está bien…-dijo Oliver haciéndose el ofendido

-Les parece si vamos por unas hamburguesas…me muero de hambre- Miley no había podido comer bien desde el inicio de grabaciones, no le alcanzaba el tiempo

-¿De nuevo no comiste?- dijo Lilly con un dejo de preocupación

-Lo dices como que si fuera a diario- se defendió la castaña

-No es a diario, pero si más seguido –agregó Oliver

-Bueno ya estuvo bien, una razón más para que me acompañen mañana… ¿Bueno?- la cierto es que Miley no tenía ánimos de discutir o de tener que explicar ciertas salidas… con cierto rubio… de cierto set…a la hora del lunch…

La verdad es que no había otra cosa más que hablar, a veces ni eso solo se topaba por casualidad en el mismo lugar…casi todos los días.

No se dijo más del tema pero a la vez que salían de la casa comenzaron una nueva discusión por los ingredientes de la pizza.

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Ocupada?_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Algo…hablamos dentro de un rato bueno?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Ok_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Estoy de vuelta!_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Heyy…_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Como estas?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__mmm….mas mal que bien…y tu?_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__mmm…=S..confundida!. Tengo muchas cosas por las que pensar. Puedo _

_saber xq estas mal?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Te acuerdas de la chica de la te hablé…hace un tiempo…_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__mmm…Amy? Ella?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Aja…pues, hoy pasó algo con ella _

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Si? Algo bueno o malo?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Mitad y mitad…estoy confundido. Ella piensa que soy un idiota y no me _

_ha chance para demostrarle quien soy yo ahora_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Uuh =( que mal…andamos mal de amores…a mi tamb me paso algo hoy con Leslie…_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Bueno o malo?_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Creo que fue interesante…las dos cosas bueno y malo…._

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__No te entiendo?_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Es que paso algo mas y no tenia otra opción además de hacerlo_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Xq no?_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Porque el director del proyecto nos lo pidio_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Aja…y si mejor me dices que exactamente paso?_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Beso…_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Beso!...beso en cachete o…B-E-S-O_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Lo segundo..._

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__De verdad?...raro_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Raro?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Xq a mi me paso lo mismo_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Amy y tu…beso?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Jajaja si…parecemos cavernícolas hablando así_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Jaja si_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Y xq los dos estamos mal?..._

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Yo xq creo que era algo que no debió pasar…al menos no todavía_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Ohh…yo xq creo que la decepcioné_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Somos raros…_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Eh…si jajaja. Sabes no fue uno…en mi caso_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Cuantos? Dos?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Si…y aunque fueron increíbles…no me siento tan bien como desearia_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Oh…sabes me tengo que ir. Aca quieren hablar conmigo_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Ok no hay problemas. Hablamos_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Si, chao_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Bye xo_


	5. ¿Admitirlo? ¡No puedo creerlo!

COF COF COF…ya lo se! Es sábado…no viernes PERO! Tengo una buena excusa…ZAC EFRON! Jeje es que ayer fui al cine a ver HSM3…por 2da vez, pero el punto es que regrese cansada y la compu estaba ocupada!! Asi que no me quedó de otra que esperar. Y tarán! Aquí esta el cap. 4….

mmm…. Linda…no insistas no te voy a decir nada…a ti tampoco Lourdes!! Dedíquense a leer y esperar como el resto de personas!

**Disclaimer: Aish! Las vacas vuelan? Noouu…los perros croan?? Noup! Asi que NO Hannah Montana no me pertence!**

**¿Admitirlo? ¡No puedo creerlo!**

Al día siguiente en el estudio las cosas aun se mantenían con calma, era temprano y apenas había gente caminando. Jake estaba en su camarín que por cierto estaba particularmente decorado de azul. Había sido muy exigente en todo, no le había importado que sea uno de los más pequeños pero todo estaba perfectamente preparado para una inesperada visita de Hannah. El lugar estaba perfumado, no había ni un solo póster de él, había muchas revistas de niñas (como él las llamaba) y siempre en su mini refrigerador una porción de torta de triple chocolate.

Estaba recostado en el sofá más largo. No dejaba de pensar en los besos y cada que recordaba uno de ellos era como vivirlo nuevamente.

Desde uno de los sillones, Lucas, uno de sus agentes, lo miraba preocupado.

-Jake…-su agente comenzó –_"Bro"_tenemos que hablar- dicho esto se paró y fue hasta el chico. El rubio abrió los ojos y se lo quedó viendo con una mueca extraña

-Ehm…claro- dijo el chico a la vez que se sentaba recto -¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Tan solo mírate! – Lucas se sentó a su lado -Estas mal… no comes ni duermes bien, ya no sales como antes…pasas horas enteras encerrado aquí o en tu habitación y te desapareces a la hora del lunch o a la salida…y ¡regresas sin explicaciones!-estaba desesperado

-Ah…eso…-Jake sonaba totalmente despreocupado

-¿Eso? eso… ¡ESO!- trato de calmarse, pero no podía -¡Si! ¡Eso!- Lucas respiraba agitado –Jake, tu y yo somos amigos antes que nada, si está pasando algo sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- Lucas lo miraba expectante, sin embargo Jake dudaba, tenía muchas dudas pero hablar del tema en ese lugar no le parecía apropiado. Además, casi nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos lo que le provocaba inclusive un poco de vergüenza, hace mucho que no lo hacía, hace mucho que no decía lo que en realidad pensaba… o sentía

Miró directamente a los ojos de Lucas, este lo miraba con expectativa y preocupación

-Está bien…-Jake miraba al suelo, tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas y movía sus dedos muy rápido – Es...u-una chica…-lo dijo muy bajito, casi en murmullo.

-Una… ¿Una chica?- Lucas lo miraba como bicho raro, después de todo a Jake nunca se le había complicado ese tema, siempre le fue bien –Jake tu… ¿Estas? Es decir- se aclaró la garganta y enseguida dijo - ¿Te enamoraste?-

Jake se puso serio "¡Claro!" pensó "¡Eso es!". Volvió rápidamente en sí –Pues, creo que…si- dijo muy rojo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había pasado? ¡Nunca! Y ¿Cuántas veces había hablado del tema? ¡Nunca!...

-¿Está seguro?- Lucas lo miraba chistoso, le causaba gracia ver a Jake en sus estado: cara de bobo todo el tiempo y siempre perdido, en la nubes.

-Creo…ella y yo…ya tuvimos algo- en su cara se notó frustración –Pero terminamos. El punto es que no puedo quitármela de la cabeza y extraño hasta el mínimo detalle…-Jake se detuvo

-Vaya…-Lucas nunca lo había visto igual, no sabía que decirle. Sin embargo, pensó un momento y ató varios cabos sueltos –wow, wow, wow…tu estas hablado de- se paró de golpe –Aquella chica, espera tenía un nombre raro…era…-Lucas caminaba en círculos frente a Jake

-Miley…-completo Jake

-¡Si! ¡Miley!...-Lucas miraba sorprendido a Jake -¿Es ella?-

-Aja…-si hace un momento Jake había estado rojo, ahora parecía tomate

No pudieron seguir conversando pues llamaron a la puerta, Jake tenía que grabar. Quedaron en hablar después y salieron del cuarto.

Por otro lado, Hannah, Lola y Mike Stand Lee llegaban al estudio. En minutos estaban listos unos asientos para Lola y Mike mientras a Hannah la preparaban para grabar.

-Si se aburren pueden ir a mi camarín- les grito Hannah segundos antes de desaparecer con un grupo de personas.

---------O--------------------------O--------------------------------O----------------------------O----------

-¡Corten! ¡Se imprime!- Ronald conseguía que su voz llenara todo el lugar y que se entendiera bien

–Chicos, por hoy terminamos con ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a Hannah y Jake

Enseguida se formó un bullicio por todo el lugar. Hannah caminaba a su camerino apurada, cruzaba a lo largo de una sala y cuando estaba a escasos metros de su puerta alcanzó a escuchar a dos chicas conversar.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Por fin voy a poder pasar una tarde a solas con Jake-. Hannah se detuvo en seco y miró disimuladamente hacia la dirección de donde provenían las voces. Vio a dos chicas, una tenía el cabello negro y estaba de espaldas. La otra, la que había hablado, tenía el aspecto de modelo: alta, castaña, ojos claros y su rostro parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana.

Hannah, mejor dicho Miley, sintió un fuerte apretujón en sus estomago y como si tuviera un enorme pedazo hielo (Bah! Un iceberg!) en su pecho. Iba a girar la perilla pero justo la puerta se abrió y Lola y Mike aparecieron

-Oh, ahí estas- dijo Lola alegre pero enseguida cambió su sonrisa por una mueca más seria, Hannah tenía la mirada en el suelo -¿Pasa algo?-

Mike las miraba alternadamente sin entender nada

Hannah estuvo por un corto tiempo sin hablar, después respiró hondo y los miró con una sonrisa –No, todo bien- los jalo a cada uno de una mano –Creo que se querían asegurar de que coma bien ¿No?-

-Sí, la verdad es que me estoy muriendo del hambre-dijo Mike y apenas lo dijo su estómago rugió

-Ya lo creo- Hannah comenzó a reír –Vamos-

Cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a caminar, pasaron a centímetros de distancia de las mismas chicas y Hannah no pudo evitar tensarse, y Lola lo percibió

-¿Segura que estas bien?- insistió la chica

-Si Lola, todo está bien- le dirigió una sonrisa

Iban a salir del estudio cuando Mike se quedó congelado

-¡No puede ser!- gritó el chico sin dejar de mirar al frente

Lola lo imitó segundos después, Hannah se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que lo que había provocado esa reacción de sus amigos no era otra cosa que ver a Ashley Tisdale y Vanesa Hudgens en el estudio.

Los dos la miraron con caras suplicante y dijeron al mismo tiempo – ¡Por favor!-

Hannah les sonrió y solo asintió, no tenía humor para nada más que para regresar a su habitación de hotel lo más pronto posible, se tenía que conformar con eso, ya que entre semana no podía regresarse a su casa pues quedaba muy lejos del estudio. Miraba a sus dos amigos desde la puerta de salida.

-¡Hannah!-

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, dio media vuelta y lo vio sonriente frente a ella, era Jake.

-Hola- dijo Hannah. Lo cierto es que sonó más fría de lo que siquiera ella hubiera esperado, además estaba muy seria.

Jake pasó por alto esa reacción y continuó como si nada -¿Vamos a caminar?-. Jake y Hannah llevaban algun tiempo haciendo lo mismo, esperaban hasta la hora del almuezo o de salida para salir juntos a caminar y hablar, nunca había pasado nada mas...ni siquiera un intento. Y es que el rubio aun no se animaba a nada, no le gustaba no tenerla como su "algo mas" pero tampoco queria arruinar todo despues de todo Miley no había dado muestras de querer tener algo con el...a mas de una amistad

-No puedo- siguió con la voz fría –Hoy están conmigo Lola y Mike-...vaya que podia ser mala cuando quisiera, sobre todo si estaba molesta...o ¿Celosa? ja! celosa! NUNCA...er...mejor nunca digas nunca...

Jake miró sobre el hombro de Hannah y alcanzó a ver a los dos chicos. Sin embargo ya se había dado cuenta de lo rara que estaba actuando Hannah, ni siquiera lo miraba y ese tono de voz jamás lo había escuchado antes –Ya veo…Será mañana entonces-

-No lo creo- dijo cortante la rubia, le hizo adiós con la mano y dió media vuelta. Llamó a Lola y Mike con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar

A Jake enseguida se le borró la sonrisa y se puso serio. Se quedó unos segundos parado, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar pero no entendía nada, corrió tras Hannah hasta que la alcanzó y se paró delante de ella para evitar de esa forma que caminara más.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo enseguida -¿Por qué estas…así?-

-Jake…solo déjame sola- intento seguir su camino pero Jake la detuvo con su brazo cuando ella intentó esquivarlo

-No hasta que me digas que está pasando. Estas enojada...rara y es conmigo ademas que no creo haber hecho algo para provocarlo- Jake la miraba desesperado, le dolía en el alma que ella actuara de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Hannah no dijo nada y solo mirada sobre el hombro de Jake, iba a decir algo pero Mike los interrumpió

-¿Todo bien?- dijo mirando a cada uno con curiosidad, después de todo Jake casi abrazaba a Hannah

-Si-dijo Hannah firme y se soltó del brazo de Jake -¿Vamos?-

Mike y Lola asintieron enseguida, la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y sin entender. La rubia comenzó a caminar y sus dos amigos solo alcanzaron a dedicarle medias sonrisas y expresiones de "Yo tampoco entiendo nada" a Jake, quien miraba dolido, extrañado y triste como Hannah se alejaba.

Jake se quedó solo en el estacionamiento del lugar viendo al carrito de golf de los tres chicos desaparecer en un esquina "¿Qué puedo decir?…ella creció y su carácter también"

Los 3 amigos fueron hasta el hotel, pidieron servicio al cuarto y se encerraron.

-Ahora si- comenzó Lilly a la vez que se sacaba la peluca al igual que Miley y Oliver la chivita -¿Qué paso con Jake?-

Miley se hizo la desentendida –No sé de que hablas-

-Claro que si- se adelantó Oliver –No es que Jake sea mi mejor amigo, pero incluso a mi me dio miedo tu tono de voz-

-Exacto- respondió Lilly -¿Qué pasó Miley?-

Miley no aguantó más, se tiró boca abajo en la cama y se tapó las orejas con una almohada, tocaron a la puerta y Oliver atendió, era la comida que habían pedido, la recibió y dejó todo sobre la mesa.

Miley estuvo un momento más así, sus dos amigos se miraron preocupados. Lilly estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, estaba muy concentrada mirando la calle fue cuando vio la razón del mal humor de su amiga.

–Oh…ya sé porque- dijo la rubia y fue hasta la cama para hacerle compañía a su mejor amiga.

Miley asomó un ojo bajo la almohada.

Lilly estaba a su lado y apenas vio el ojo de Miley le preguntó -¿Cómo te enteraste?-.

Oliver las miraba con curiosidad, tenía una papita a medio comer en su mano -¿Por qué soy yo el que nunca entiende las cosas?- se asomó por la ventana y cambió la expresión de su rostro enseguida –Ya entendí- agregó rápidamente.

Lilly y Oliver habían alcanzado a ver a Jake y la misma chica castaña a la que Hannah había escuchado hablar salir del hotel juntos.

Lo que ninguno vio fue a Jake dar medio vuelta, mirar y suspirar triste hacia donde sabía estaba Miley.

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Donde estuviste todo el día_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Uuf en varios lugares…súper ocupada_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Mmm debes estar cansada. Mejor te dejo dormir_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__No creas en realidad necesitaba hablar con alguien mas_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Alguien mas?_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Si, mis mejores amigos se quedaron hoy a dormir conmigo_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Oh ya veo…y de que tienes que hablar?_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__De Leslie…de que otra cosa puede ser? _

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Que pasó con el?_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Me está empezando a decepcionar_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Si? Que hizo?_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Ser el mismo de antes_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__No entiendo_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Solo….ser el mismo de siempre_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Ok…_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Te demoras bastante en responder…estas ocupado? ____Estas con amy?_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__No…ya quisiera! Estoy con mi mejor amiga_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Ah..ok…bueno, te dejo, mañana hablamos_

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) : **__Ok hasta después_

_**Smileygirl=) : **__Bye_

**Alguien tiene que preguntar o sugerir algo?? jajaja por cierto, no hagan eso de "te mando 5 mails xq no se si el primero...o los 4 anterioes te llegaron bien!" jaja PEEEERRROOO si dejen REVIEWS! aclaro que no les voy a decir naaada...bye!**


	6. Si…no No…si Sino…

**Psss...que les puedo decir..MMM...me olvide!!! LO SIENTO! pero el cole me tiene como LOOOCCAAAA y recien ahora domingo de noche me acorde! y fue xq me pregunte...mmm que habrá de nuevo en fanficition??...y puuff! no había actualizado! perdon OJALA no vuelva a pasar....**

**Disclaimer: nopo! Hannah Montana no me pertenece!**

**Si…no. No…si. Sino…**

Pasaron varios días, Robby llamaba seguido a Miley. Jackson seguía trabajando en el MKC y Lilly y Oliver pasaban bastante tiempo en el estudio con Hannah.

Este día en particular había sido muy cansado, eran casi las 3 de la tarde y Hannah al fin tenía un descanso.

Caminaba rumbo a su camerino seguida por Lola y Mike, quienes como siempre, estaba discutiendo.

-¡Que no!- insistía Mike –Es imposible-

-¡Claro que no!- se defendió Lola

-BUENO- los interrumpió Hannah – ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-

-Claro- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Tengo hambre- comenzó Mike – ¿Les parece si voy por algo de comer?-

-Me parece genial- respondió Hannah haciendo notar que se moría de hambre

Mike desapareció y Hannah y Lola siguieron caminando hasta la puerta dorada con l estrella que llevaba "Hannah" en el medio. Hannah entró y se recostó en su sofá, Lola hizo lo mismo pero en otro sofá al mismo tiempo tomó una de las revistas de la mesa central de la mini sala y la comenzaba a ojear. Hannah la miraba graciosa, siempre le daba risa las caras y gestos que hacía su amiga cuando leía esas revistas

-Bien- comenzó Lilly sin dejar la revista -¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estas saliendo con uno de los Jonas?-

-¿Cuándo ESTÉ saliendo con uno de ellos tal vez?- respondió sarcástica

Las dos comenzaron a reírse

-¿Con cuál de los tres estoy saliendo?- preguntó Hannah curiosa

-Aun no saben- aclaró Lola –Pero según parece, lo más probable es que sea con Nick, por eso de la edad-

-Oh…es lindo-. Siempre disfrutaban de burlarse de las, muy comúnmente, barbaridades que "informaban" en la revistas. ((N/A: Lo siento…pero amé esta pareja jeje))

Tomó un poco de agua de una botella que tenía en la mesa y al dejarla en su puesto se quedó quieta mirando algo

-¿Qué es eso?- señalaba una cajita azul y rectangular

-¿Que es qué?- dejó la revista a un lado y miró el objeto con detenimiento –No se-

Las dos se miraban con curiosidad

-Es tuyo- agregó Lola –En la tapa dice "Hannah"-

La rubia lo cogió con cuidado y la abrió, dentro había un chocolate bastante particular…era un aro de chocolate, como una dona.

-¡Qué raro!- soltó Lola -¿Quién te lo habrá mandado?

-¡Oh vamos! Solo 2 personas han estado aquí- dijo Hannah

-Nosotros no fuimos, además no estuvimos todo el tiempo aquí- aclaró Lola

-Bueno, quien quiera que haya sido, sabía que tenía hambre- acto seguido le dio un mordisco y compartió con su amiga.

Guardaron un poco para Mike en el refrigerador, cuando estaban dispuestas a sentarse y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, el celular de Lola sonó, era Mike, había olvidado llevar dinero.

Lola salió en auxilio de su amigo y quedaron con Hannah en verse allá despues porque tenía primero que ajustarse la peluca.

Una vez lista, apenas salía cuando tropezó y fue a dar de narices al suelo…o al chico, porque calló sobre alguien.

-Lo siento- dijo apenas logro respirar

-Ah…es culpa mía, no te preocupes-. Cruzaron miradas y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose…

Hannah se levantó y enseguida el chico. Era algo más alto que ella, tez blanca casi pálida, ojos verdes claros brillantes e intensos y cabello negro.

-Soy Lucas, un placer- extendió su mano

-Lo mismo digo- sacudió su mano con la él, lo miraba embobada

-¿Adonde ibas?- preguntó Lucas con una enorme sonrisa

-A almorzar- dijo Hannah y apenas lo dijo se mordió inconscientemente la esquina del labio inferior

-Oh, bueno- se rascó la frente –Crees…crees que más tarde podamos ¿Hablar?- dijo algo nervioso

-Claro- respondió Hannah más rápido de lo que siquiera ella esperaba

-¡Genial! Y…Ehm ¿Cómo te encuentro?- preguntó el pelinegro

-En mi camarín- respondió Hannah tratando de sonar algo obvia

-Claro, tu camarín- le dedicó una última sonrisa –Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos- repitió Hannah.

La chica se fue en busca de sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa. Los encontró en el camino, los ayudó con un par de cosas y fueron a su camarín, ahí les contó de Lucas y aunque los dos tenias varias dudas sobre el chico decidieron ahorrarse comentarios y dejar que su amiga sea feliz, después de todo, últimamente no la había pasado bien.

Apenas habían terminado de comer cuando golpearon a la puerta, Lola abrió y se encontró con Lucas, Hannah apenas y se despidió de sus amigos.

-Algo no anda bien- dijo Mike cuando él y Lola estaba solos

-Lo sé- respondió la chica –Yo se que a Lucas lo he visto en algún lado-

Hannah regreso a su dormitorio en el hotel algo tarde, pero radiante de felicidad. Les contó a Lilly y Oliver todo sobre Lucas. Era solo 2 años mayor que ella, era único hijo y tenía dos hermanastros. Estudiaba en una academia pupilo y en esas vacaciones estaba trabajando con Jake porque su padre se lo había pedido supuestamente "Para que gane algo de experiencia de trabajo". Era re fanático de Panic at the disco y un genio en la informática. Coleccionaba carros, era un gran pianista y esa tarde se había ofrecido a arreglar su laptop que hace días venia con varios problemas.

En el mismo hotel pero en otra habitación Lucas entraba sonriente, hace mucho que no lucía igual pero ese día la había pasado tan increíble que simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Jake lo miraba extrañado desde el balcón, el lucía totalmente diferente. Estaba junto a Cris conversando. Cristina tenía el aspecto de modelo: alta, castaña, ojos claros y su rostro parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana (N/A: ¿Les suena?).

-¡Hermanito!- saltó Cris al verlo

-¡Cris! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Lucas caminando hasta ellos sin dejar la enorme sonrisa a un lado

-Trato de convencer a Jake para salir- le dedico unos ojos de reproche a Jake –Hace mucho que no salimos- puso puchero

-¡Es cierto!- soltó Lucas –Te vendría bien...luces muy cansado- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al rubio

-Pero…-comenzó Jake

-¡Pero nada!- lo cortó Cris –El sábado tienes libre…por favor…-suplicaba y puso nuevamente puchero.

Jake la miró y le causó un poco de gracias, rodó los ojos y rendido dijo–Esta bien, el sábado salimos-. Cris comenzó a dar saltitos y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Pero solo porque se trata de ti, de no ser así, no saldría- agregó Jake.

Cris estaba muy feliz abrazó a Lucas y vio a Jake que los miraba gracioso

-Hace tiempo que nos los veía sonrientes a este par de amigos- dijo Cris con algo de nostalgia en la voz –Pero tú ya llegaste así- dijo refiriéndose a Lucas -¿Dónde estuviste la tarde?-

-Pues…no me van a creer- su sonrisa resplandeció mas –Salí con Hannah Montana- dijo alegre. Cris sonrió también y lo felicitó, pero Jake estaba más serio que nunca y no se podía creer lo que acaba de salir de la boca de Lucas

-¿Con quién?-preguntó Jake incrédulo

-Con Hannah, es increíble ¿Saben?- respondió este

-Lo sé- dijo el rubio cortante, pero Lucas apenas lo escuchó estaba muy concentrado recordando

-Mañana la vuelvo a ver. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo que terminar un favor que me pidió. Hasta mañana-. No dijo más, fue hasta la sala, tomó su mochila y se encerró en una de las habitaciones.

Cristina lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, pero se le borró al instante que vio a Jake…estaba cabizbajo y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y su respiración era… ¿Entrecortada? Cris fue hasta él, pero antes de que ella dijera algo Jake fue hasta su habitación balbuceo un suave "Hasta mañana" y se encerró igual.

Era viernes por la noche, los dos días siguientes Hannah los tenía libres y los chicos habían regresado a su vida normal en Malibú.

Miley y Lilly estaban en la habitación de la primera revisando unas revistas y comiendo pizza.

-Al parecer- continuó Lilly con lo que decía –Lucas y tú tienen más en común de lo que todos esperábamos-

-Aja- dijo Miley secamente –Lucas es muy bueno…además de muy guapo. Es atento, amable y todo un caballero…además entiende el ritmo de vida de Hannah y no es famoso-

-Justo lo que buscabas, te felicito- dijo la rubia antes de tomar otro pedazo de pizza

-Si…pero yo aun no creo poder…-Miley la miraba asustada a Lilly

-Si puedes y si estas lista- Lilly sabia que responder antes de que Miley preguntara, conocía tan bien a su amiga –Y si, ya es hora de que te des una nueva oportunidad y olvides definitivamente a Jake- agregó Lilly antes de que Miley dijera otra cosa.

Miley sabía que de alguna forma su amiga tenía razón. Dejó el pedazo que tenía en la mano de vuelta en la caja y fue hasta el balcón. Lo cierto es que sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero ella no quería y no podía olvidar a Jake.

-¡Miley!- Oliver la llamaba desde la playa

-¡Hey! ¡Sube!- Miley le hizo señas con su mano para que su amigo entrara a su casa

Oliver hizo un signo de Ok con sus pulgares y en minutos ya estaba junto a sus amigas

-Chicas- lucía serio -¿Escucharon lo de Jake?... ¡Pizza!…-Cogió un pedazo

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontró su identidad o sigue perdida?- dijo Miley sarcástica poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Ah?, no de eso no escuché nada…pero supe que hoy tuvo una reunión, quería renunciar- mordió su pizza y habló con boca llena –e pe eiban a esafadecer a ju pedfonafe-

-¿Qué?- Lilly no podía creerlo – ¿El príncipe azul de Hannah va a morir?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?...no puedo creerlo- dijo Miley triste -¿Dónde lo escuchaste?-

-Me enteré en el set- Oliver iba a coger otro pedazo pero Lilly le dio una palmada en la mano.

-Primero termina de contar- le dijo seria

-No sé nada más- de defendió el chico –Pero…pensé que te alegrarías- se dirigió a Miley

-Yo también…-Miley se sentó en el borde la cama

Lilly y Oliver, quien por cierto seguía comiendo, la miraban preocupados

-Aun no me olvido de Jake…y verlo a diario de alguna forma me mantiene…-

-¿Con la ilusión?- Oliver terminó la frase por ella, miró con detenimiento a su amiga solo por unos segundos y se arrodilló frente a ella –Miley…-

-¡Ya lo sé! Ya sé que Jake no cambió, y que para él lo nuestro se acabó- respiro hondo –pero todo esto de la flor…la carta…-

-No estarás pensando que…- Lilly se sentó a su lado –Amiga no puedes seguir así…nada mas mírate, tú sigues aquí deprimida pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue mientras que en el niñito cara linda ese está quien sabe dónde y quien sabe con quién-

-Lilly tiene razón- comenzó Ol –Lo de Jake se acabó debes darle una nueva oportunidad a tu corazón-

*** Otra habitación***

-¿Tú crees que eso funcione?- Jake miraba con duda desde donde estaba sentado a Lucas que estaba al pie de la puerta de la habitación mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¡Claro que sí!, el plan es perfecto- Lucas sonaba muy seguro y entusiasmado. Estaba seguro de que con su plan todo iba a salir como lo esperaba –Es cuestión de tiempo-

-No se…-el rubio dudaba mucho –Yo ya tenía pensado algo, de hecho y-

-¡Olvídalo! Olvídate de todo. Hazme caso, si no funciona haces lo que tú quieras- Lucas fue hasta la cama

**Habitación de Miley**

-¿Y si esa oportunidad se la doy a Jake?- Miley comenzaba a confundirse

-No es cuestión de hacer las cosas por hacerlas- Lilly la miraba seria

-Y menos si se tratan de cosas en las que puedes resultar muy lastimada –correspondió Oliver. El al igual que Lilly no querían que su amiga pasara por lo mismo y con el mismo idiota, como llamaban ellos a Jake.

-Jake no calza en tu vida, es totalmente opuesto a lo que tú eres como persona y artista-

(N/A: Ahora viene una escena alternada. Lo que está en cursivas lo dice Miley en su habitación y lo que esta norma lo está diciendo Jake en la de él)

-Entonces…actúo como el Jake antiguo y con eso llamo la atención de Miley-

_-Yo siento que el Jake antiguo no existe más, de alguna forma me lo ha demostrado-_

-Tengo que ser…cretino, pedante, orgulloso y…mujeriego-

_-Tiene que demostrar ser más…normal-_

-Después darle celos…conquistarla como lo hice la primera vez-

_-No quiero que se repita nada…si eso pasa…pues-_

-De seguro me da otra oportunidad-

_-Esta es su última oportunidad…nuestra última oportunidad-_

**Habitación de Jake**

-¡Exacto!- festejó Lucas –Es un plan perfecto-

-Pues sí, ya no suena tan mal- Jake aun tenía duda, se notaba en su rostro

**Habitación de Miley**

-Si es lo que quieres…está bien, tú sabes que te apoyamos- dijo Lilly rendida

En ese momento llegó un mensaje a la línea de Hannah

"No lo olvides. Sábado 10 am. No awanto las ganas, Luks"

-¿Lucas?- Ol miraba la castaña curioso -¿Van a salir?

-Sip- respondió su amiga

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) :**_

_Sabes. Hace días que no hablamos. No he sabido de ti en semanas, de seguro estas muy ocupada xq tu cel tampoco contestas….avisame si todo esta bien ok?...Estoy algo preocupado…esto no es normal en nosotros. Nosotros somos raros jaja…_

_Besos_

_**Alguna duda? consejo?? R&R...**_


	7. No de nuevo

**_Hola! y perdon por la demora. Aqui esta el nuevo cap! jeje nn....un saludo y beso a todas...nos vemos!!_**

**_R&R_**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana no me pertenece**

**No de nuevo…**

El día tan esperado por Lucas al fin había llegado, era sábado y faltaban 10 minutos para las 10.

Estaba sentado al borde de la pileta de un parque en el que había acordado encontrarse con Hannah. Jugaba con un chorro de agua cuando Hannah lo interrumpió

-Hola Lucas- Hannah lo miraba sonriente, llevaba ropa semi-sport y un bolso

-¡Hola!- se paró de golpe, como si tuviera un resorte -¿Lista?-

-Eso creo…-dijo nerviosa -¿Adónde vamos?-

-Oh pues…ya verás-

Lucas la guió hasta su auto, le abrió la puerta y entró después de ella

En otro lado de la ciudad, en una limusina negra iban Cris y Jake. Después de casi media hora al fin habían llegado. Se bajaron en el estacionamiento y como siempre, seguidos por los paparazzi, que al parecer ese día se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a ese lugar.

A lo largo de su caminata todos lo llamaban por su nombre y le pedían que girara o hacían preguntas o chistes para que los dos sonrieran. Flashes venían por todas las direcciones y aunque un tanto lento debido a los fotógrafos y fans que se habían aglomerado consiguieron llegar a las puertas de vidrio del edificio. Entraron apresurados y respiraron aliviados.

Afuera del local, mas gritos y bullicio se armó con la llegada de una segunda limusina.

-¿Quién será?- Cris se ponía de puntitas intentando de esta forma ver algo

-¿En verdad importa?- dijo Jake sin darle importancia – ¡Te gano el kart azul!-. Dicho esto salió corriendo

Cris intentó ver por última vez antes de salir corriendo tras Jake

Hannah y Lucas llegaron seguidos de varios paparazzi y en el estacionamiento del lugar se encontraron con muchos más, además de fans.

Todos preguntaban a Hannah sobre su acompañante "¿Quién es Hannah?" "¿Esta es una cita?" "¿De dónde lo conoces?", etc.

Hannah se quedó como estatua unos segundos cuando reconoció el lugar, como no iba a hacerlo si hay trabajaba su hermano, estaba parada en medio de un mar de gente frente al edificio del MKC.

Despertó de sus pensamientos en cuestión de segundos y comenzó a caminar nerviosa hacia el edificio. Lucas por su lado, caminaba muy cerca de ella con una gran sonrisa.

Entraron por las puertas de vidrio y atravesaron el lobby hasta el mostrador

-Hola, bienve… ¿Hannah Montana?- Jackson tenía los ojos fuera de órbita y la boca muy abierta

-¡Hola!- dijo Miley con la sonrisa más inocente que le pudo dirigir a su hermano

-Eh…como decía. ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Primera vez que corren?-

-No- respondió Lucas con sonrisa autosuficiente –Es decir, para mí no, para mi acompañante si-

-Oh, ya veo- Jackson dirigía como podía miradas de reproche a su hermana -¡Muy bien! Cascos y llaves, carros karts 5 y 6- se agachó un momento y dejó sobre el mesón dos cascos color rojo y un par de llaves –Que se diviertan-

Lucas y Hannah caminaron hasta la pista, se alistaron y tras una breve explicación de cómo manejar el kart comenzaron a dar vueltas a los largo de la pista.

No era para nada malo o difícil, de hecho, la rubia se la estaba pasando muy bien, todo eso era muy divertido. Sentir en viento golpeando su rostro y la adrenalina a flor de piel eran dos sensaciones increíbles. Se había olvidado de cosas muy simples, como tener un día libre sin más obligaciones que la de pasarla bien y todo se lo debía a tantos días encerrada en el set y camerinos, sin contar hoteles, buses de tour y otras cosas.

Después de varias…en realidad muchas vueltas, Hannah decidió parar un momento para refrescarse, fue hasta el bar a tomar algo, después de ordenar y que le sirvieran estaba sentada cuando a sus oídos llegó la conversación entre dos chicos que trabajaban en el lugar

"¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Qué día de locos!"

"¿De locos? De famosos mas bien, Hannah Montana y Jake Ryan!"

"Que graciosos" pensó para sí misma "Y bueno, debe ser raro para ellos…Jake Y Hannah en… ¡UN MOMENTO!". Giró de golpe y miró a los dos empleados como si estuvieran locos, iba a hablar con ellos cuando alcanzó a ver a su derecha a Jake, bajándose de un kart y de otro a Cristina.

Los miraba atónita, el par de rubios no dejaban de sonreírse. De repente sintió como todo dentro de sí misma se retorcía y un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y se alojaba en su estómago. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia. Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido y sus manos se cerraron en un puño tan apretadas que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. Solo quería una cosa en ese momento: salir de aquel lugar. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Lucas con tono preocupado

Hannah se limpió rápido las lagrimas y giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a el

-¿Me disculpas?- puso la mejor sonrisa inocente que encontró –Voy al baño-. Enseguida salió a toda prisa del lugar. Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de Lucas, con cuidado y siempre pendiente del muchacho fue hasta el lobby, necesitaba ayuda de su hermano.

-¡Jackson!- dijo la rubia apenas lo vio

-Miley, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Jackson dejó lo que estaba haciendo y caminó lento hasta ella -¿Papá sabe?-

-No…pero eso ahora no importa. Necesito salir de aquí- casi suplicaba. Jackson la miró sin entender nada, pero la mirada suplicante de su hermana y la tristeza y rabia que se veían en sus ojos no lo hizo dudar

-Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo, ahora regresa, que ya te demoraste bastante-.

Miley no lo escuchó dos veces y regresó hasta donde Lucas. Estaba por sentarse, cuando su celular sonó, era Jackson, le explicó todo lo que tenía que hacer, como hacerlo y qué decir.

-Lo siento mucho- Hannah puso la voz más arrepentida que tenía – ¡Claro que sí! Adiós-

-¿Qué ocurre?- el pelinegro la miraba atento

- Ehm…jeje- se rasco detrás de la oreja –Que pena contigo, pero me tengo que ir. Es que olvidé un compromiso muy, muy importante- recalco con exageración los "muy"- y me tengo que ir-

-Oh bueno. No hay problema, de todas formas la pase muy bien-. Lucas la miraba directo a los ojos, dio un paso al frente hasta estar muy cerca de ella y con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Hannah –Eres muy especial, me encantó salir contigo-

-A mi…también- Se separó del chico, tomó su bolso y solo dijo "Adiós" antes de salir corriendo. Corrió hasta el baño, muy apurada, por suerte y se había convencido a si misma de llevar ropa de Miley. Cuando estuvo cambiada y lista Jackson la esperaba fuera del baño impaciente y listo para la última etapa del plan.

El se puso la peluca de Hannah, salió por otra puerta en lugar de la principal y los paparazzi por suerte no lo vieron hasta que la limo se puso en movimiento.

Miley respiró aliviada cuando la limusina desapareció de vista. Estaba por salir del lugar, cuando una voz a la que reconoció de inmediato la llamó.

-¡Miley!- Jake corrió hasta ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh…Jake- dijo la castaña de mala gana

-¡Que coincidencia! Hannah y Luc-

-Si bueno, tú también estabas ocupado. Lo siento, me tengo que ir, adiós- dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Jake se quedó unos segundos parado aun procesando la frialdad de Miley, le dolían hasta los huesos cuando ella se comportaba de esa forma

-¡Espera!- corrió hasta ella. Miley soltó aire ya cansada de la situación y con la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba dio nuevamente vuelta y lo miró seria y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Solo…solo quería- Jake tragó y desvió su mirada concentrándose en un punto fijo en el piso –Solo quería despedirme y decirte que me encanto y fue lindo volver a verte-

Miley no puedo evitar enternecerse con la actitud de Jake, su mirada triste y su tono melancólico de voz. Ya no lo miraba tan dura, y sus brazos se dejaron caer a los lados

-Entonces, ¿Es verdad? ¿Te vas?- Miley rogaba dentro suyo que todo se tratase de una broma, una cruel y vil broma, pero broma al fin

-Sí, es verdad. Me dieron estos días para pensarlo bien, pero no voy…al parecer no va a cambiar nada-. "No cuando tú me tratas de esta forma, me estas matando Miley" pensó

-¿Por qué?- la castaña no podía creer que aquel rumor sea verdad y no encontraba razón alguna

Jake la miró y fue directo a lo que más le gustaba de ella, sus ojos –Por ti-

-¡¿Por mi?!-. Ok, eso tenía sentido, pensaba Miley. Muero por que el destino nos dé una segunda… tercera oportunidad y el no solo conseguía destruir la imagen de un nuevo Jake en tan solo días ¡Sino que además se iba!, justo lo que ella más quería: estar lejos del amor de su vida.

Jake miraba a Miley cuidadosamente, sin dejar escapar un detalle, su cabello, sus ojos, sus manos…sus labios. Quería llevarse una imagen de por vida de su primer amor grabado para siempre en su corazón. Sabía que Miley no entendía bien las cosas. Aun con media sonrisa en sus labios guardó sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean y dudando comenzó –Yo, aunque no lo creas, si me doy cuenta de lo incomoda y tensa que te pones cuando trabajamos juntos en escenas. También se, que no te agrada estar cerca mío… y pues…ya no quiero molestarte más. Además, y-

-¡No es cierto!- soltó Miley, dio un paso al frente –Jake…es verdad que me pongo tensa pero yo estoy acostumbrada a "cantar" en frente de cientos de personas, no a "besar"- en susurro- a mi ex – tono normal –enfrente de cientos de personas en un set…pero por otro lado, prefiero hacer esto contigo, que te conozco a hacerlo con un, extraño-. No podía creer que le estuviera diciendo estas cosas al cazador de zombis

-De verdad…no te vayas- desvió su mirada, no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable ante otras personas –Contigo todo esto es difícil, es verdad. Pero sin ti…sería imposible. No sé cómo Ryan, pero en estas últimas semana he aprendido bastante de ti-.

Jake la miraba convencido que esas palabras habían salido del fondo del corazón de la chica. Conocía a Miley y adoraba cuando se ponía nerviosa, como en esos momentos, y cuando solo con su mirada transformaba todo, como en ese momento.

-Está bien. Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz-

Miley sonrió sin creérselo "Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz" las palabras se repetían sin cesar en su mente. Se miraban tiernos hasta que…

-¡Jake!- Cristina llamaba al chico con sus manos desde la puerta que llevaba a la pista

-Bueno mi-

-Si, te llama. Nos vemos- Miley dio media vuelta y salió rápido del lugar.

Afuera del lugar tomó un taxi y fue hasta su casa donde una preocupada Lilly la esperaba

-¿Dónde estabas? Jackson se está volviendo loco ahí dentro- Lilly la ayudó con el bolso.

Pagaron el taxi y entraron a la casa

-Menos mal y estas bien ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- Jackson estuvo a punto de tirase sobre Miley cuando la vio entrar

-Estoy bien, tranquilos- se abrió paso entre sus dos mejores amigos y su hermano hasta el sofá –No paso na…. ¿Qué es eso?- Miley miraba recelosa. Sobre el piano estaba bosito y al lado de este una funda rosa – ¿Es tuyo?-

-No…te llego otra sorpresa. Estaba al pie de la puerta cuando llegué- Lilly dejó a un lado el tema de Miley y fue hasta el piano, cogió la funda y se la dio a su amiga –ábrelo-

La funda era de un rosa bajito, tamaño mediano. Por dentro estaba todo lleno de papel rosa y muy encimita una tarjeta con "Miley" delicadamente escrito. La castaña miró curiosa la tarjeta y abrió y busco con curiosidad entre el papel, sus manos se toparon con algo y lo sacaron. Era un peluche bastante parecido a "Bosito" pero con un lazo en cada orejita, un tutú y en una de sus "manos" tenía bordado una "V"

-Oh… ¡Que ternura! No la vas a llamar Bosita, ¿Cierto?- Lilly la miraba curiosa y expectante

-No- sonrió su amiga –Pero... ¿Quién me la mandó?

Algunas semanas habían pasado. Robby "por mala suerte" tuvo que quedarse más de lo esperado. Las negociaciones se habían alargado más de lo que cualquiera de los agentes que estaban con él se lo hubiesen esperado. En Europa todos querían presentar a Hannah, pero él como padre no quería explotar demasiado a su nena…no iba a hacerlo, Razón por la que tenían que hablar con cada ejecutivo que estaba dispuesto a llevar a Hannah a diferentes países. Estaba en Italia por esos días y según el ya le quedaba poco por hacer. Las cosas para el marchaban de maravilla. Además de trabajar, le había sobrado tiempo para pasear y conocer un poco de cada ciudad.

Conforme visitaba más lugares, se sentía más orgulloso de su pequeña. Hannah era más famosa de lo que él creía y de lo que su nena se esperaba. Estaba más que seguro que esa gira europea iba a ser todo un éxito.

Jackson estaba ordenando la mesa de recepción del club tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que ni se había fijado en que su jefe estaba parado al pie del otro lado del mostrador mirándolo con suma curiosidad y una sonrisa

-Buenos días- dijo apurado apenas se dio cuenta

-Buenos días. Veo que ya casi terminas por aquí-. Chris era el gerente del lugar. Era un hombre cincuentón de estatura promedio, cabello pelirrojo, ojos claros y tez blanca. Chris era originario de Inglaterra pero vivía en Estados Unidos desde hace ya 30 años. Claro que no siempre en el mismo sitio puesto que en su infancia y juventud había competido representando a su país en carreras de autos por todo el país norteamericano.

-Así es, ya está todo listo- Jackson sonreía extasiado

-Bien, antes de irme hazme un favor- revisó su reloj –Revisa que los camerinos estén vacíos y en orden ¿Si?-

-Por supuesto, señor-

Caminaba hasta el baño, entro y comenzó a revisar vestidor por vestidor. Abrió la puerta del 6to de 10 cubículos y la cerró de golpe al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí.

-¡Lo siento!, lo siento muchísimo no fue mi inten…..NO PUEDE SER- dejó caer su mandíbula y se quedó como estatua ante lo que veía.

_**Smileygirl=) :**_

_Hey! Si!...que anormalidad en nosotros. Si hace tiempo estaba de malas ahora toy de peores. No se que hacer. Estoy super confundida! Esto del admirador secreto es muy agobiante. Ni siquiera se en quien sospechar. Mi vida esta llena de cosas por hacer y hombres! Que martirio jaja…_

_Avisame cuando te conectes_

_Bye_


	8. ¿Funciona?

**¿Funciona?**

Oliver estaba en su habitación sentado en frente de su computadora, parecía sorprendido mientras veía con una expresión de duda el monitor

-Algo está mal aquí- se paró de golpe y cogió su teléfono –Aquí hay gato encerrado-

Marcó un número a toda prisa y tras un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz de Lilly

-¿Qué ocurre Ol?- se escuchaba ruido de carros y gente gritando

-Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente, sobre Miley- se sentó de nuevo frente al monitor. -Ol…si es por lo que me dijiste ayer. Ya no te preocupes, Miley está bien ¿Si? Deja de ser tan paranoico. Eso de ayudar a tu mamá en la estación de policías se te está subiendo a la cabeza- Lilly casi gritaba por el ruido. -No es cierto. Son sospechas y además ahora tengo nuevas y más contundentes- Oliver se sentía ofendido. Pero lo cierto es que aquel tema de Hannah, Jake y los regalos le preocupaban y no descansaría hasta contestar sus propias dudas. -Está bien, está bien. Como tú quieras…ahora no puedo seguir hablando, me cuentas después- Lilly colgó. El pelinegro se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera despeinándola un poco, lanzó el teléfono a la cama y continuó lo suyo.

Lola guardo de vuelta su celular y entro al edificio de donde había salido en busca de un poco de silencio para poder hablar por celular. Las mejores amigas estaban en el estadio más grande de la ciudad debido a que Hannah Montana se iba a presentar en el Festival de Música y Artes de Malibú.

El lugar estaba a reventar, miles y miles de aficionados había llenado el lugar. A lo largo del pasillo Lola se topó con varias bandas y cantantes que también habían sido invitados, ya estaba algo acostumbrada, de hecho a la gran mayoría los había visto más de una vez, por no decir 10.

Fue directo hasta el camerino de su amiga, en donde se encontró con una nerviosa Hannah sentada enfrente del tocador

-¿Quién era?- Hannah miraba a Lola con una fingida sonrisa

-Oliver- dijo mientras caminaba dando vueltas–Sabes, no puedo creer que en realidad estés a punto de presentarte en el festival-

-Yo tampoco, estoy muy nerviosa- Hannah detuvo a Lola con una mano

-Vamos…son tan solo 3 canciones, tu eres genial y de seguro todo sale bien- Lola estaba convencida del talento de su amiga. Hannah iba a responder pero en ese momento llamaron a puerta, la abrió pero no encontró más que un ramo de rosas blancas a sus pies.

-¡No puede ser!- la rubia se agachó y cogió el gran ramo

-¿Mas? Ya me comencé a asustar- Lola miraba el ramo llena de curiosidad

-Mira- Miley tomó la tarjetita –"E"-

-¿Perdón?- Lola la miraba extrañada

-Eso dice…"E"-.

Las dos se quedaron un momento pensando hasta que le llego a Hannah la hora de presentarse.

Caminó por un largo pasillo hasta la parte trasera del escenario en donde su banda y bailarines las esperaban ansiosos por empezar.

Todo resultó genial, Hannah se lució en el escenario. En un principio estaba nerviosa porque no pensó en encontrarse con TANTA gente pero entre la multitud distinguió a Jackson y a Lola y en las primeras filas a Jake y Lucas.

Bajó del escenario, felicitó a sus músicos y bailarines, que se habían lucido y saludó a varios artistas entre cantantes y actores que se acercaban a felicitarla, uno de ellos…Jake. Quien llegó al lugar seguido por una veintena de chicas

-Chicas, chicas, chicas…una sola a la vez hay Jake para todas- con una sonrisa de galán el rubio se hacía paso entre varias de sus seguidoras hasta llegar a Hannah – ¡Buen trabajo!- dijo el chico cuando estuvo al fin frente a ella –Estuviste genial-

-Qué bueno que te gusto…Jake- lo miraba totalmente enfadada y de sus ojos chispeaba rabia. Dio media vuelta y caminó sin decir o sonreír más.

Si alguna vez pensó que Jake había cambiado aunque sea un 0.000000001% de…Jake, en ese momento se había borrado toda esperanza y todas las ganas de querer luchar por tener algo con él se habían ido como las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Jake en su lugar, se quedó atónito. Esperaba aunque sea un insulto, una broma. Pero no ese tono, esa mirada y tampoco la expresión de rostro de la mejor amiga de su amada.-Esto…no está funcionado- susurró y seguido sintió una punzada en el medio de su estómago.

La rubia cerró de un portazo la puerta de su camerino y se lanzó al sofá, se tapó el rostro con una almohada y se quedó así por un momento hasta que su celular sonó

"¿Si?"

"¡Tesoro! Nena ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mas o menos pa"

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Acabo de ver el concierto y estuviste genial"

"Si, el concierto estuvo increíble, pero…"

"¿Amor que ocurre?"

"Nada importante, solo necesito descansar"

"Estas segura Miles…porque si hace falta ahora mismo tomo un avión y regreso y.."

"No pa…no hace falta eso. Tu…quedate y termina lo que sea que aun tengas que hacer. Solo estoy cansada"

"Está bien. Descansa entocnes"

"Chao pa"

"Chao nena"

Lola había entrado al camerino en silencio. Miraba a su amiga muy pendiente, sabía perfectamente que estaba mal, sabía que en esos días Jake Ryan la estaba destruyendo sin saberlo.

Hablaron un momento y quedaron de acuerdo en que esa noche Lilly dormiría en casa de Miley. En cuestión de minutos ya estaban en la limusina rumbo a la casa de la castaña que iba muy pensativa y mirando un punto fijo en la ventana.

-¿Recuerdas el club de teatro para el que dimos una audición para entrar?- soltó de repente Lilly

-Si, ¿Qué tiene?- en realidad en ese momento no le importaba mucho aunque tan solo meses atrás no dejaba de hablar del dichoso club

-Pues…que nos aceptaron. Tenemos práctica en una semana- Lilly estaba seria, le preocupaba esa actitud de su amiga. La conocía mejor que nadie, era más que su hermana y sabía perfectamente que las estaba pasando mal y la ponía peor el no saber qué hacer para ayudarla.

-Eso es…genial. Si, es genial- poco a poco apareció una semi-sonrisa en el rostro de Miles, se comenzaba a animar –Nada mejor para distraerme, además, las prácticas son cada 15 días y en mis días libres-

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) :**_

_Tan mal esta todo? De seguro y ya tienes algunas pistas solo que no te has dado cuenta. Yo estoy maso…las cosas con Amy no van como lo esperaba y en mi familia tengo ciertos problemas, específicamente con mi hermano. Ojala y todo cambie pronto para los dos. Suerte en todo linda._

_Bye_


	9. ¡No vengas!

**¡No vengas!**

Los siguientes días habían volado entre entrevistas de Hannah, alguna que otra presentación y con el club de teatro del colegio.

La vida comenzaba a cambiar de color para Miley, estaba mejor, feliz, aunque aun guardaba algún que otro sentimiento con lo de Jake.

Era martes en la tarde y Hannah iba en el auto de Lucas con Oliver rumbo al colegio pues tenían práctica. Lilly y Miley se habían encargado de que Oliver también entrara al club de teatro, aunque a él no le gustara o interesara. En un principio se había negado en un 100% pero después de varias suplicas y "Oliver, eres mi mejor amigo y si no hacemos esto los tres, jamás tendremos tiempo para estar juntos" había accedido, a regañadientes, pero accedió.

-Bueno aquí estamos- anunció Lucas, al mismo tiempo que el auto se detuvo – Sana y salva-.

-Así es- Hannah se rió un poco –Gracias por traernos, nos vemos- se despidió con un rápido beso en la mejilla y estaba a punto de salir del auto pero Lucas la jalo delicadamente del brazo

-Que te diviertas, aunque no sé donde le encuentras lo divertido a ayudar en una biblioteca-. Aunque Lucas no era famoso parecía ser que el hecho de trabajar rodeado de fama se le había subido a la cabeza. Era muy amable, gracioso, simpático y todo un caballero pero siempre reflejaba ser un "Jake" solo que sin las fans, el trabajo o el dinero.

-Yo me entiendo- la rubia lanzó una sonrisa fingida y se soltó del brazo

-Por supuesto. Bueno, me tengo que ir, Jake me debe estar esperando. Nos vemos… ¿Oliver? ¿Cierto?-.

-Si…adiós- a Oliver no le agradaba en lo absoluto, casi con una mueca en la cara que disimulaba una sonrisa se despido con la mano y dio media vuelta.

Cuando el auto de Lucas desapareció, Oliver cubrió a Hannah con su sudadera y los dos corrieron hasta el cuarto de limpieza para que Hannah pudiera cambiarse.

-¿Biblioteca? ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?- Oliver gritaba desde fuera del cuarto

-¡No! Fue lo primero que se vino a la mente ¿ok?- dijo Mi mientras guardaba su peluca y se arreglaba el cabello –Por suerte y no se ofreció a acompañarme-

-¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? Al parecer tiene mejores cosas que hacer- Oli no pudo evitar sacar a la luz lo mucho que le desagradaba Lucas

-Ahora eso no importa- salió del cuarto con bolso en mano y vestida como Miley –Ya vamos tarde-.

Los dos salieron en carrera hasta el auditorio en donde se encontraron con Lilly y el resto de personas que integraban el club, por suerte aun no había empezado la práctica de ese día.

Después de casi dos horas de clases de expresión corporal, respiración y vocalización los tres amigos habían terminado. Caminaban por uno de los pasillos de su escuela rumbo a la salida para después ir juntos hasta la playa

-¿No te ha llegado nada mas?- preguntó Lilly haciendo referencia al admirador secreto de Miley

-No, nada más- dijo Miley rápido a la vez que doblaban la esquina por un pasillo

-¿De que hablan?- Oliver intervino

-Del "admirador secreto" de Miley- dijo con una voz de misterio –No le ha mandado nada nuevo-

-¿Desde hace cuanto que no sabes de el?- el pelinegro entró nuevamente en investigación y es que estaba decidido a averiguar quién era antes de que otro lo haga

-Casi una semana- dijo sencillamente la castaña

-Yo aun creo que es Lucas- dijo Lilly casi gritando –Estoy convencida que es el-

-No es el- dijo simple Oliver

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó la rubia

-Solo lo sé ¿Está bien? Y ustedes ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de porque lo digo- Oliver adelantó el paso dejando a las dos chicas pensativas.

-¿Lo último que te dio fue un ramo?- preguntó Lilly a su mejor amiga

-No, después de eso me mandó…un poema y una carta- estaba haciendo memoria y contando con los dedos

-Un poema y una carta…que lindo ¿Dónde te los dejo?-dijo Lilly con voz soñadora y más aguda de lo normal

-El poema me lo mandó con un camarero en la pizzería de Vittolo…en una servilleta-dijo lo último con una mueca en la cara, el detalle habia sido lindo, pero para la proxima hubiese sido mejor aunque sea en el recibo–y la carta la dejó en el auto de Jackson el día que fuimos de compras-

-Tienes tanta suerte- dijo la rubia y puso uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Miley

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, también dejó un mensaje en la tabla de surf de Jackson-

-¿Enserio? ¿No has pensado en que Jackson lo conoce?- La rubia intentaba llegar a un punto. Jackson al parecer estaba muy involucrado.

-Ni idea, pero esto me asusta un poco. Conoce mucho sobre mi vida. Adónde voy, mi familia, mi escuela…a lo mejor no es todo tan bueno como parece Lilly- el rostro era inconfundible, preocupación y miedo en sus ojos y un movimiento repetitivo con las manos.

-Miley…-comenzó Lilly

-No, basta. Esto va enserio, me asusta y puede que sea muy románico y todo lo que quieras pero…- Miley continuó hablando como si nada, mirándose las manos

-Miley…-volvió a llamar la rubia

-Esto se está escapando de mis manos y…-

-Mira al frente de una buena vez- gritó la rubia

Alzó la mirada y lo primero que encontró fue a muchas personas, por no decir a toda la escuela mirándola atónitos – ¿Qué pasa? Porque todos me miran aaa... ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Miley abrió por completo sus ojos. Su botella de agua cayó al instante al piso con un sonido ahogado.

Frente a ella, colgado de extremo a extremo del pasillo estaba un lienzo blanco. Bordes decorados con rosas, lunas y dibujo tribales color verde y en el centro con letras grandes entre colores lila y rosado "I 3 Miley Stewart" y colgado de un listón del mismo color un girasol

-No puede ser-balbuceó Miley.

Al instante mas chicas y chicos que estaban en el colegio por diferentes razones se acercaban para ver por si solos el rumor que había corrido casi a la velocidad de la luz. Se escuchaban risas, suspiros y cosas tipo: "¿Por qué tu nunca me haces algo así?"

Miley seguía sin creérselo hasta que una de sus profesoras la saco de sus pensamientos

-Señorita Stewart, le agradecería que retirara el cartel…o lo que sea. Obstruye el paso"-

Lilly y Miley sacaron lo más rápido que pudieron la tela, la doblaron con cuidado y la guardaron en el bolso de Miley que parecía estar a punto de reventar por todas las cosas que llevaba dentro. Miley cogió el girasol y admiraba cada uno de sus pétalos acariciándolos suavemente, había tomado segundos para que se olvidara lo peligroso que podía ser todo eso.

Las chicas continuaron su rumbo y al instante que salieron del edifico se toparon con Oliver

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen? Te dejó una flor y un letrero en…-

-Si- lo cortó rápida Lilly –Ya lo sacamos ¿Dónde te metiste?- dijo curiosa con las manos como jarra y con mirada sospechosa

-Eh…estaba…o-ocupado-evitaba mirar a los ojos a su amiga

Los tres amigos continuaron su conversación fuera de la escuela. Estaban sentados fuera en una de las bancas del patio frontal cuando la línea de Hannah sonó. –Seguro es Lucas- Miley saco el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- fingió un poco de ánimo

-Lucas, ¿Qué ocurre?-. Lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para hablar con él, quería ir a su casa, descansar y pensar.

-¿Adivina con quién va salir hoy con Hannah?- se podía notar en su voz lo ansioso que estaba

-No se…- Miley intentó sonar animada pero fue simplemente imposible

-¡Conmigo!- exclamo el castaño emocionada y casi gritando al otro lado de la línea

-¡Oh!...y ¿A qué hora más o menos?-. Ojala y le diera tiempo de arreglarse.

-Estoy a 5 minutos del lugar en donde te deja por la mañana-

-¡¿Qué cosa?! , ¡No vengas!- se notaba el pánico en su voz y en su rostro. Si Lucas le estaba diciendo la verdad ¡Iba a descubrir su secreto!

-¿Por qué?- estaba asustado

-es que…no…no, no estoy lista y…-

-No te preocupes- su tono cambio por uno más tranquilo –Solo necesito hablar contigo, no hay necesidad de estar arreglada. Además, creo que no te hace falta…siempre luces perfecta-. Miley no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar una risita tonta, podía estar muy confundida pero Lucas cuando quería, conseguía ponerla nerviosa –Estoy por llegar, hablamos- colgó

Miley miró con ojos desorbitados a su mejor amiga rogando ayuda. Echaron a correr hasta el baño más cercano que encontraron, por suerte estaba vació, cerraron con seguro la puerta y comenzaron a trabajar juntas lo más rápido posible en la transformación o en este caso…semi transformación. Estaba casi lista, la peluca estaban en perfectas condiciones, al igual que la ropa pero ya habian pasado los 5 minutos. Estaba por salir

-¡No puedo salir así!- dio media vuelta y entro nuevamente al baño

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Lilly miraba confusa a su amiga

-Si alguien me ve esto se va a poner de locos- comenzó a acariciar la nuca, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Tranquila- le paso una sudadera de la escuela –Úsala y con la capucha cúbrete la cabeza, si pregunta Lucas le dices que fue un regalo…y ya-

-ok- abrió la puerta – ¡Gracias!-

-No hay porque darlas- dijo simple Lilly

Miley apenas salía al pasillo cuando se topo con Lucas, varias chicas que también tenían entrenamiento o clubes lo miraban curiosas y sorprendidas. Lucas no era famoso (aun) pero definitivamente era atractivo. Alto, cabello castaño y lacio y unos ojos que mataban. Brazos fuertes, espalda ancha…Lucas, estaba como quería.

Apenas la vio su rostro se iluminó

-¡Ahí estas!- dijo el chico emocionado, se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla –bien, me estaba preguntando si te…. ¿Qué es eso?-. Aunque inconscientemente, Hannah llevaba el girasol en la mano.

-Esto…eh, no le prestes atención. Continua- dijo Hannah evitando más preguntas

-¿Tu admirador secreto? ¿De nuevo?- estaba serio y su voz era firme. Sus ojos miraban fijamente el girasol con enfado y…tristeza a la vez.

Hannah estaba sorprendida de saber que él conocía del admirador, no se imaginaba que Lucas tuviera una idea de todo lo que ocurría con el "famoso" admirador

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Hannah estaba confundida, nuca había hablado con él acerca de esto

-Lo mencionó Lola la semana pasada- continuaba serio sus ojos aun fijos en el mar azul de Hannah

-Oh, ya veo- la rubia no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando

-¿Te ha dado más cosas?- dijo Lucas a la vez que desviaba su miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo

-Nada…importante-mintió –Lucas… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Olvida que vine ¿Si?- ahora enserio estaba preocupada "¿Qué está pasando?" pensó Miley

Lucas salió sorpresivamente corriendo del lugar y no le dio tiempo a Hannah para nada.

Una vez que Lucas desapreció por completo Lilly salió del baño. Después de haber escuchado todo lo que había pasado entre Hannah y Lucas estaba igual o más confundida que la estrella de rock.

-Sabes- comenzó Lilly –Todo esto…es muuuy extraño-.

Lucas estaba en su auto, miraba por la ventana a medida que este avanzaba y las cosas desaparecían y los escenarios cambiaban fuera de esta. Cada tanto regresaba la mirada a sus manos y escribía algo en su celular. A medida que mensajes se iban y otros llegaban su respiración se tornó agitada y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. De un momento a otro tiró su celular contra el piso y pegó un puñete al asiento

-¡No esta vez! ¡Ya no más!- respiró profundamente –es MI turno-.

_**Smileygirl=) :**_

_Si tu crees que tu vida esta mal. Debes ponerte en mis zapatos. Hace cuanto que no chateamos? Hace días te escribí al cel y no contestaste. Que paso?. Hay los hermanos! Dimelo a mi! Mi hermano mayor estoy segura y tiene que ver con todo esto del admirador solo que me ha evitado espectacularmente y cuando pude hablar con el me negó todo. Ahora me tengo que ir. Tengo una agenda repleta de cosas por hacer._

_Bye_


	10. ¡¿Jackson!

**¡¿Jackson?!**

Jackson y su nuevo compañero estaban sentados sobre la arena descansando después de varias horas de surf.

-¡Que olas!- Jackson estaba exhausto, apenas dejó su tabla a un lado se dejo caer rendido

-Si, muy buenas- estaba igual de exhausto, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en el rostro

–Me muero de hambre- soltó de repente

-Yo igual, vamos a mi casa de seguro encontramos algo-. Jackson se paró se sacudió la arena, se puso su camiseta, cogió su tabla y tomó rumbo hasta el hogar de los Stewart.

Miley acababa de entrar a la sala de su casa, tras ella venia Lilly cargando una caja de pizza.

-¡Esto es horrible!- se quejaba la castaña

-No es tan malo…si no quieres las anchoas me las como yo…-dijo la rubia antes de darle un mordisco a un pedazo de pizza

-¿Uh? ¡No te estoy hablando de las anchoas!- estaba confundida, cansada y un poco…MUY harta de toda esta situación

-¿Entonces?- dijo tranquila Lilly y se sentó en el sofá con la pizza sobre sus piernas

-Jake, Lucas y este admirador secreto que me tienen sencillamente fuera de mi- se sentó a un lado de su amiga –Todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor…solo me confunde mas- puso los codos sobre sus rodillas y escondió en las manos su rostro.

Lilly no sabía que decir a o hacer. Odiaba ver a su amiga en el estado en que se encontraba. Quería ayudarla, enserio quería hacerlo, pero no sabía ni como comenzar. "Un momento" pensó "Oliver….de seguro el ya tiene varias pista, si lo ayudo…."sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de los chicos quienes entraron por la puerta trasera. Jackson y el mismo chico de hace unos días, cabellos negro y gorras. Estaba quemado, se notaba que habían disfrutado de varias horas de playa, él caminaba muy concentrado en su blackberry y no se había fijado en Miley y Lilly.

-¡Genial! ¡Pizza! Me moría de hambre- Jackson ignoró por completo a las chicas y caminó directo a la pizza.

-¡Jackson! Eso es…- Miley tenía una cara de asco al ver la forma en la que Jackson comía

-¡Ugh! ¡Jackson!- se hizo a un lado de su hermano huyendo de él y jaló del brazo a su amiga

-¡Eric, la pizza se enfría!- apenas en ese momento Eric alzó su mirada para toparse directamente con la de Miley. Desvió su mirada rápidamente para otro lado evitándola por completo y al acercarse hasta donde estaba Jackson por poco e hizo caer el teléfono de la mesita al tropezarse con esta. Lilly y Miley lo miraban desde donde estaban con caras sospechosas…sobre todo Miles.

"Un momento" a Miley se le prendió el foquito -¿Eric? Pensé que tu nombre era Carl…-

Jackson y el Er-Carl…bueno, el chico este, se miraron confundido hasta que Jackson soltó una carcajada (muy fingida) –Hermanita, que graciosa. No lo llames así- le dirigio una mirada a su amigo –Detesta el nombre Carl, todos lo llamamos Eric-.

-E-es mi segundo nombres- dijo el pelinegro sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Oh, bueno-. Dijo sencillamente Milez, lo cierto es que tenía ya demasiadas cosas en la cabeza

Ese chico tenía algo en particular que le llamaba la atención pero no sabía bien que era, lo observó solo unos segundo hasta que a su cabeza llego la conclusión que siendo un amigo de Jackson…pues, hasta ahí no más.

-¡Puedes dejar ese bendito celular y comer de una buena vez!- la llamada de atención de Jackson a Eric sacó a Miley de sus pensamientos.

-Claro, es que…er-era mi papá- tomó rápido un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca

-¿'va e iaje?- preguntó Jackson con la boca llena de comida

-Eh…algo así- dijo Eric evitando el tema

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana Miley y Lilly estaban listas para desayunar y salir. Ese día Hannah tenía una nueva presentación en vivo en un festival de música organizado por MTV.

Bajaban arreglada y Lilly cantando, estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa. Miley por otro lado, lucía muchos más calmada pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando entraron a la cocina se encontraron con que el desayuno estaba preparado, la mesa servida y preparada especialmente para dos personas.

Había fruta, jugo, leche, chocolate, azúcar, crema, pan, huevos revueltos, donas, cereal y en el centro un hermoso ramo de flores y junto a el un sobre.

Miley de adelanto abrió el sobre y encontró un papel y con letra muy pulida _"Falta Poco"_

Caminó un poco mas hasta la sala sin dejar de mirar lo que tenía en sus manos. En cambio Lilly ya se había sentado y servido un poco de todo lo que tenía enfrente.

-¡Que locura!- Lilly observaba con detenimiento su plato

-¿Qué ocurre? Miley giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta su amiga

-Mira…todo tiene forma de bastoncitos- dijo con una risita la rubia

-¿Bastones? ¿De qué hablas?- Miley pensó por un momento que eso no tenía sentido hasta comenzó a revisar todo lo que tenía enfrente y si, efectivamente todo tenia forma de bastoncitos, las donas, el pan, lo huevos estaba ordenado todos sobre un plato formando un bastoncito.

-Siéntate y come, ya tenemos que salir- le ordenó Lilly a su amiga y es que si no se apuraban no llegarían nunca. Miley obedeció se sentó y comenzó a comer pero muy lentamente.

Nada tenía sentido, últimamente todo era extraño y sospechoso. No le gustaba saber que estaba pasando y ahora último se sentía hasta un poco incómoda con eso. Si no estaba pensando en Jake, su pasado, presente y ¿futuro? En Lucas y todo lo que había ocurrido con él el día anterior y ese admirador secreto que de seguro estaba trabajando junto a su hermano, era lo único de lo que estaba seguro, porque de que otra forma conseguiría entrar a la casa y hacer todo lo que hacía.

-¡MILEY!- Lilly llevaba un buen tiempo llamando a su amiga –amiga, regresa a la tierra ¿En que estaba pensando?-

-En que Jackson sabe- Miley se levantó de golpe -¿De qué otra forma arreglaron esto?-

Lilly no alcanzó a decir nada antes de que Miley se levantara de su asiento y corriera escaleras arriba, tocó tres veces la puerta de su hermano pero nadie respondió, decidió entonces entrar y por suerte estaba sin seguro. Sin embargo, no estaba ahí. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su hermano, no contestó en los dos primeros intentos y para el 3ero intento Jackson ya había apagado el celular. Iba a probar nuevamente pero la limusina que la tenía que llevar hasta el concierto ya pitaba fuera de la casa y tenía que irse.

Después de un largo paseo en limusina en el que se habló muy poco porque cada una de las chicas que iba dentro pensaba muchas cosas a la vez, Lola y Hannah llegaron a un hotel en donde se habían reunidos todos los artistas y que estaba cerca de la playa en donde estaba en escenario de presentación.

Afuera del hotel había muchísima gente, todos gritando, algunos con carteles otros sacando fotos y una variedad inmensa de reporteros y camarógrafos que luchaban por llegar hasta ella.

Pero Hannah no estaba precisamente de humor como para sonreír como si su vida fuese perfecta ante cientos de cámaras y responder preguntas. No se detuvo, caminó saludando y sonriendo pero fue directo al hotel. En el lobby la esperaban varias personas de MTV y dos de sus agentes, pocos fans y….Lucas, quien al verla le sonrió y le hizo señas con las manos y la boca para hacerle saber que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Oliver iba a toda velocidad en su bicicleta, tomó varios atajos de pequeños callejones y esquivaba como podía todo lo que se parase o pusiese ante él, necesitaba llegar de urgencia al club de Karting. Dobló una esquina y vio al fin el lugar y, para su suerte, a las personas que estaba buscando. Prácticamente se bajó al vuelo de su bicicleta y simplemente la dejó caer en el piso causando ruido y que aquellas dos personas dieran media vuelta y lo enfrentaran.

-Tenemos que hablar…-

_**(A.L.O.N.E.) :**_

_Bueno…__ Aun cuando pienso que todo está mal y desarmado hay algo…mi corazón, el me dice que no importa nada si tú estás ahí siempre. Es decir, por lo buena "Cyber amiga" que eres. Estoy seguro que pronto todo se solucionara. Con fe y pronto estarás rebosante de felicidad._

_Chao!_


	11. ¡Hay!…No puede ser…

Hola! Hi! ¿Cómo estan todas? pues yo medio triste medio feliz porque ayer me gradué asi que si...VIVA YO!...SOY OFICIALMENTE UNA BACHILLER DE LA REPUBLICA DEL ECUADOR! jajaja que feo suena y creanme, no es tan bonito. Pues bien, gracias a los que aun leen esta historia, si nunca se los dije ya está oficialmente terminada! y la seguiré posteando ahora si con mas regularidad!. ¿Otras noticias? oh si! para quien lo pidiooo ya está bastante adelantado un fic con-- MILEY Y NICK!-- pues si, tambien me agrada esta pareja!.

¿Me cuentan que sospechan de este fic? ¿Que esperan leer? ¿Como ustedes creen que termina todo? jajaja

**¡Hay!…No puede ser…**

La tarde para Hannah pasó volando entres fans, entrevistas y la prueba de audio para el show. Cuando entró a su habitación del hotel eran casi las 8 de la noche y dentro solamente encontró a Lucas, estaba dándole la espalda y apoyaba sus manos en el barandal del balcón. Se veía muy apuesto iluminado levemente y la brisa que movía su cabello. Hannah se sonrió, caminó intentando hacer el menos ruido posible y solo cuando estuvo muy cerca

-¡Bu!- grito en el oído del chico. Lucas se estremeció y dio un brinquito pero enseguida giró hasta quedar frente a frente con Hannah

-¡Hey!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa -¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cansada?- Lucas la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Algo- dijo sencillamente. En realidad estaba muy cansada, pero tenía ganas de saber qué era eso de lo que tenían que hablar. Ella lo necesitaba también, sobre todo para aclarar lo que había ocurrido en la escuela.

-Se que quieres dormir, así que seré lo más breve posible ¿Si?- dijo el castaño con media sonrisa y tras respirar hondo se explico- Primero, perdón por cómo te traté hace unos días, ahora no te puedo explicar el por qué, pero dentro de unos días si ¿Bueno?-

-ok…- en realidad no era lo que estaba esperando, iba a protestar pues en realidad necesitaba saberlo pero el se adelanto

-Segundo y antes de que se me olvide, tu amiga Lola me pidió que te avisara que tenía que hacer algo muy importante y que te llamaba mas tarde-. Lucas se ponía cada vez más nervioso, eso suponía que estaba por llegar al punto crucial de la conversación

-¿Enserio?...está bien, creo- era muy extraño que Lilly se vaya sin decírselo personalmente

-Y tercero, tengo que confesarte algo-dejó soltar el aire que venía acumulando desde hace rato en sus pulmones, tomó las manos de Hannah entre las suyas y dio un paso al frente –Hannah, estas últimas semanas….han, han sido las mejores de mi vida. Llevo años sin sentirme tan vivo…se que tú no te sientes igual con respecto a mi- miró al piso, como buscando el coraje para seguir –Se que te lastimaron, busque y pregunté pero nadie y en ningún lugar encontré el nombre del causante o lo que te hizo…pero yo…-

-Lucas- dijo Hannah casi en un susurro

-Espera…solo quiero pedirte una oportunidad. Solo una Hannah…- sus ojos llenos de súplica eran como dagas para Hannah…Miley, bueno para ella. ¡Eso si la había tomado desprevenida!

Estaban muy cerca. Tanto, que sus respiraciones chocaban y sus ojos se buscaban en el otro. Escucharon ruidos a sus lados pero antes de que Hannah pudiera decir o hacer algo pasó lo que MENOS se esperaba. Lucas se lanzó a sus labios capturándolos en segundos. Cerraron sus ojos por instinto, la rubia parecía estatua, no se movía. Lucas no besaba mal, tenía que admitirlo, pero no se asemejaba en nada a…..bueno, ya saben. Hannah sentía su pecho frío, no había mariposas. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Lucas y lo empujo suavemente para separarse. Cuando consiguió hacerlo abrió sus ojos flashes iluminaban el balcón.

Inmediatamente entró a la habitación seguida por el chico, cuando estaban los dos dentro, Lucas cerró las puertas de vidrio que llevaban al balcón y las cubrió con las cortinas de las mismas.

-Lucas, escúchame- comenzó Hannah

-¡Lo siento!, me dejé llevar y…lo siento- esquivo a la chica como pudo y salió apresurado de la habitación. Hannah estuvo a punto de salir y perseguirlo pero lo cierto es que no había nada dentro de ella que la motivara a hacer algo más que no fuese quedarse en donde estaba. Fue hasta la puerta, la cerró con seguro y se quitó con rabia la peluca.

Estuvo en silencio pensando un momento, si hasta hace tan solo 10 minutos atrás había estado confundida en ese momento su cabeza estaba por estallar. No escuchaba más que sus propios pensamientos, Lilly no estaba, su papá ni siquiera en el mismo continente y estaba muy lejos de su casa y habitación. Comenzó a llorar…se sentó al pie de la cama y lloraba sin poder contenerse, temblaba y todo sus cuerpo se sacudía con sus sollozos, escondía su rostro entre sus brazos…

Alzó la cabeza y como si se tratara de una luz al final de un camino oscuro vio su guitarra, gateo hasta ella y cuando la levantó encontró una hoja debajo de ella, era lo que menos quería en esos momentos…otro regalo, sorpresa ¡COMO SE LLAMASE!. La observó solo por un momento y la guardó en uno de sus bolsos, por ahora solo quería tocar lo que sea que la calmase aunque sea un poco. Con la melodía de las cuerdas y su arrullo poco a poco los brazos de Morfeo la envolvieron y cuando menos pensaba cayó rendida del cansancio…más que nada de crecer.

Al día siguiente se despertó cuando sonó su celular, lo revisó y tenía un mensaje de Lilly avisándole que no podría regresar, lamentaba dejarla sola pero tenía una urgencia…eh ¡no! El mensaje era así

**¡Hey Miles!**

**No puedo iiiir! Perdóname amiga! Pro nc'rio no puedo…pro dspues m lo vas a agradcr d todas formas…MUXA suert n u precntación dsd ak t apoyamos Ol y yo lol…bye!**

No estaba enojada con Lilly, de hecho se alegraba un poco porque necesitaba tiempo para ella sola y pensar. En la mañana le fue imposible hacer alguna de las dos cosas pues Hannah tenía que preparase y arreglarse para el festival de esa tarde.

Después del almuerzo su banda, bailarines y ella fueron hasta la playa en donde estaba todo el público conglomerado y listo para que comience el festival. Detrás del escenario habían muchos otros artistas preparándose al igual que ella. . Saludó con varios de ellos y posó para alguna que otra cámara, notaba que la prensa estaba particularmente centrada en ella, pero logró evitarlo magníficamente.

Calentaba su voz cuando una niña de no más de 10 años se acercó hasta ella y le entregó una carta. Con la sonrisa más rebuscada que encontró le dio gracias a la pequeña y abrió el sobre, nuevamente un papel. Lo leyó y su corazón se aceleró buscó con la mirada a la pequeña y tambien por si veia a alguien "sospechoso" pero no había nadie.

"_Llegó el final, te espero a las 7:30pm en la terraza del hotel"_


	12. ¡A que no te lo esperabas!

**Hola! perdón por el retrasooo pero ayer fue mi fiesta de graduacion a si que...si, demasiado ocupada. Hoy la computadora me parece un dispositivo casi que nuevo despues de tanto tiempo separados. Pues bien, veo que se quedaron con dudas con el capitulo anterior a este le tuve que cambiar y aumentar ciertas cosas, pero al parecer ya esta listo. Ahora solo falta que lo lean jeje. POR CIERTO, gracias _CHILE_! es el país que mas lee asi que chilens muchisimas gracias por todo. Ahora si, los dejo con su historia.**

**¡A que no te lo esperabas! o mejor…a que no lo querías así**

Estaba muy ansiosa eran las 7:25 y estaba en el ascensor. Tenía calor y pensaba muchas cosas en serio desebaba y mas que nada quería que al llegar a esa bendita terraza la recibieran un par de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y el perfume que tanto le gustaba. Podía imaginarse mil y una cosas de lo que podría suceder esa noche…claro que siempre guardaba un poco de miedo, a lo mejor estaba justo ahora haciendo su último viaje en ascensor.

Suspiro. Se dio media vuelta y miraba con especia atención todo lo que ocurría a través del ventanal del elevador, se podía apreciar la playa, un poco del malecón y la piscina del hotel en donde estaba su banda y bailarines, de repente se fijo en su reflejo…su peluca, su ropa. ¿Hannah con novio? Eso iba a ser complicado, sobre todo por la prensa que por cierto ya había armado bastante escándalo por el beso con Lucas… ¿Y si era un paparazzi quien la esperaba arriba?. Resopló cansada y se giró nuevamente hasta quedar con la vista a la puerta, era mejor dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba…rezar para que sea Jake quien la estaba esperando.

Por suerte estaba sola, dos parejas le habían hecho compañía pero obviamente se habían bajado a medida que el ascensor subía. Miraba los números rojos encima de su cabeza impaciente. Golpeaba su zapato contra el suelo apurada, llevando un ritmo bastante rápido.

Cuando se detuvo, estaba a tan solo un piso de la terraza. Las puertas doradas se abrieron dando paso a un oscuro y largo pasillo, lleno de cosas a todo su largo. Sillas, cuadros, pizarrazas, grandes rollos de alfombras…. Hizo una rápida inspección del lugar hasta que en frente suyo vio un letrerito de información semejante a los que se encontraba en todos los pisos del hotel. Rectangular con letras doradas y fondo negro que decía "TERAZA" con un flecha que indicaba que tenía que seguir recto por el pasillo. Caminó buscando con la mirada las escaleras que la llevarían a su destino final, giró una esquina y se quedó congelada unos segundos…

Detrás de unas puertas de vidrio que estaban algo sucias y que llevaban a un balcón bastante grande y que al igual que todo ese piso estaba lleno de diferentes cachivaches vio a Jake y Cristina conversando apoyados contra el barandal. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jake mientras el la abrazaba con su brazo libre.

El tiempo en el pasillo pareció detenerse y poco a poco reanudar su marcha pero muy lentamente. Se veían felices y perfectos. Los dos guapos, rubios y sonrientes a la luz de los otros edificios. Su corazón parecía haber muerto y sus ganas desaparecido. El si estaba ahí, pero no para ella y sin las mínimas intenciones de querer encontrarla. Vio cuando se abrazaron con fuerza y Jake hundió las nariz en el cabellos de Cristina, lo vio cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundo captando el perfume de este, los vio tomarse de la mano y reírse una vez mas.

Hannah miraba atenta en dirección al balcón, sus ojos muy abiertos. Para Miley, el hilito de esperanza que aun guardaba y la entusiasmaba a pelear por Jake, desapareció. Se encontró con la necesidad de salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Retrocedió varios pasos, sus manos temblaban un poco, su respiración se tornó agitada, sus piernas desobedecían lo que ella quería que hagan, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse y lo que más dolía, la punzada de dolor que sintió en el pecho…

Estaba por dar la vuelta, cuando recordó el mensaje. En ese momento quería olvidarse de todo, pero si no subía por las escaleras del final del pasillo, estaba segura que se arrepentiría. Tomó aire, respiró hondo hasta que estuvo más calmada y las ganas de llorar se fueron, caminó lentamente y subió las escaleras en forma de caracol. Al final estaba una única puerta de madera. Su corazón latía muy rápido y sus manos y pies se movían torpemente, se limpió las lagrimas y respiró profundo varias veces..

Finalmente, consiguió abrir la puerta y se encontró con una terraza iluminada tan solo por un farol. Las estrellas, las luna y luces de otros edificios jugaba creando sombras en todo el lugar. Caminó despacio buscando a alguien o algo que le indique a donde ir, iba a dar media vuelta pero sintió que unos brazos la tomaban desde atrás de la cintura y le susurraban en el oído "Me debías el susto" el aire caliente emanado por aquella personas casi le quemaba a la vez que le provocaba cosquillas.

Hannah giro rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos de Lucas, iluminados como nunca.

-¿Eres tú?… ¿Lucas?- en ese momento muchas cosas se cruzaron en su cabeza

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- su voz era suave y decía todo en un tono bajo

-n-no se- dijo tartamudeo

-¿Es mi idea o no te agradó que se tratara de mi?- Lucas cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación

-¿Ah? ¡No!...es decir-buscaba palabras –estoy…sorprendida, nada mas-

-¿Te gustó el juego?- Lucas la miraba directo a los ojos. Su sonrisa había regresado

-Si…bueno. A veces consiguió marearme e inc…- Lucas la interrumpió

-Ese era el objetivo. Que no tuvieras idea de quién era- Lucas sonreía cada vez más –Y todo funcionó-

-…Si- Hannah se dio media vuelta pensando muchas cosas a la vez. Tenía tanto por preguntarle, sobre todo por "esa" cosita que la traía muy preocupada - ¿Por qué los regalos eran tan diferentes unos de otros?.

-Pues…- la miraba sonriente –Para que no te aburrieras ¿Por qué mas va a ser?

Hannah no desviaba sus mirada de los ojos del chico – ¿Y las letras?-

La actitud de Lucas cambio de repente, se puso serio y estaba un poco preocupado- las letras...- buscaba con su mirada algo detrás de Hannah –para que…no sospecharas de una sola persona-

Hannah lo pensó unos segundos –Claro…eso tiene sentido-. Al fin después de un largo día una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Pensándolo bien. Lucas era un buen partido, lo que necesitaba en ese momento, cariñoso, románico y detallista. Además, era muy… ¡estaba guapísimo!

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo?- dijo Hannah en un tono más suave

-Porque tenía que esperar hasta el momento adecuado y, es más, aun tengo una sorpresa pendiente. Pero después de lo de ayer…sentí que era la hora-

Hannah como acto reflejo se mordió el labio inferior, lo que conseguía enternecer a Lucas. Lo hacía sin darse cuenta pero eso a Lucas lo hacía sonreír. El chico tomó una de las manos de Hannah y la besó suavemente, enseguida la dejó y dio media vuelta, justo antes de salir la miró y con la sonrisa más sexy que encontró dijo –¿Una oportunidad? Piénsalo...-le lanzó un beso y se fue.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Las luces del escenario apenas iluminaban el camino, tras suyo su bajista revisando sus instrumentos y a su derecha estaba parado su baterista acomodándose en su asiento frente a los tambores. Se escuchaba un gran bullicio mezclado entre gritos y aplausos. Cuando estuvo lista, dio una señal con su cabeza y todo a su alrededor se iluminó, tomaron segundos para que su música inundara el lugar.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Miley estaba de vuelta en casa mas temprano de lo esperado, entró y buscó con la mirada en la sala y en la terraza solo para ecnontrarse con que estaba sola. Llamó por las escaleras a Jackson, esperó unos segundos y nada. Se convenció de que la casa estaba vacía, fue hasta la cocina a coger una botella de agua y estaba por subir las escaleras cuando el televisor se encendió y automáticamente un video empezó a reproducirse.

Era una imagen estática, de Hannah en el escenario cantando, de hecho, era una foto del concierto que acababa de dar. Al pie de la imagen en letras cursivas: "Cada vez más cerca, falta muy poco".

Miley sonrió pensando en Lucas y sintió un poco de calor apoderarse de su rostro al recordar el beso y la sonrisa del chico, se acercó al televisor, lo apago y saco el DVD del reproductor. Lo guardó en su caja y…se detuvo un momento mirando la caja en la portada de la tapa no había más que una "K".

Varias preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, pero todas se resumían en una sola: ¿Por qué?. Aun con la caja en la mano fue hasta su habitación.

Estaba lista para dormir, recostada, con su pijama puesta y pensando en lo de hace un momento hasta que su celular la interrumpió, se levantó y fue hasta la cómoda en donde el pequeño aparato vibraba y se encendía y apagaba a la vez que una melodía sonaba

-¿Si?- dijo Miley a la vez que se miraba en el espejo aprovechando la ocasión

-Hola preciosa - para ser Lucas, no sonaba como el -¿Todo bien?-

-Si…-mintió -¿Tu estas bien?- notaba su tono extraño de voz

- Si…si, no te preocupes ¿Ya vas a dormir?- Se escuchaba que Lucas caminaba pero lo único además de su voz era el sonido de un piano…muy en el fondo

-Aja…Lucas ¿Estás bien? Suenas, no se…raro- todo eso comenzaba a preocuparla

-Estoy bien, enserio. Solo llamaba para darte las buenas noches y desearte dulces sueños- al parecer el Lucas que todos conocíamos había vuelto

Ante estas palabras, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco, Lucas era muy tierno –Gracias, dulces sueños a ti también-

-No hace falta M-m-mmm…soñar contigo es suficiente- dijo Lucas intentando hacer entender lo mucho que le gustaba la chica al otro lado del teléfono

-¡Cierto! Gracias por la sorpresa…fue muy lindo de tu parte aunque en un principio me asuste- dijo Miley y después se lanzó boca abajo sobre su cama

-¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué hablas?- El chico no tenía ni idea

Miley se sentó de golpe, Lucas no había sido el de la sorpresa, entonces…¿Qué estaba pasando?...

-¿Estás ahí?- se escuchó por el auricular

-Si…aquí estoy- agregó rápido

-¿De qué sorpresa estás hablando- preguntó Lucas insistente

-Ninguna…ol-olvidalo-

Lucas se despidió con un beso pero Miley no le prestó atención, estaba más concentrada en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Podía ser una broma de Jackson…pero el pasaba todo el día entre Rico's y el club y cuando no trabajaba se las pasaba con Cooper o Eric.

Lilly y Oliver no daban rastros de existencia, no aparecían por ningún lado, había llamado varias veces a cada uno, sobre todo a Lilly, pero su amiga parecía incluso estar evitándola. Un aire frió llenó su pecho. _¿Qué esta pasando?_

En otro lado, bastante cerca, Jackson, Oliver y Lilly caminaba por la playa. Aunque ya era tarde aun habían muchas personas caminando a la orilla del mar al igual que ellos.

-Hablando enserio- Lilly se paró en seco e interrumpió el silencio y la trayectoria que llevaba los tres desde hace varios minutos.

Oliver y Jackson se detuvieron.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- preguntó Oliver, conocía a Lilly, la conocía a la perfección y sabía que desde el momento en el que le explicó todo tenía una idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza

-Me preocupa Miley- se sinceró Lilly con rostro preocupado

-Lilly…solo podemos confiar en que todo va a salir bien – comenzó Jackson en una nueva actitud que no conocían el par de amigos –Ella se merece nuestro esfuerzo-.

Tenía su mirada fija en la de Lilly, una sonrisa sencilla y simple se dibuja en su boca y su tono de voz lleno de seguridad y madurez consiguieron convencer a Lilly.

Jackson había crecido, eso era seguro.

_**Smileygirl=) :**_

_Ojala y lo que dices sea verdad. ¿Recuerdas los regalos?…son de parte de Lucas pero todo es muy extraño porque sigo recibiéndolos y lo que él me dice al respecto no me convence. Todo en mi vida actualmente es raro. cybe amigos jaja. Con fe y todo se soluciona. _

_Un beso para ti. _

_Hablamos!_


	13. ¡Al fin de vuelta!

YUPI!!! CAPITULO LARGOO!!! Lo se, lo se y lo siento…me tomó mucho tiempo. Pero eso pasa cuando resulta ser que los Vulturis querían matar a Nessi, Bah! Mas bien Cuando te enteraste que el libro llego a la librería y había un matrimonio lleno de vampiros y después una preciosa mitad vampiro hizo su triunfal arribo…en pocas palabras: ESTOY OBSESIONADA CON ESA SERIE, me la leí completas en 8 días…

¿ESTAN LISTOS? XQ AHURITA SI, SE RESUELVE EL MISTERIO. O ALGO ASI, TODAVÍA NO TODO TODO…Este a lo mejor les guste (HAGANMELO SABER) y ya que los proxs capitulo son tan buenos nos los publico hasta tener..mmm….mentira, no soy de esas! ME ESTRESA CUANDO LO HACEN!.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza y una vez mas, gracias CHILE!. Y que no les de vergüenza dejar un review mas bien, siéntanse avergonzados si les gustó y no lo hacen jajaja.

**Mucha suerte!**

**¡Al fin de vuelta!...tú y yo tenemos que hablar**

Con el pasar de los días la promoción de la nueva película de Hannah Montana era más intensa. Jake y Hannah pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos ya que tenían que ir a todos los shows televisivos y de radio juntos.

Que Jake y Hannah pasaran más horas juntos por trabajo le permitía a Lucas pasar mucho más tiempo con Hannah. Lo que era igual a más horas de un dolor de pecho insoportable, celos, angustia, miedo y escalofríos para Jake.

Lucas era su primer amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, además que era un excelente agente y no llevaba mucho tiempo en el negocio. Se llevaba muy bien con su mamá, disfrutaba de la compañía de Cristina. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Lucas y Miley estuvieran juntos en una relación que no era tan solo de amigos lo mataba.

Cuando salían del plano laboral Hannah (Miley) apenas se dirigía hacia el es más, desde que todo el "tour" de entrevistas había comenzado Jake y Hannah apenas habían hablado ya que la mayoría de horas libres que tenían Lucas los aprovechaba para estar junto a ella

-¡Jackson!- Miley estaba desesperada. Estaba en su casa y eran casi las 7 de la noche en tan solo 30 minutos su padre AL FIN regresaría

-Ya va Miles, créeme papá no se va a perder- Jackson bajaba las escaleras revisando que tuviera todo en orden para salir a conducir sin problemas

-¡El problemas no es ese! Van a ser 2 meses desde que se fue y estoy desesperada por hablar con él- dijo impaciente

-Ya esta, vamos- Jackson abrió la puerta delantera para su hermana, cuando Miley salió la cerró y fue hasta el carro.

Jackson encendió el carro y salieron de la casa. Miley tenía la vista fija en el parabrisas, pensaba muchas cosas a la vez pero principalmente en Lucas y Jake. Habían aun tantas piezas sueltas, tantas cosas que no entendía ¿Por qué Lucas insistía con el juego? ¿Por qué Jake volvió al "mal camino"? ¿Por qué Jackson?

Y es que aun no lograba sacarse esa duda de la cabeza, aun sospechaba que su hermano mayor ayudaba a Lucas pero eso para ella no tenía ningún sentido porque Lucas y su hermano jamás se habían visto. En todo caso, su papá varias veces se lo había repetido "Dios te dio una boca…¡Usala!" Asi que eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Jackson, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- comenzó Miley aun sin desviar la mirada y concentrada en lo que estaba por decir

-¿Si?- el estaba muy concentrado en el tráfico que estaba particularmente agobiante cerca del aeropuerto

-Eh. Solo por si acaso ¿Tu y Lucas tienen un plan…o algo asi?- ahora lo miraba. Directamente a los ojos, sin pestañar y por supuesto tratando de no sonar tan obvia

-¿Cuál Lucas? ¿Plan?- "Aun no…aun no" fingió la mirada mas confundida que pudo y evito a toda costa mirarla

-Ah. Claro, no sabes. Eh…no nada, olvídalo-. No dijeron mas hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, preguntaron en información por el avión de su papá y después fueron hasta donde encontraron un montón de personas y entre la multitud vieron a su papá. Miley se abalanzó sobre el y después de dudarlo un poco Jackson hizo lo mismo.

Cada uno tomó una maleta y fueron hasta el auto

-Que gusto estar de nuevo en casa- Robby miraba a su alrededor

-A mi me da más gusto de que por fin estés en ella- dijo Miley con una sonrisa

-Que bien, porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar- lo dijo medio enserio medio en broma, pero de todas formas su mirada consiguió inquietar a Miley

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo intentando sonar tranquila

-Entra al auto, camino a casa hablamos- sentenció Robby

Cuando al fin estuvieron en su casa y antes de tocar el tema con Miley y preguntarle por su vida y de la de Hannah, Jackson se despidió de ambos y fue hasta su habitación, sabía que ellos necesitaba tiempo padre-hija y el estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Estaban sentados en el sofá uno en frente del otro, Robby tomó su maletín y sacó varias cosas de el.

-Bien tesoro- le paso un paquete algo grueso -¿Me puedes explicar esto?

Miley lo miraba extrañada, abrió el paquete y revisó todo. Se trataba de revistas de farándula, periódicos, tabloides y hojas sueltas, todas y cada una de ellas con fotos de Hannah y Lucas, alguna que otra del beso en el balcón, otras de ellos sentados muy juntos en el set y en otros momentos considerados por los editores de la revista como románticos

-Pa, yo te hablé de Lucas- ya no estaba preocupada, comenzó a hojear las revistas en lugar de darle importancia a la conversación, no por las fotos o alguna nota sobre Hannah, más bien por Jake, de seguro ahí decía algo de su novia o de su rompimiento.

-¿Si?- la interrumpió Robby -¿Y qué tal esto?-

"_El amor irrumpe en el corazón de la súper estrella Hannah Montana" Lucas es el nombre del nuevo novio de la súper estrella del pop y mimada de todos, en una entrevista exclusiva con este diario este nuevo galán confirmó el romance"_

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Miley no lo podía creer –Lucas y yo…el…

En ese instante Jackson dejó caer un vaso que se hizo trizas al tocar el suelo

-¿Qué?- murmuró el chico sin quitar sus ojos de encima del periódico que tenía su hermana en las manos -¿No eres novia de Lucas?-la miraba directo a los ojos

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!- Miley miraba a su hermano y padre sorprendida –Se me declaró…si. Y me dio…nos dimos….¡hubo un beso!- lo dijo mas aclarándoselo a ella misma antes que nada –pero le dije que tenía que pensarlo. Los regalos me encantaron…pero…-

-¿Qué regalos?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Jackson y Robby. Jackson muy interesado en lo que su hermana decía y Robby serio y con los brazos cruzados.

Miley soltó aire, no quería hablar de eso y menos aun que su padre y hermano, mas que nada papá, estuvieran enterados de todo lo que había ocurrido con su admirador secreto –Eh, nada. Olvídenlo- miró a los ojos de cada uno y después fingiendo enojo comenzó a gritar –Ahora, ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que crean en todo lo que dicen estos periódicos?!. ¡¿No eras tú el que me repetía a cada rato que no les debo prestar atención?!-

-Es cierto- dijo Robby tranquilo después de pensarlo solo por unos segundos –Pero al estar tan lejos no pude evitar dejarme llevar por todos los rumores y comentarios, aunque tú me hablaras de ellos- la abrazó intentado mantener a Miley calmada mientras que con su brazo libre escondía una revista, pero su hija fue más lista y se la arrancó de las manos

-¡Ajá!- grito triunfante la castaña pero con solo revisar la portada su expresión cambió totalmente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca -¿Qué ES…ES, ES-ESTO?-

En la portada se apreciaba una foto de Jake y Lucas y en el medio una foto de Hannah, bajo esa imagen en letras muy grandes y amarillas: "¿Que ocurre? Hannah, Lucas y Jake el trío que mantiene expectantes a sus fans. ¿Es acaso la reciente ola de rumores la causante de que lo que nunca se deba separar lo haga? Miley mirada horrorizada la portada y alternaba su mirada entre esta y su papá quien incluso parecía tener miedo de la reacción de su hija –Miley…-comenzó

-¿Qué es lo que no se debe separar?- soltó Miley sin entender

-Aun no sé, lo dicen en el próximo número- notó en su hija la angustia –claro que si no la quieres no la compramos y nos olvidamos de todo

A Miley se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que poco a poco soltó y abrazó a su papá. En ese momento más que nunca no tenía ganas de saber de nada.

Con Robby de vuelta en casa las cosas habían cambiado mucho o con otras palabras, habían vuelto a la normalidad. Miley salía menos seguido lo que de alguna forma había causado molestias en la relación con Lucas. Al parecer el chico no podía aceptar que ella al igual que cualquier otra adolescente tenía padres a quienes obedecer. Sin embargo, las nuevas circunstancias en las que Miley se hallaba y el paso del tiempo no había provocado ningún cambio en su vida, en su cabeza continuaban las batallas entre chicos y por más que intentara olvidarse de todo, estaban ahí, entre ceja y ceja.

Era una noche hermosa, que brillaba por sí sola. Ese día seria el muy esperado estreno de la película de Hannah Montana. Lola y Robby iban a acompañar a la estrella en la ocasión. Faltaba alrededor de una hora para las 7:30, hora en la que la película estuviera en la gran pantalla.

Robby estaba sentado en uno de los bancos altos del mesón comiendo para hacer tiempo hasta que bajara su hija, a su lado estaba Lola, más nerviosa y ansiosa de lo normal

-Se está demorando demasiado- Lola se paro y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro

-No es cierto- dijo simple Robby –De hecho, va temprano-

-Voy a ver como esta- Lola subió las escaleras casi de dos en dos, caminó por el pasillo y entro por la puerta que conocía bien llevaba al dormitorio de su amiga, entró y la encontró sentada frente a su tocador casi lista y hablando por teléfono

-Mil….Hannah!- la apuró Lola

Hannah la miró y le hizo con su mano una seña para que esperase –Tú también….Gracias….aja…sí, yo igual…un beso Bye- colgó

-¿Puedes apurarte?- insistió su amiga

-Tranquila- miró su reloj –Vamos bien- dijo Hannah sin preocuparse

-Solo apúrate ¿Si?- dijo Lola

-Está bien- se puso aretes, un collar, dos anillos y algunas pulseras -¡Listo señorita sin tiempo!, vamos-. Lola sonrió y aplaudió un poco antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación seguida de cerca por Hannah.

Hannah, Lola y Robby llegaron al cine y la locura que se escuchaba desde cuadras atrás creció más. Al instante en el que Hannah bajó de la limo fans comenzaron a gritar desesperadas y a todo pulmón, periodistas, camarógrafos y micrófonos se abalanzaban a la artista, la llamaban desesperados intentando conseguir una buena foto o toma. Siguió con la rutina de saludar, posar, sonreír y responder preguntas.

Estaba muy nerviosa, triste y feliz. Nerviosa, porque bueno, era su primera película. Triste, porque iba a extrañar ver a sus amigos del set y feliz, porque ya no tendría que estar tanto tiempo juntos a Jake. De todas formas, toda la noche anterior se había preparado y practicado la forma de saludar a la acompañante de Jake quien quiera que fuese. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, algo dentro de su abdomen se retorcía y conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina (o chinita).

Los medios hacían preguntas de todo tipo pero principalmente en lo que se refiere a su relación con Jake y les fastidiaba escuchar el siempre mencionado "Eres, al parecer, la primera en la que Jake que se encuentra interesado desde Miley ¿Qué te parece?". Cada que lo mencionaban tenía que contenerse para no golpear a quien hacía la maldita pregunta.

Casi 45 minutos después Hannah y su mejor amiga consiguieron entrar al edificio principal. Apenas lo había hecho cuando el bullicio comenzó nuevamente, pero esta vez por el arribo de Jake Ryan, agentes y demás managers la llevaron nuevamente al caos de la alfombra roja para que posara pero esta vez junto con su co-estrella.

Jake y Hannah estaban en medio de un mar de flashes que iban y venían

-Luces hermosa- soltó de repente Jake. Hannah lo miró al instante, como intentando confirmar la boca de donde habían salido esas palabras

-Gr-gracias- dijo simplemente

-Aun te pones nerviosa cuando estás conmigo- dijo el chico medio en broma medio enserio y seguido su mano apretó un costado de su cadera

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo la rubia sin quitar su sonrisa y evitando mirar los ojos de el

-Me lo dicen tus gestos- Jake intentaba sonar muy obvio, y lo estaba consiguiendo –Mueves tus manos de forma imparable, tartamudeas un poco, intentas encubrirte con una sonrisa…y no me miras a los ojos-

Hannah iba a contestar pero varios de sus representantes se acercaron y los llevaron hasta dentro del edificio pero por diferentes caminos.

Cuando al fin logro entrar, saludó a varios de los productores, Ron, el restos del reparto y algunas personas más hasta que consiguió entrar a la sala de cine.

Mientras veía la película no podía evitar sonreír como boba en cada acercamiento que tenían su personaje y el de Jake, recordaba cada una de esas ocasiones a la perfección, recordaba lo que habían pensado en ese momento. Recordaba el olor de Jake, como la miraba y su suave piel cuando la tocaba con tanta delicadeza. Jake le recordaba a los muñecos Ken con los que jugaba de pequeña. Esos también venían con cabello perfecto, sonrisa y ojos embobadores (como ella la llamaba), dientes brillantes y perfectos, brazos y abdomen fuertes, piel suave y bronceada. Y claro, podía aumentar también un perfume que mareaba y ropa a la moda. _"¡Bah! ¿Qué si se me de memoria a Jake Ryan? ¡Ja! Apenas y noté que estaba conmigo. Jamás sentí mis piernas quebrarse o mi corazón apurarse cuando estaba cerca o mis pulmones querer colapsar. ¡Esas son…ideas, de la gente"_

Finalmente, la película terminó y en toda la sala los asistentes estaban de pie aplaudiendo y celebrando, la gente comenzó a felicitar a actores y realizadores. Después de varios minutos la celebración se traslado de lugar al gran salón que estaba decorado especialmente para la ocasión. Todos estaban muy felices con el éxito de la película.

En un momento en el que Hannah bromeaba con Ron, Lola se acerco y casi que arrastró a su amiga hasta la zona VIP del salón y solo cuando se hubo asegurado que no había nadie cerca se lanzó al cuello de su amiga y la felicitó con un gran abrazo

-¡Estuvo genial!- dijo Lola emocionada

-¿Enserio te gusto?- dijo Hannah con una enorme sonrisa. Una cosa era escuchar la opinión de quienes habían realizado la película y otra la de un espectador.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! Es hermosa y me encanta la historia- tenía la boba sonrisa implantada en el rostro.

Uno de los camareros fue directo hasta ellas con el charol sobre su cabeza en una de sus palmas

-Señorita Hannah Montana- le entregó una caja mediana de color azul –entrega especial-

-¿Entrega? ¿De parte de quien?- lo miraba atónita

-No me dijo su nombre –el camarero se fue como llego, rapidísimo

Lola alternaba su mirada entre la caja y Hannah, después de unos segundos golpeó levemente a su amiga con su codo animándola a abrir el regalo. Y le hizo caso, abrió lentamente la caja y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que había dentro.

Eso es…amiga…-Lola solo alcanzaba a decir cosas sin sentido mientras miraba el contenido

Hannah lo sacó con cuidado. Era un brazalete fino de oro blanco. Tenía incrustado tres piedritas preciosas de colores: verde, blanco y azul

-Es…hermosa- Hannah casi deliraba –perfecta-

-Ya lo creo, es muy linda-. Lola estaba igual de embobada que Hannah

-No es solamente por eso –Hannah miró a su amiga –mi mamá tenía una idéntica-

-¿Enserio?- eso era algo que no sabía. Y eso que era su mejor amiga

-Claro que los colores eran diferentes…tengo que hablar con Lucas-. Se paró de golpe de la silla

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Lola la jaló del brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo

-Tengo que preguntarle qué significa cada piedra- tenía intenciones de ponerse de pie pero Lola lo evitó.

-¿Por qué Lucas?- Lola no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-No te conté pero ya me confesó que es él quien me manda estas cosas-. Se iba a parar de nuevo pero se fijó en la caja que seguía abierta en su mano derecha y en el lugar donde había estado su pulsera se veía en dorado muy claramente "E".

-No puede ser…-no hubo quien la detenga, guardó la pulsera dentro de la caja y salió del área VIP para buscar a Lucas. Lola intentó seguirla, la llamo para detenerla pero la perdió de vista, entonces decidió buscar a la única persona que podía ayudarla en ese momento.

Hannah caminaba muy aprisa en los pasillos y apenas y sonreía cuando personas la saludaban y felicitaban por la película. Entonces lo vio, sentado en el primer escalón de las escaleras justo afuera del salón hablando por teléfono. Al verla se sorprendió, le dio la espalda y siguió con su conversación como si Hannah no estuviese ahí.

-No…vamos Cris, yo no tengo la cu-…okey es verdad, pero yo te advertí como es Jake…bueno…chao- Dio media vuelta con una sonrisa de inocente en el rostro. Se inclinó y le dio a la chica un besito en la frente –Detesto que Jake me deje lidiando con sus exs-

-Como sea…-ella tenía que hablar de otra cosa ese momento –Tenemos que hablar- dijo seria

-¿Ya lo pensaste?- a Lucas se le iluminó el rostro

-No…es sobre otra cosa- aclaró Hannah

-Está bien- dijo algo decepcionado –Hablemos-

-Es…en privado- aclaró la chica indicando con la mirada la cantidad de personas que los rodeaban

-Oh…eh- miró a su alrededor –nadie tiene acceso al patio trasero además de Jake y tu claro-

-Muy bien, vamos- dijo Hannah

Lucas hizo una corta reverencia dándole a entender que ella tendría que ir primero. Tuvieron que atravesar un salón llenó de personas que conversaban y bailaban Todos estaban vestidos formalmente y la gran mayoría tenía una copa en la mano. Esquivaron todo y a todos quienes se pusieron en su paso hasta que encontraron una puerta de vidrio. Unos guardias al ver a Hannah abrieron de inmediato la puerta y una vez que Hannah y Lucas estuvieron dentro las cerraron.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa Hannah se aseguró que estuvieran libres de paparazzi y solo cuando estuvo muy segura se paró firme frente a Lucas y comenzó

-¿Qué es esto?- le mostró la cajita

Lucas la tomó, la abrió y sonrió -¿Te gustó?-

-Si, es hermosa. Pero…Lucas estoy confundida- Se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra del lugar

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lucas poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella para estar de la misma altura

-Aun me mandas cosas y con diferentes letras que me marean ¡¿Te parece poco?!- se exaltó un poco –Lo siento no quise gritarte

.-No te preocupes y…¿perdón?- buscó palabras –Pero la verdad es que no esperaba decirte nada hasta todo estuviese entregado

-Está bien…pero ¿Por qué aun las mandas?- dijo Hannah perdiendo la tranquilidad

-Porque…porque- respiró hondo –porque ya tenía todo preparado así- Lucas no sonaba convencido de lo que decía

- Aun tengo dudas- Hannah bajó la guardia y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa

-¿Ah?- Hannah alzó su muñeca para mostrarle la pulsera –que bueno- dijo este sencillamente

-¿Qué significan los colores?- Hannah lo miraba directo a los ojos

-¿Cómo?- esa preguntó lo sorprendió -¿Qué significan?..Oh claro. Pues…-estaba en blanco- Ehm…-

-Lucas, ¿Estás jugando?- ya no le hacía gracia todo eso

-¡No! Es solo que…los colores…¿Tienen que significar algo?-.

Hannah se sentía tan decepcionada, lo miró con ojos tristes antes de dirigir su mirada solo y únicamente a las piedritas que posaban en su muñeca. El lugar se cubrió de silencio, hasta que una tercera voz que salió de la oscuridad lo rompió.

-¡Ops! Creo que eso se te paso por alto Luquis…-Jake apareció entre las sombras vestido de smoking negro, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, el cabello despeinado cuidadosamente, la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia la izquierda y con una sonrisa triunfante y muy pero muy sexi en su rostro.

Lucas se paró como si tuviera un resorte cuando lo vio –Jake, esto es pri…-

-Privado, lo sé- caminó hasta el- ¿Cuánto pensaste que iba durar la farsa?- su voz llenaba el lugar. Era fría y sus ojos casi que lanzaban llamas

Se dio media vuelta y miró a Hannah muy fijamente –Perdón- susurró

-Jake, escucha- Lucas se enfadó un poco

-¡No! Escúchame tu a mi…amigo- amigo lo dijo sarcástico, respiraba agitado y lo miraba con unas ganas terribles de ahorcarlo -¿Cuan idiota crees que soy? ¡¿Enserio creíste que ibas a salirte con la tuya?!- sacudió su cabeza con fuerza –Puedes estar seguro que esta es tu última noche aquí…porque quienes deben saber sobre esto, ya lo saben y están en camino…-

-¡¿NO PUEDES HACER NADA SIN PAPÁ, RYAN?!- Lucas explotó

Hannah estaba congelada en el medio del patio.

-Claro que puedo, lo hago TODO el tiempo –Jake lucia muy seguro. Miró a Hannah por unos segundos y se fijó en sus manos…aun sostenían la cajita –No tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que esa pulsera significa….ni lo importantes que es para Mil…Hannah- sentenció

-¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?- dijo finalmente Lucas ya aburrido de la situación

-No puedo creer que pensaras que iba a permitir que le hicieras daño- Jake lo miraba desafiante

Lucas rendido decidió jugarse una última carta –Hannah, tu sabes cómo es el: mujeriego y pedantes además de creído y…-

-¡Eso porque así me lo recomendaste! ¿Recuerdas?- giró sobre sus talones para hablar con Hannah –Te puedo explicar cómo fueron las cosas y tengo a tres…bueno, por ahora a una testigo que te pueden confirmar lo que digo- Hannah lo miraba con duda –Oliver, Lilly y Jackson lo saben, desde hace poco, pero lo saben-

Hannah se quedó sin palabras -¿Ellos?-. No entendía nada. Lucas y Jake se estaban gritando cosas sin sentido el uno al otro y ella estaba en el medio. Ese par de amigos estaban peleando por ella…esperen, ¿Era eso lo que supone estaba rompiendo? La amistad entre dos personas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras Jake y Lucas alternaban sus miradas. Todo daba vueltas, su cabeza estaba por explotar. Sus amigos sabían, y si su hermano estaba enterado se seguro también su papá y quien sabe cuantas personas mas…¿Lucas le dijo a Jake que actuara como lo hizo? Eso no tenía sentido ¿O si?...dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar directo a la fiesta, cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta se paró en seco y se quedó unos segundos dándoles la espalda, reanudo su paso y antes de pasar a la fiesta se giró y dirigiéndose a Lucas dijo claramente -No te me vuelvas a acercar. Ahora que lo pienso bien…¡Que estúpida fui por pensar que fuiste tú! empezando porque mezclaron mis dos mundos y tú solo conoces uno de ellos- giró nuevamente y caminó hasta perderse entre la gente de la fiesta.

En el patio Lucas reaccionó pateando el piso con todas sus fuerzas, Jake por su lado sonrió y se iba a sentar en la misma banca que Hannah hace un rato pero se fijó en la caja que se le había olvidado y se acordó que aun quedaba una cosa por entregar.

Jake corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no la alcanzó y tampoco conseguía encontrarla, estaba desesperado y su cabeza no pensaba coherentemente hasta que alcanzó a ver a un hombre de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, smoking y un bigote apunto de subir por ascensor

-¡Señor! ¡Señor Steee…SEÑOR!- gritó mientras corría

Robby dio media vuelta –Jake…Hola-

- Bu-buenas noches- respiró hondo, la verdad es que había corrido bastante -¿Podría decirme dónde está?- dijo Jake aun entrecortadamente

-No lo creo- entró al ascensor

Jake entro al segundo antes de que las puertas se cerraran –Muy bien- se resignó, o eso parecía

–Pero…¿Podría entregarle esto?- extendió su mano con la cajita azul y un sobre-

Robby lo miró directo a los ojos y después de hacerlo le fue imposible decirle que no. Su desesperación era notoria, solamente acentuó con la cabeza y tomó los dos objetos.

Jake respiró profundo y medio sonrió –Gracias- salió del ascensor- Buenas noches- dijo antes de que las puertas se cerraran

Robby se sentía como un extraterrestre, porque al parecer estaba en otro planeta, no entendía nada.. No revisó nada, pues sabía que no debía hacerlo. El ascensor se detuvo en el que marcaba como su piso y al momento en el que las puertas se abrieron en su totalidad se encontró con Lola y Hannah

-¡Hey!- lo tomó por sorpresa

Hannah vio lo que tenía en la mano y respiró hondo

-Esto es tuyo- dijo Robby al darse cuenta que miraba su mano derecha -Además, creo que tu y yo tenemos que…-

-¡Miley!- Jake apareció a la derecha de todos, había seguido al ascensor por las escaleras, respiraba muy rápido y su saco y corbata habían desaparecido.

Todos se miraban alternadamente hasta que Lola tomó del brazo a Robby casi lo arrastró a otro lado del pasillo. Una vez que se encontraron solos Jake fue el primero en hablar

-Siento mucho que esto se haya convertido en una pesadilla- no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, intentando a la vez decirle algo para lo que no tenia palabras.

–Hace poco conocí a alguien excepcional…aunque –sonrío –No lo parezca a simple vista...- Se lamió los labios –Me explicaba que la vida es a veces como un gran rompecabezas y que poco a poco lo vamos armando. Lo interesante de los rompecabezas es que a veces nos dejan sin pistas de lo que armamos, pero de esa forma lo que obtenemos como resultado nos llena y gusta mucho mas…a menos que todo salga mal, como ahora-. Hannah lo miraba atónita. (N/A: Si, yo pienso bastante cuando hago las cosas. Ese rompecabezas fue difícil)

-Sigue el orden las cosas, recoge las piezas y ármalo- Jake se dio media vuelta y desapreció por las escaleras

Hannah fue hasta donde Lola y Robby que estaba sentados conversando de lo que ella ya se imaginaba bien

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?- sonaba exhausta

-Claro que si… ¿Quieres hablar?- dijo Robby algo preocupado

-No, tengo que pensar muchas cosas antes de hablar-.

Robby no dijo mas, el, su nena y Lola salieron del hotel, se subieron a la limosina y fueron hasta su casa.

Miley estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama pensando, desde el otro lado de la habitación Lilly la miraba curiosa. No habían dicho nada desde el buenas noches de hace una horas atrás.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?- preguntó de sorpresa la castaña mirando a su amiga

-Desde…desde el festival MTV- respiró profundo –Si quise decirte, Oliver también pero Jake nos puso entra la espada y la pared y-

-No te preocupes- la miraba muy tranquila –Por alguna extraña razón no estoy enojada-

Miley suspiró una vez más y se estiró. Se fijó que la carta que seguía sobre su mesa de noche la cogió, abrió y leyó.

**Es verdad tengo que admitirlo, aun no te olvido. Te quiero más que nunca y me estoy volviendo loco con todo lo que me ocurre.**

_**Te extraño y lo sé bien. Pero no se qué hacer para recuperarte, no sé qué hacer para que no me olvides…porque si lo haces muero, como tus recuerdos conmigo.**_

_**Srta. Miley Stewart**_

_**Está cordialmente invitada a conocer a un nuevo Leslie Jacob Ryan. El evento será llevado a cabo el domingo a las 9am. En Rico's**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Jake R.**_

_**PD: ¿Qué pasa si juntas aquello que tanto te llamó la atención? **__**(13)**_

**(N/A: Waa!! Que divertido!! ****¿Quién sabe como resolverlo? Para ser sinceros lo ib a a dejar aquí, pero después de tanto tiempo…me dio penita)**

Miley tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pero enseguida cambió la sonrisa por una mueca. Aun no sabía que tenía que hacer.

-¿Tu sabes a lo que se refiere con "junta lo que tanto te llamó la atención"?- le preguntó a Lilly que estaba casi dormida al pie de la cama

-No, nunca nos dijo nada- dijo la rubia más dormida que despierta

Las horas continuaban. Lilly estaba dormida y lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación era el constante golpeteo que Miley hacía con sus dedos sobre el suelo. Estaba sentada en el piso, no podía dormir…hasta que como magia, las cosas se le pusieron claras

-Lilly levántate- Miley se movía por toda la habitación -¡Lilly!-

-Eh ¿Qué?- bostezó –Son la 3:46 de la mañana…¡Miley!-

Miley no prestó atención se lanzó a la cama junto a su amiga con cuaderno y lápiz a la mano

-Ayúdame a recordar las cosas que me dio- se acomodó –primero fue…-pensaba en voz alta

-¿La flor?- Lilly aun no despierta del todo

-No, la carta- Miley se levantó inmediatamente y de debajo de su cama sacó un baúl, lo abrió y sacó la primera carta. La miro detenidamente y sonrió para sí misma.

-I- dijo -Escribe "i" mayúscula.

-Ok- Lilly solo obedecía

-¿Qué fue después?- Miley comenzó a sacar todo lo del baúl y lo ponía en orden frente a ella

-La rosa- dijo Lilly segura

Miley la cogió –"L"-

Lilly anotó –Listo-

-El chocolate- Miley pensaba en voz alta, reviso el papel en el que vino pero no había nada -Aquí no hay letras-

-¿No había nada escrito en el chocolate?- Lilly comenzaba a involucrarse más a medida que despertaba

- ¡Eres una genio!..."O"- sonreía. Por fin empezaba a entender todo

-Ya lo sabía…después te dio a bosita- se burló Lilly

-"V"...y no se llama así- dijo seria - Sigue el ramo- revisó con cuidado un par de flores marchitas y enseguida encontró lo que buscaba -"E"-

-¿Después fue?- hacían memoria.

-¡La servilleta!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Miley reviso la servilleta y después de volverla a leer dijo –"Y"-

-De ahí viene la carta y creo que le sigue la tabla de surf- dijo Lilly

-Si, toca "O" y "U". Miley sonrió pensando en lo que seguía pero enseguida su sonrisa se fue

-¿Cuál toca?- pregunto Lilly

-No sé, es decir viene el lienzo…pero -No hay letra…o pista.

-Dejemos el espacio, sigamos- la animó –Veamos…¿Bastoncitos?-

-Eh…no "J"- para Miley era muy obvio

-Ehm…A: Eso es todo o B: No me has contado todo- dijo Lilly

-La segunda…B- dijo Miley tranquila aun mirando el lienzo –Partitura…"A", el video…"K" y la pulsera "E"- seguía mirando el lienzo por todos lados

Miley se fijó en algo –Dame lo que tenemos hasta ahora- Lilly no lo dudó y se lo paso con una enorme sonrisa. Miley cogió el lápiz y no pudo evitar poner la misma sonrisa que su amiga.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se dejó llevar por el calor que sentía en el pecho y los retorcijones en el estómago. La obligaban a sonreír pues se sentían muy bien. Con los ojos como los tenía podía imaginar los ojos de Jake y en cuestión de segundos el sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de sus manos se repetían como si en realidad estuviese el ahí.

Lilly la abrazó y se recostó en el sleeping bag que estaba al pie de la cama. Miley por otro lado, se quedó un momento más sentada observando el cuaderno entre sus manos, después lo dejó sobre su mesita de noche y se recostó con una sonrisa.

Un rayito de luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba perfectamente lo que a ambas tenía tan felices:

"I love you, Jake"


	14. Paso 1: Hablar…

**Paso 1: Hablar…**

¿Alguna vez soñaron que estaban súper ansiosas en un sueño? ¿Y justo cuando te despiertas y piensas que por fin se acabo esa angustia te das cuenta que sigue ahí y te sientes frustrada? ¿Adivinen quien se sentía así?

No había palabras para describir como se sentía Milez esa mañana. No dejaba de sonreír y de pensar con Jake y en todas las cosas que podrían hacer ese día y de las preguntas que ella tenía que hacer y las que posiblemente el iba a hacer. Mese enteros con dudas y la cabeza hecha un lío, pero al fin, después de mucho se iba a enterar.

Estaba feliz, simplemente así y siendo honestas no sabía si era porque todo es rollo ya había terminado, porque posiblemente ya no iba llorar, porque después de pensarlo todo resultado de lo mas romántico o simple y sencillamente porque Jake Ryan estaba detrás de todo.

Solo imaginarlo, con su smoking, cabello despeinado que brillaba en la noche, ojos verdes que parecían de cuento y su sonrisa angelical se le derretía el pecho y de manera inconsciente e involuntaria comenzaba a morderse el labio.

¿Qué estaría pensando Jake? Era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza estaba incrustado ahí y ahora que lo pensaba bien era como si siempre hubiese sido parte de ella, aun con todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Aun con Lilly en la cama y con el reloj sobre su mesa de noche marcando las 6:06 de la mañana estaba al pie de su closet buscando entre toda la ropa que tenía algo que ponerse.

-¡No se que ponerme!- revisaba una y otra vez su closet

-¿Y si usas algo de Hannah?- sugirió Lilly desde la cama, aun tenía los ojos semicerrados. Miley lanzó una mirada de "no va a pasar" –Bueno, mala idea- agregó rápido –pero estoy segura que Jake va a estar feliz de verte aunque vayas disfrazada de Frankenstein-.

Miley no aguanto la risa –Tengo que calmarme- se lanzó a la cama junto a su amiga y bastaron minutos de silencio para que revisara con la vista toda su ropa y se parara de golpe para reiniciar la búsqueda.

Jake estaba desayunando en su balcón. Todo su departamento estaba rendido en un silencio sepulcral

Y aunque aun estaba algo oscuro ni una sola luz estaba encendida. No era necesario penarlo mucho, ahora, desde hace unas pocas horas atrás, vivía solo. Lucas, la única persona en año que el había considerado amigo resultó ser lo que el tanto temió encontrar: Primero, un obstáculo con Miley y además, un manipulador.

Cuando eran las 8:30 AM Miley estaba como loca, caminaba de un lado a otro hablando sola y moviendo incansablemente las manos.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó a Lilly

-8:30 o debería decir, la misma hora que hace ¡10! Segundos- Lilly estaba aburrida de todo eso

-No puede ser…- se sentó rendida en el sofá

-Tesoro ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Adónde van a salir y porque estas tan nerviosa?- Robby estaba ocupado atrás de la estufa pero miraba preocupado a Miley

-¿VAMOS a salir?…querrá decir….- Lilly por poco y mete la pata, con suerte alcanzó a ver a Miley quien tenía los ojos como platos y con sus labios decía "NO" –Ella es…la nerviosa, yo estoy tranquila ¿Ve como son las cosas?-. Robby solo acentuó con el cabeza aun no muy convencido de toda la situación.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las 9 de la mañana Oliver llegó a la casa

-¿Sigues aquí?- preguntó extrañado de encontrarlas aun dentro de la casa –No deberías…-

-¡No quiero ir!- soltó Miley de repente –No voy-

-¡¿Qué cosa?! Miley me levantaste 2 veces en la madrugada de un DO-MIN-GO…tienes que ir- Lilly se paró frente a su amiga y comenzó a jalarle de un brazo

-Vamos Milez…no has dejado de hablar de esto desde que lo descubriste- la animo Oliver

-Lo sé y lo siento- se disculpó con Lilly – pero no creo que sea una buena idea ir, no creo que…funcione-

-¡Miley!- comenzó Lilly –Ti…-

-Hey escúchame- interrumpió Oliver calmado –Yo…no debería decirte esto...pero tienes que escuchar a Jake, tiene que hablar con el…te prometo que este día va a ser especial-. Miley se sorprendió por la seriedad con la que Oliver hablaba, sus ojos la miraban como rayos x eran firmes y muy sinceros a la vez.

-Está bien- se puso de pie –voy-

Caminó hasta la playa y se dio cuenta al instante de que había muchísima menos gente de lo normal, eran las 9:15 y a pesar de ir tarde caminaba lentamente y con la mirada buscaba a Jake. Lo vio, sentado solo en uno de los bancos de Rico's. Tenía la mirada perdida en la rosa que tenía en sus manos.

Al verlo así, el corazón de Miley se llenó de ternura, se acercó lentamente hasta él y se paró en seco detrás de él pero Jake no la notó

-¿Esa es para mí?- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y casi en susurro al oído del chico

Jake pegó un brinquito y se giró atónito, estuvo así por un momento hasta que despertó del trance en el que había entrado –Si- dijo finalmente –Es para ti- extendió la mano y Miley tomó la rosa, acarició sus pétalos y miró a Jake de nuevo e iba a hablar pero el chico se adelantó –Te ves hermosa, enserio-. Miley se sonrojó y se rió por lo bajo Jake no pudo evitar contagiarse y reaccionó igual

-¿Adónde vamos a ir?- preguntó Miley dejando las risas atrás, esa pregunta la tenía desesperada. Jake comenzó a mirar de un lado al otro de la playa –A muchos lados- dijo sonriente pero notó al instante que Miley no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta, la conocía perfectamente, sabía que era desconfiada pero que a la vez estaba emocionada con ese día –Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa- añadió –. Creo que tienes muchas preguntas y yo una historia muy larga que contar, un paseo nos vendría perfecto para conversar-. Miley le dedico una sonrisa, el aun la conocía.

Jake se inclinó e hizo una reverencia para que Miley fuese quien comenzara a caminar, la castaña le dio gusto y después de unos pasos él se unió. Bajaron las escaleras hacia la playa en silencio y caminaron de igual forma por unos minutos hasta que Jake empezó

-¿Me quieres preguntar algo? O empiezo yo…desde el principio-. La mirada azul de Miley era intensa, en respuesta a su pregunta tan solo inclinó un poco la cabeza para que se entendiera que le daba la palabra.

-Bien…-comenzó Jake –Eh, no sé si sepas pero antes de tu película, es decir, la de Hannah o sea…-

Miley no pudo evitar reírse -Enserio, ahora no viene al caso, continua- lo animo.

–Si mmm….bueno antes de "su" película no había hecho...nada, en varios meses-. Miley recordó a su amiga varios meses atrás diciéndole lo mismo, asintió con su cabeza y Jake continuó –Bueno, eso se debía a que no me encontraba bien, no estaba enfermo…pero no me sentía cómodo o…¿feliz? con mi vida –. Miley lo miraba con duda y a la vez expectativa.

–Hace exactamente un año atrás mis padres…se divorciaron…no es que no me lo esperaba después de todo peleaban todos los días…todo el día- Jake se dejó tomar nuevamente por esa tristeza como si volviera a vivirlo. Hace mucho que no pensaba en el tema, había hablado al respecto solo una vez aparte de esta ocasión y es que nadie lo conociera enserio.

-Lo peor fue saber que mi padre había llevado por años otra relación…- paró un momento, se sentó en unas rocas y miraba con nostalgia el horizonte.

Miley tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y reponer cada una de las ocasiones en las que él hubiese necesitado de ella. Recordó su palabras de hace meses _"De seguro está en Bobylandia con sus bobos amigos"_ y se sintió como un monstruo…pero ahora estaba ahí, dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Estaba por hablar cuando Jake de pronto se paró y continuó con el paseo y el relato

-¡Estaba tan enojado!, era increíble pensar que de un momento para el otro la imagen de mi padre…se nubló, ya no creía mas en el, ya ni siquiera soportaba hablar con él –Un día llego, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Desapareció como un mes, que fue el mes más caótico de mi vida…mi mamá lloraba todo el tiempo y yo estaba lleno de trabajo y después, cuando empezábamos a recuperarnos apareció nuevamente, buscándome –sus palabras se llenaron de enojo –Quería presentarme a mi hermanastro…me presentó a Lucas…-

Miley se quedó en seco y parada como estatua. Las últimas palabras de Jake retumbaban en su cabeza repetidamente y no cesaban de hacerlo, era como un CD que tocaba de nuevo y de nuevo… y de nuevo. No podía estar pasando eso…con razón los titulo en las revistas...era eso lo que aparentemente se estaba rompiendo…la hermandad entre Jake y Lucas…-¡¿Qué dices que dijiste?! t-tu y Lucas…son ¿hermanos?- preguntó sin poder creerlo aun

-¡No puede ser!-.

Jake simplemente asintió retrocedió un poco hasta que una vez más estuvieron a la par y continuó hablando –No hermano…hermanastro. Mi padre me presentó a Lucas, tenía mi edad y mi papá quería que nos conociéramos. Lo hicimos pero nunca nos llevamos bien, al menos yo lo evitaba lo más que podía y…es que somos tan diferentes, somos polos opuestos- Jake negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces…- comenzó Miley -¿Por que trabaja contigo?

-Por papá más que nada. Se enteró del proyecto y el es mi manager o bueno…era. Creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para que nos conociéramos y lleváramos mejor. Y de hecho, si funcionó en un principio-.

Miley simplemente ya no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba…Jake y Lucas eran herman...astros "Eso explica muchas cosas" pensó Miley

-Retrocediendo un poco en la historia –la interrumpió Jake – El mes que papá desapareció y estaba tan confundido y mareado por todo. Muchas veces quise sentarme y pensar, pasear solo por la playa…o cualquier lugar. Simplemente salir de mi casa y distraerme. No podía por mi…trabajo- la miró directo a los ojos –No sabes cómo te extrañe en esos momentos…te extrañaba y entendía mejor que nunca y mejor que nadie–. Miley estaba muy sonrojada –Y bueno…usé de nuevo la peluca- Jake sonrió tímidamente.

Miley lo notó y aunque estaba emocionada por el hecho de haber sido parte de su vida de alguna forma en esos días. Estaba algo avergonzada por todo lo que acaba de decirle

-¿Y cómo te fue?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-No tienes idea de cuánto me costó acostumbrarme y ahora entiendo porque lo nuestro no funcionó, la verdad es que era patético. No tenía amigos a quienes recurrir, no sabía hacer nada por mi mismo mas que actuar. Fue la primera vez que me vi a mi mismo sin el disfraz que te tira encima la prensa, farándula y fama...y a mí mismo me di pena- su voz estaba llena de orgullo –Por otro lado…pude salir y estar solo. Ir a un parque o a la playa…estar solo-sus ojos brillaban de ilusión.

Miley lo escuchaba atentamente y aun tenía enormes ganas de abrazarlo y si era posible darle un beso. Era verdad. Jake había cambiado y ella directa o indirectamente había influido y había valido la pena.

-Como te dije, me di cuenta de que no tenía amigos de verdad. Revisaba mi lista en el celular una y otra vez pero no encontraba un nombre que me conociera lo suficiente y que me quisiera ayudar. Bueno…había un nombre –la miró con media sonrisa – pero con saber lo patético que había sido, no creía que me quisieras ayudar-

-Si lo hubiera hecho- advirtió Miley

-Y ahora lo sé, pero me daba mucha vergüenza. Sin embargo, si te busque-. Al parecer aun quedaban cabos sueltos que Miley no había notado.

-¿Me buscaste?- Miley comenzó a sospechar algo -¿Cómo?-

-Pues…el internet hace maravillas- se río un poco –"_Aun cuando pienso que todo está mal y desarmado hay algo…mi corazón, el me dice que no importa nada si tú estás ahí siempre_"- (Autoría propia)

El corazón de Miley comenzó a latir aun más rápido y su cerebro a trabajar a un 100%. Solo con eso, muchas cosas quedaron claras. -¿A.L.O.N.E.?- Miley lo dijo casi con miedo…y es que aun no creía que pudiese ser cierto.

-Así es, te busqué y por suerte te encontré- Jake hablaba con mucho orgullo

-¡Claro!... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- Miley se sostenía la cabeza con la mano, todo le daba vueltas

-Siendo franco hice lo posible y lo imposible para que nunca nos topáramos o averiguaras quien soy…aunque Oliver si lo hizo- Jake se dio cuenta de que Miley enserio no se había imaginado nada de lo que salía por su boca, sin embargo aun faltaba bastante por hacer y decir -¿Podemos seguir en lo que estábamos?-. Miley solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Bien, ¿Dónde me quedé?- pensó un momento –Pues Lucas entró en mi equipo justo para el rodaje de la película. Nos llevábamos mejor. Incluso pensé que ya éramos algo así como amigos. Un día estaba en la terraza de mi casa pensando…y él se me acercó y hablamos, l-le conté ciertas cosas –miraba nervioso a Miley –y el se ofreció a ayudarme y me convencieron sus falsas buenas intenciones-

-¿De qué hablaron?- interrumpió la chica

-¿Podemos omitir esa parte? –continuaba esquivando su mirada –por fa…-

-Como quieras- dijo simple Miley. Caminaron un rato en silencio, Jake tenía una disputa mental por contarle o no.

-Bien…no se puede, es decir, no vas a entender si no te digo de que hablamos- se perdió mirando el cielo en busca de palabras o la mejor forma de decirlo –en resumen, quería conquistar….te-

-Ah- se sonrojo –ahora entiendo…- "¡Diganme si no es lindo!...me muero"

-Aja, bueno…él se ofreció a ayudarme inclusive me pidió tiempo para pensar en algo pero, mientras él pensaba yo ya había puesto en marcha n plan, sin que él se enterara…hasta que todo se tornó bastante raro-.

En ese momento se detuvieron y se sentaron en la arena para descansar un poco, una vez estuvieron cómodos los dos Jake continuó –Un día me enteré que Hannah y Lucas se habían conocido por...accidente…y estaba literalmente ¡Muriendo de celos!-

Los dos comenzaron a reírse, aunque Jake hablaba muy enserio y al parecer después de tantas indirectas decirle directamente las cosas a Miley ya no se le complicaba tanto.

-No le podía decir nada, él sabía que estaba embobado por esta chica de Malibú, no podía prohibirle conocer a Hannah Montana…no hice nada porque pensé que no sabía tu secreto-

-Espera- Miley se asustó -¿Cómo que CREIAS?...El… ¡No puede ser!-

-Bueno- le dedico una sonrisa –todo es posible si UNA personita –miraba a Miley le da su computadora a un CASI desconocido para que se la arregle.

Miley se tapó la cara con las manos –Que…no puede… ¡Dios! Que idiota que soy- comenzó mecerse sobre si misma tratando de calmarse

-Esta vez por suerte todo se solucionó, pero no puedes volver a correr un riesgo así, Lucas no va a decir nada…volviendo a la historia. Seguí con mi plan, convencido de que él me iba a ayudar y lo "hizo", una noche en la que estaba chateando contigo entró a mi habitación y me dijo que la única forma de conquistarte de vuelta era como lo había hecho la primera vez y habló hasta que me convenció de comportarme como un idiota-

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Miley. Eso explicaba porque de repente el viejo Jake había regresado.

- Un día Jackson me descubrió como Eric en el club de karting donde por cierto, mi hermanito fue contigo cuando estaba con Cris para..-

-Para convencerme que no habías cambiado, también uso a Cris en la fiesta del estreno- la castaña comenzaba a entender todo

-Así es, eso hasta que descubrió en mi laptop uno de los regalos. El mismo día que te dejé el lienzo, me llamó y yo estaba con Jackson en la playa, casi me exigió que dejara de hacer lo de las pistas…después pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Oliver "resolvió su primer caso"…además del plan de Lucas. Fue cuando le pedí ayuda a Lilly, me costó un poco después de todo al igual que tú pensaba que seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de la primera vez pero conseguí convencerla y también me enteré de todo lo que pasaba con Lucas y sus mentiras. Cuando me lo contaste por mail, me dijiste: _"Recuerdas los regalos…son de parte de Lucas pero todo es muy extraño porque sigo recibiéndolos y lo que él me dice al respecto no me convence"_….me decidí a decirte la noche del estreno y fue ahí cuando las cosas se salieron de control, fuiste a buscar a Lucas, Lilly me contó todo y mientras te buscaba llamé a papá y le expliqué las razones por las que Luquitas quedaba despedido y oficialmente fuera de mi equipo-.

Para ese momento habían llegado hasta un muelle, caminaron un poco mas hasta que el chico se detuvo y se paró frente a Miley –Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto…conseguí que lloraras y estuvieras confundida por un largo tiempo, de verdad Miley…perdóname-. Sus ojos eran como dagas, una mirada expectante y rostro serio por un largo tiempo…ojos de súplica. Miley fijó su mirada unos segundos en las de él y después la desvió

-Yo también lo siento, pero por otro lado, me alegro que ya todo esté resuelto-

Jake sonrió - ¿Tienes hambre?-

Miley en ese momento se fijo en la hora, había caminado por un largo tiempo y ya casi era hora del almuerzo- Algo- respondió sencillamente

Jake sonrió y estiró su brazo como lo hizo cuando recién empezaban su caminata –Su transporte la espera, princesa-

Miley sonrío por lo bajo y se fijó que al final del mulle un yate los esperaba.

No dijo más y comenzó a caminar seguida muy de cerca por Jake, este la ayudo a subir y las guió hasta donde encontraron una mesa arreglada para dos. La chica casi saltaba de la alegría. Se sentía tan especial, Jake siempre conseguía hacerla sentir bien.

Llevaban casi 3 horas solos y tenía en frente suyo a un nuevo y mejorado Jake y sentía que cada minuto lo quería más.

-¿Por qué no nos sigue paparazzi?- soltó de repente Miley, justo cuando Jake sacaba la silla para que ella se sentara.

-oh- le indicó con la mano que se sentara –Salí de mi casa como Eric, deben pensar que estoy con mi tutor estudiando o algo-

-Gracias- se sentó –Buena idea, despistarlos-

-No hay de qué. Pues si –se sentó frente a ella – hoy tenía que ser especial y con ellos tras nuestro todo el tiempo hubiese sido imposible-

Aparecieron 3 meseros, sirvieron la comida y la bebida en las copas los dos chicos agradecieron y empezaron a comer.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Miley antes de llevarse un poco de ensalada a la boca

-A un feria- tomó un poco de agua –pero…como Eric-

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron hasta la proa del barco y desde ahí apreciaron el paisaje de medio día. Edificios y playa.

-Me encanta todo esto- Miley no quitaba la mirada de enfrente

-A mi me encantas tu –Jake no deba de mirarla –pero el paisaje está bien-.

La castaña no pudo evitar reírse y lo hizo hasta que se encontró frente a frente con Jake y muy cerca del chico. Casi por instinto con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la mejilla los ojos y el cabello del rubio. Jake cerró sus ojos, solo sintiendo, paso un tiempo y Jake detuvo la mano de Miley acaricio sus palmas y las beso –Te quiero tanto –murmuró –no te imaginas cuanto-.

Miley sonreía pero no podía decir lo mismo, todavía no. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban de vuelta en el muelle. Jake se disculpó y desapareció un momento para ponerse la peluca. Cuando estuvo listo salieron juntos del barco hasta donde el chofer de Jake los esperaba con la puerta de la limusina abierta.


	15. Paso 2: Divertirse

**HOLA HOLA! ¿Cómo estan? Adivinen que! Empecé la UNIVERSIDAD…si, miedo!. Jaja. Oficialmente empecé mi carrera de medicina y si, en un futuro seré doctora yeih!.**

**Gracias por los comentarios FUERON 3!!! Estoy recentida…**

**Jajaja…bueno, esto ya esta por terminarse, falta poco. Este capitulo no me gusta…jajaja me gusta mas el siguiente es mas bonito. Y si quieren saber porque lo digo…COMENTEN! O es que ¿TAN FEO ESTUVO EL ANTERIOR?**

**Listo, me voy. Tengo que estudiar. Cuídense todas.**

**Paso 2: Divertirse…**

Para la castaña la mañana y tarde habían sido mágicas. La persona que ella pensó que jamás encontraría estaba a su lado sonriéndole, coqueteándole y sobre todo siendo el mismo, aunque era alguien nuevo.

Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado, el se lo había dicho y mas importante que eso, lo había demostrado. Y siendo honestos no podía ser para menos. La verdad, el miedo y lo impensable habían tomado sin permiso y de sorpresa al rubio, abofeteándolo y de manera imprevista lo habían traído a la realidad. El ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo expuesto, lo solo y poco preparado que estaba para vivir su mundo hasta que de repente en el camino encontró varios desvíos que no estaban en su plan y menos aun en sus pensamientos.

Jake era alguien nuevo. Miley seguía siendo la misma. Su relación era la misma, pero la situación era distinta. Lo único que no cambiaba ni seguía igual era su amor. Tan difícil de entender y explicar. Porque crecía y crecía y crecía…pero no cambiaba, siempre era intenso, siempre los llenaba, siempre conseguida organizar una huelga de mariposas en sus estómagos, que arda su pecho y que no deseen otra cosa más que al otro.

La tarde de diversión fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir al Jake. Con suerte habían conseguido descansar y comer algo MIENTRAS esperaban para subirse a otro juego. Pero no culpemos a nadie. Jake sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Miley la velocidad y las piruetas y Miley sabía lo mucho que Jake les temía. Habían escapado un par de veces de que Jake sea descubierto, ahora si, la culpa la tenían las "malditas", según lo que dijo el rubio, montañas rusas.

Eric (cof…Jake) esperaba su turno sin quejarse, compraba el solito lo que necesitasen, era todo un caballero solo que esta ves sin armadura.

-¿La estas pasando bien?- preguntó el chico cuando estaban sentados comiendo un helado

-Muy, muy bien- dijo Miley con una enorme sonrisa. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, se veía muy tierno comiendo helado. Además, que poco a poco se le antojaba probar un poco de su helado pero no exactamente el que estaba en el cono.

Terminaron de comer y fueron hasta la fila de la última montaña que les quedaba. La había dejado hasta el final solo por ser la mal alta y, por lo gritos, la mas increíble al criterio de ya sabemos quien. Estaban parados conversando y riéndose cuando entre la gente…

– ¡JAKE! ¡JAKE!- Miley se dio vuelta para toparse con una chica de cabello perfecto, algo más alta que ella y con apariencia de modelo (¿Les suena?). Cuando esta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se abalanzó al cuello de "Eric" para darle besos por toda la mejilla

-¿Qué haces aquí? A ti ni si siquiera te gustan los parques…- la chica estaba realmente entusiasmada de verlo

-Cristina soy Eric no puedes gritar por todo el parque de esa forma alguien podría notarlo- la reprendió el chico, mas de 10 personas miraban al trío curiosos

-Perdón…aun no me acostumbro a esto- miró una vez más al chico enfrente suyo y se abalanzó de nuevo en un abrazo –Me parece genial que salgas a distraerte…debe haber algún motivo, algún BUEN motivo para que hayas salido sin ni siq…-

Cris hablaba muy rápido hasta que notó a Miley parada a un costado de Jake –OH, ya veo-

Jake sonrió emocionado y las presentó. Pero Miley no estaba bien, no se sentía bien con Jake y su ex a lado suyo, no después de todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana y tarde

-Cristina ella es Miley, Miley ella es Cris- Jake le habló a cada una con una gran sonrisa

Cristina saludó a Miley con una sonrisa igual de grande y un beso

-Un placer- dijo rápido Milez con la sonrisa más fingida de su vida.

El chico notó algo extraño aun en lo poco que dijo, además porque sin su permiso había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos, como lo había hecho las pasadas horas. Se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas. Mirarla y que ella lo mire directo a los ojos.

-Bueno, yo los dejo solos…Bye- le dio una mirada cómplice y desapareció entre el tumulto de gente.

Eric se despidió de la rubia agitando la mano, dio media vuelta para quedar frente a la castaña, el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Cris es…-

-No me importa- dijo Miley fríamente esquivándolo por completo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. ¿A quién le podía importar que tu cita estuviera tan de buenitas con su ex?

-¿Miley?- Eric se quedó como petrificado en el mismo lugar observando cómo su cita desaparecía entre la cantidad de personas que disfrutaban de las atracciones del parque, corrió hasta ella en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo y se paró enfrente para evitar que siguiera caminando

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada- dijo simple y con la misma frialdad de hace un rato, lo hizo a un lado y continuó su búsqueda dela salida de aquel lugar.

Eric corrió pero esta vez tuvo que caminar de espaldas al hablar ya que Miley no se detuvo

-¿Estas celosa?...Estas celosa de ¡¿Cris?!- el lo hacía sonar como si se tratara de la cosa más absurda en la historia del planeta. Miley puso los ojos en blancos e intentó esquivarlo de nuevo pero Eric fue más rápido y la detuvo con su brazo

-¡Suéltame!- exigió ella.

–No hasta que me digas porque te vas- Se miraron directo a los ojos, Eric tranquilo…con miedo, pero en sus ojos se notaba que no iba a permitir que ella saliera del lugar. Miley, por otro lado, tenían los ojos brillantes, a punto de derramar lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo desafiantes

-Solo déjame salir- dijo la chica con la voz ronca y solo para que Eric la escuchara. Estaba por hablar pero Miley se adelantó –Escúchame, si lo que querías era darle celos a tu ex conmigo creo que no funcionó porque no se molestó en lo absoluto…prueba con otra cosa para la próxima-.

Y no aguantó más, al segundó que terminó de hablar las lagrimas que había retenido salieron sin dar tregua, agachó su mirada y se abrió paso con su brazo –Aguarda- pidió Eric nuevamente jalándola esta vez de su mano –¿Tu crees que Cristina y yo…-

-No me interesa saber en qué término hayas quedado con tu ex Jake solo déjame ir- dijo firme

-¿MI QUE? –Eric la interrumpió –Cristina no es…-

-Yo misma te vi con ella en varias citas, así que no pierdas el tiempo diciéndome qu…-

-¡CRISTINA ES MI HERMANA!- dijo el chico respirando agitadamente. En ese momento medio parque había notado la presencia de ambos

Miley como que se congeló en el lugar que estaba, por unos segundos las lágrimas dejaron de correr. Estuvo en silencio y finalmente comenzó a sentirse como una idiota. Eric la abrazó con fuerza

–Princesa, Cristina es mi hermana menor- se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos- ¿Nunca antes la mencioné?-

Miley negaba con la cabeza a la vez que algunas lágrimas aparecieron, escondió su rostro en el pecho de el y lloró por unos minutos. Eric no podía evitar desesperarse al ver llorar a una mujer…menos aun si era una a la que quisiera tanto como era el caso de Miley. La abrazó con fuerza acariciando su cabello y espalda hasta que sintió que la respiración de ella se calmó y dejó de temblar.

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó Eric preocupado

-Si- dijo en susurró Miley –Perdón, es que…los últimos meses de mi vida han sido una pesadilla y hoy, por lo contrario, fue un día perfecto y fue horrible pensar que todo había sido…no puedo creer que sentí tantos celos y lloré algunas noches después de verte junto a…tu hermana-

-Lo que importa es que ahora entiendes las cosas-. Continuaban abrazados, estaba muy cerca el uno del otro y Eric comenzó a acercarse sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, estaban por besarse pero él desvió sus labios hasta su frente y le plantó un beso –Vamos, aun queda un lugar por visitar-

Salieron abrazados del lugar hasta donde la limosina que los había llevado se encontraba. Arrancaron enseguida.

Miley no podía evitar sentirse mal, había confundido por completo las cosas, había pensado mal del maravilloso chico que tenía a lado suyo.

Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en la oscura ventana. Jake odiaba verla de ese modo, se quitó la peluca y pensó en un tema de conversación para animarla…pero no se le ocurría nada. Finalmente, se pegó mas a la chica y con voz aguda, imitando la de un bebe dijo –No tes tiste-. Miley lo miró con media sonrisa –No puedo evitar sentirme triste-.

-En ese caso- dijo el chico con voz normal – Yo conozco el remedio perfecto- Sin dar pauta a ninguna otra cosa comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, ella empezó a retorcerse en su lugar, solo después de un buena serie de cosquillas Jake paró

-No me gusta verte triste. Además, ya estamos por llegar. Y antes –sacó un pañuelo – tengo que cubrirte los ojos-

-¿Qué?-pensaba que estaba bromeado -¿Para qué?

-Confía en mi…date vuelta-

-OK- se movió hasta que Jake terminó de hacerle el nudo justo al mismo tiempo en el que el auto se detuvo

-Vamos- dijo el rubio emocionado, la tomó de la mano y con cuidado la ayudó a salir.

**LISTO, A COMETAR...O SI NO, NO SE VAN A ENTERAR DE LO QUE SIGUE....**


	16. Paso 3: Noche Soñada

Hola a todas. Espero que todo marche bien en sus vidas en la mía todo está mucho más tranquilo, por suerte, ahora ya encontré el balance entre mi hobby y mi carrera.

La verdad no sé si considerarlas afortunadas porque al fin podrán leer como sigue esto o desafortunadas por tener que seguir siendo torturadas con mi escritura (jajaja). Como les dije hace, creo ya, bastantes días, este capítulo y los siguientes fueron re-escritos y aun estoy en eso. Ojala cumplan con sus expectativas.

Ahora ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que me voy a dedicar más a fanfiction con suerte el próximo capitulo no tomará tanto tiempo.

Creo no tengo más que decirles a parte de gracias por seguir leyendo y haber esperado tanto tiempo.

Good Luck!

Anita Belén

Paso 3: Noche soñada

_¿Cuántas veces te has imaginado junto al amor de tu vida en la cita perfecta? ¿Cuántas veces se ha vuelto realidad ese sueño?_

_Todos sueñan con su beso encantado, encontrar a su media naranja, vivir felices para siempre. ¿Cuántos lo cumplen? La vida es tan corta y hay tanto por vivir ¿No es eso lo que siempre dicen?_

_Hay quienes tienen lo que otros desean, hay quienes malgastan lo que otros necesitan y hay personas que desprecian lo que otros anhelan. Con todo esto voy a que la vida no es perfecta y por lo tanto, nosotros no somos perfectos o siquiera allegados a la perfección. Hay mucho por caminar, ver, oír y APRENDER. _

_Y si en la vida se aprende algo y la misma vida no enseña algo valioso, es que nunca es demasiado tarde para nada. Si aun no entiendes muy bien eso, ya te llegará la hora de hacerlo. Ahora, la cuestión es que los humanos somos tan cabeza dura que son pocos los que aprenden a la primera o muy pocos los que se dan cuenta que aprendieron algo y creo que son aun menos lo que siquiera se dan cuenta que "tienen" que aprender algo. _

_A todo esto, hay que rescatar que aunque somos medio lentos y cautivos en cuanto a cometer errores se trata, antes que cualquier otra cosa somos HUMANOS y entendemos perfectamente de segundas oportunidades. Nos hacen falta y nunca ha faltado la ocasión en que deseemos una._

_Puedes tener 5, 15, 50 u 80 años y aun no encontrar a esa persona o haber hecho eso que siempre quisiste. O ahora darte cuenta de que debiste hacer algo o dejar de hacer algo o te puedes poner a pensar un momento y encontrar un montón de "Si hubiera…" en tu vida. BUSCA, HAZ Y CAMBIA y antes que nada gánate una SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD._

**E**l automóvil había quedado algunos pasos atrás, apenas y se lo distinguía en medio de la oscuridad por las luces delanteras que estaban encendidas para iluminar el camino que los dos jóvenes seguían.

La noche no era exactamente lo que Jake había esperado, era aun mejor. El cielo estaba despejado, los alrededores en silencio y bajo un manto de oscuridad y como premio para los dos, la luna y las estrellas brillaban en todos lados sobre sus cabezas.

Miley estaba nerviosa, confiaba en Jake, es decir, estaba segura que todo eso no se traba de un secuestro. Pero todo esto había llegado a un punto de ponerle los nervios de punta al no saber qué otra cosa esperar.

Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que posiblemente Jake iba a decir e intentar hacer (N/A: No Piensen mal!) pues lo había pensado a lo largo del camino pero prefería evitar pensar eso.

Aun tenía algunas preguntas y aun desconfiaba del futuro que la esperaba si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Sinceramente, estaba cansada de derramar lágrimas.

Caminaban despacio, Jake iba por delante de Miley guiándola y sosteniéndola de una mano. Iban muy pegados el uno al otro. Miley no podía ver nada de nada, lo cual la ponía más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba. Lo único que sabía era que estaban en una playa porque podía escuchar el romper de las olas y sentir la arena en sus pies.

-¿Y si me tropiezo? No tienes ni idea de lo buena que soy en eso con todos mis sentidos. La chica aun no daba por perdida la batalla de "sacase el pañuelo".

-No te va a pasar nada ¿Si?. Jake aun la daba por ganada –CUIDADO.

Miley saltó del susto y soltó un grito bastante agudo, dio media vuelta torpemente y solo consiguió llegar a los brazos de Jake, que se estaba destornillado de la risa

-No es gracioso. ¡Nada gracioso Jake! Estuvo a centímetros de sacarse el pañuelo antes de que el chico lo evitara.

-Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Continuaba riéndose y sosteniendo las dos manos de Milez en el aire.

-Jake si no paras voy a….

-Ya está. Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer. La sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura antes de ayudarla a pararse. Miley solo podía imaginarse la sonrisa que debía tener él adornando su rostro y aunque también tenía ganas de reírse no podía hacerlo, había algo que no a dejaba.

Caminaron un poco más, se detuvieron y Jake caminó hasta el costado de Miley y la abrazó por la cintura para ayudarla a subir las escaleras en caracol que se alzaban frente a él. Subieron casi 150 escalones y durante ese tiempo la brisa había dejado de correr y el mar se escuchaba más lejano. Cuando al fin dejaron de moverse la brisa acaricio el rostro colorado de la castaña nuevamente, pero esta vez junto al aire caliente que salía de la boca del chico. Frio y caliente consiguieron hacer correr electricidad por su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora si? Miley estaba muy ansiosa para ese momento. Respiraba agitada por el montón de escaleras, sus mejillas estaban muy rosadas por el ejercicio y su nerviosismo había empeorado.

-Espera un segundo más.

Lo más rápido que pudo hecho una mirada a su alrededor y comenzó a mover y arrastras varias cosas. Miley supuso que Jake estaba moviendo y arreglando detalles de último momento. Por fin, después de un par de minutos se escuchaba los pasos del chico dirigiéndose hacia la castaña, contuvo la respiración cuando sintió sus tibias manos deshaciendo el nudo y apenas sus ojos consiguieron enfocar se quedó atónita ante (para ella) la mejor sorpresa de la noche.

Era mejor que cualquier cita que alguna vez se imagino tener. En realidad, no era el mismo lugar o tema pero definitivamente era el mismo príncipe azul.

Estaban en un faro, su terraza y el interior estaban invadidos por velas de todos los tamaños y colores que se amontonaban en los barandales, caían del techo, en la paredes y que llenaban la habitación de una tenue y cálida luz. El piso de madera estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa y en el centro de todo había un tapete azul.

-Jake esto es…

No le alcanzaban las palabras, enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas que lentamente comenzaron correr por sus mejillas.

-¿No te gusto? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Si prefieres nos…

-¿Qué?, ¡No! E-es hermoso, lloro por la emoción. Respiró hondo y se limpio las lágrimas y el rastro que habían dejado.

-Miley, aquí lo único hermoso eres tú. La rodeo con sus brazos y la obligó a girar hasta que sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente.

-Jake nunca me imagine que alguien haría algo así por mí nunca.

-Imaginaste mal- sonrió –Porque yo haría esto y mucho mas.

_¿Creen que el "amor joven" es imposible? Muchos lo creen así y por eso se niegan a creer que el amor entre dos "jóvenes" es posible y consideran que es una locura. _

_Creo que es por dos razones. Uno, porque a ellos les costó más encontrar a la personas indicada y enamorarse y dos, por envidia. Envidia porque cuando eres joven haces todo sin pensarlo dos veces y te arriesgas y haces todo sin condiciones. Te enamoras sin fijarte en otra cosa que ocurra en la vida. Solo eres tú, el amor y esa otra persona. Amas sin barreras o condiciones. _

_Cuando creces piensas más las cosas. Creo que ellos extrañan un poco el sentirse libres y menos atados a miles de problemas creados por ellos mismos._

_En fin, ¿Creerías en el amor de Miley y Jake?_

Azul y verde reencontrados. Se podían ver en los ojos del otro y podían sentir sus respiración y el rápido y fuerte palpitar de su corazón. En sus cabezas, muchas ideas daban vueltas pero había un sentimiento que en esos momentos los consumía: MIEDO, por distintas razones, pero miedo al fin y al cabo.

Para aprender algo, en muchas ocasiones, hay que enfrentar un miedo.

-Creo que ya me he guardado por mucho tiempo lo que siento y si te soy sincero, ya no lo quiero hacer más. Creo…sinceramente, que eres la mujer más hermosa de este planeta. Con los ojos mas vivaces, las manos más suaves y el secreto mas grande. Y me encantas.

Miley no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de toda la tensión que la embriagaba ese momento

-Creo además, que eres la única que me entiende con mis horarios y estilo de vida. Fuiste la primera y hasta ahora la única en rechazarme más de dos veces, aceptar salir conmigo y al final, la única en hacer notar mis defectos. Eres la persona a la que más he extrañado y recordado. Eres la primera persona en este mundo que no me deja dormir y que cuando duermo lo hago soñando contigo… Eres especial…eso.

Aunque Jake podía hablar un monólogo de por lo menos una hora tuvo que detenerse al sentir la tensión en las manos de la chica que estaban cerradas casi en puño. No quería incomodarla, ante todo, sabía que después de todo, ella pudo haber dejado atrás los sentimientos por él. Si se mantenía en pie era porque después de esa mañana y tarde pudo notar que aún lo miraba como la última vez y que no había rastros de resentimiento.

Miley estaba en otro patín. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jake era como miel y ella una mosca. Pero aun guardaba sus dudas y temía salir lastimada, de nuevo, por el. Ahí estaba ella, en un lugar más que perfecto, con el príncipe azul de sus sueños y aun no sabía qué hacer. Alzó su mirada cuando reinó el silencio y se encontró con esos ojos destellando curiosidad y una dentadura perfecta acompañando una sonrisa. _"Y ahora ¿Qué?"_ Pensó para ella. Conocía esa mirada.

-¿Te apetece bailar? Jake ofreció su mano. Miley dudó un poco, siempre se había considerado torpe para cualquier cosa que incluyera movimientos corporales. Una cosa eran las coreografías de Hannah, que después de mucha práctica eran como parte de ella, pero improvisar…no era lo suyo.

-Te prometo que no te voy a dejar caer. Jake insistió con su mano.

Entonces, aun con dudas pero con más confianza aceptó la mano del chico. Caminaron hasta uno de los balcones, el rubio se paró en seco con una enorme sonrisa en frente de ella, con cuidado tomó la mano de Miley y la puso sobre su hombro y con igual cuidado y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con su mano derecha rodeo la cintura de Mi y levantó su mano izquierda sosteniendo también la de la castaña.

Enseguida una tonada lenta inundo el lugar. La música provenía de un equipo muy bien escondido detrás de ellos. No había nada más que decir, estaban juntos, solos y felices. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

-No sabía que podías bailar. Señaló Miley justo después de que Jake le hiciera girar.

-Gajes del oficio, algo que tuve que aprender. Lo modestia quedó aparte, algo que Jake jamás iba a perder era su orgullo y estaba _orgulloso_ de tenerlo.

Pues bien, hasta ahora el día había sido mejor de cómo lo planeo o imaginó. Cuando se levantó y aun estaba en su cama ni siquiera pensaba que Miley se presentaría. No después de todo el enredo que había causado.

-¿Recuerdas tu primer concierto? Inquirió Jake mientras bailaban.

-Como si fuera ayer. Fue uno de los días más importantes de mi vida. Ese recuerdo siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír. Era algo inevitable

-¿Y tu segundo concierto? La hizo girar una vez más

La castaña lo pensó un momento antes de responder –No estoy muy segura.

-Ok, ¿Y tu primera guitarra? ¿Primera gira?

Lo miró confusa antes de responder –Me la regalaron en alguna navidad cuando aún era muy pequeña y mi primera gira, fue una pesadilla.

Jake acentúo con su cabeza tres veces. Se mantuvo en silencio un segundo hasta que su expresión cambio por una sonrisa y mirada picaras -¿Recuerdas a tu primer novio? ¿Tu primer beso?

Eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa, a Jake se lo veía muy lindo con esa expresión pero las preguntas la desubicaron un poco -¿A qué viene tanta curiosidad?

-Solo curiosidad- Soltó un risita -¿Me vas a responder?

-Ah. Si y si. Dijo rápido y sonriendo

-¿Nada mas? ¿Ni un solo detalle más? Tú acostumbras a hablar bastante. La miraba sospechoso y fingiendo estar afligido

Miley solo se rio a la vez que negaba con su cabeza –No necesitas saber nada más.

Poco a poco, lo único que se escuchaba era la música y el mar a lo lejos. Jake estaba serio y muy pensativo, miraba de reojo a la chica enfrente de él.

Miley lo notó enseguida, es decir, Jake era un excelente actor y por lo mismo era muy expresivo, sobre todo con su rostro. No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior y soltar un suspiro.

-¿Me vas a decir en que estás pensando? Preguntó Miley después de lo que ella consideró suficiente tiempo para que el chico hablara.

Jake no sabía cómo explicarse -¿Recuerdas tu segundo beso?

-No sé, Jake…

-¿Y qué me dices de tu segundo novio?

-Si, o sea, eso diferente pero Jake…

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido? Se lo veía gracioso con la nariz arrugada

-¿Me puedes decir por qué me está interrogando? Soltó Miley de golpe sonando algo más seria de lo que en realidad estaba. Cabe aclarar que habían dejado de bailar.

Jake la miró un segundo y se sentó en el tapete con sus manos cubriéndose la cara.

-¿Jake? Esa reacción comenzaba a preocuparla. ¿Cómo es que todo había cambiado de un segundo para el otro?

Jake estuvo igual hasta que pensó bien en lo iba a decir –Creo que acabo de meter la pata.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Miley se sentó en el tapete y acarició con ternura la cabellera rubia del asesino de zombis, que en ese preciso momento lucia más bien como el mejor amigo de Barney.

-Es normal que todos recordemos siempre nuestra "primeras veces"…y no las "segundas".

Los labios de Miley formaron una "o" y sus ojos casi atravesaban los de él.

¿Mala idea hacerlo de esa forma cierto? Pero que se le puede hacer; lo hecho, hecho estaba.

De pronto los dos sintieron esa necesidad de pensar a solas y en su habitación por toda la noche. Eran tan parecidos en eso y aun no lo sabían.

Miley se acomodó y enseguida su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a 1000 por hora. Jake tenía que salvar la noche, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor, que quedarse en donde estaba junto a ella. Los minutos parecían interminables y pasaban muy lentamente.

-Sabes- comenzó Miley –Aún tengo algunas preguntas.

-¿Aun? Yo pensaba que ya habías hecho todas- volteó u cabeza y con un movimiento de manos apagó la música –Adelante.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Lucas? ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabe Jackson? ¿Mi papá sabía algo? ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? ¿Tocaste o viste algo de más ahí? ¿Alguien te ayudó?

-Hey, tranquila…- respiró hondo –Pues, a ver, Lucas se va a vivir a España con su mamá desde la próxima semana. Jackson lo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo. Tu papá no tenía ni idea o bueno, no sabía todo y las últimas tres preguntas- guiñó su ojo derecho –Me temo que no puedo responder.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Jake…

-No quieres saberlo, enserio.

Miley lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados en imaginarse las muchas cosas vergonzosas que guardaba en su habitación. Inclusive un rubor rojo coloreo sus mejillas.

-Ok- tragó saliva –Última.

-¿Aun hay más?

-Solo una- se puso seria y lo miro directamente a los ojos -¿Qué significan las tres piedritas de la pulsera que me regalaste?

Sus labios formaron una de la sonrisas más anchas de esa noche-Esa es fácil…y una de mis favoritas. Se aclaró la garganta en símbolo de autosuficiencia –Tienes que responder tres preguntas -¿De qué color son mis ojos y de qué color son tus ojos?

Miley dirigió su vista a la pulsera y con la yema de sus dedos acarició las piedritas del color azul y verde que estaban en los extremos. Las miró por un largo tiempo mientras se imaginaba las razones por las que su papá le había obsequiado una igual a su mamá hace años atrás con piedritas brillantes de color azul, rosado y verde. Siempre soñó con que alguien le regalara una igual o incluso diferente, que sea única. Sabía que el chico no había adivinado el regalo perfecto…pero estaba feliz de que haya sido él quien se lo regaló

-¿Cuál es la tercera? Dijo acariciado a la piedrita del medio, la más brillante de las tres

-La acabas de hacer. Cuando estaba solo se me iban horas pensando en ti, esas horas pasaba y sin darme cuenta era de noche y al fin podía ver lo único que aun era "nuestro", lo único que aun me unía a ti - rápidamente caminó hasta un gran armario que estaba a su derecha, abrió la dos puertas más grandes y sacó un telescopio –Es por "Miley" ¿Recuerdas tu estrella?

Entonces, todo tuvo sentido. Era más claro que el agua: Jake era el hombre perfecto.

-Jackson me contó la historia de tus padres. Me costó un poco encontrar al mismo joyero y costó aun mas que el recordara de que le estaba hablando, pero al final me parece que valió la pena. Sonrió

-Ya lo creo. Miley estaba asombrada ¿Enserio se había tomado tantas molestias?

-¿Quieres verla?- tenía entre los dedos de su mano el visor del telescopio. Se acercó parar mirar por el y lo movió despacio en diagonal hasta que podía ver en el centro de todo a una de las estrellas que brillaban con mucha intensidad y tintineaba rápidamente. La sonrisa que formaron los labios se le escapó sin que él lo pudiera evitar –Hoy está más brillante que nunca.

Casi corrió hasta donde estaba Jake miró por el visor y confirmó lo dicho por el chico. Su estrella aun estaba ahí. Hace mucho que la había olvidado, pero sin embargo, ella seguía ahí, como desde el día en la playa hace algún tiempo.

Y eso era justamente lo que le hacía falta a Miley: una señal. Una señal que le indicara que estaba sintiendo y haciendo lo correcto. ¡Y que mejor señal que una que estaba en el cielo!

Miley dio unos pasos atrás del telescopio, le dedicó una sonrisa a Jake y entonces se lleno de valor.

-Creo…creo que aún queda una pregunta por hacer.

Jake inclinó su cabeza a un lado y pensó en cada palabra que había salido de la boca de la chica -¿Cuál?

-¿Enserio quieres que yo la haga? No terminaba de decir nada y acarició despacio la pulsera, particularmente la piedrita de en medio. Dio dos pasos al frente y sin previo aviso se abalanzó a los labios del chico hasta capturarlos en un beso. Rodeo su cuello en un abrazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No pasó mucho para que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera y de pronto, mientras sus labios aun se tocaban, se encontraran en un mundo solo con ellos dos en el medio.

Jake respondió en segundos al beso. Un beso tan anhelado, esperado y buscado. Era injusta la forma como había juzgado a los labios de Miles, el sabor a canela con vainilla era aun más embriagante de lo que recordaba, el olor de frambuesa de su cabello de a poco lo mareaba. La sentía entre sus brazos y eso era lo que más quería, tenerla y poder amarla y cuidarla mientras se lo permita.

Duró hasta lo que tuvo que durar, Miley le regaló un último pero tierno beso antes de abrazarlo y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Creo que ya no tengo nada que preguntar. Dijo casi susurrando al oído de la castaña

-Y yo, nada que responder. Se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse.

Jake le dio un tierno beso en la frente y tomó las manos de ella entre las de el – ¿Has escuchado en el cine que la segunda parte nunca es mejor que la primera? Te prometo que nuestra historia va a ser todo lo contrario.

Estuvieron un momento más abrazados y conversando hasta que la alarma del celular de Jake comenzó a sonar

-Esto es malo. Dijo el chico con voz amarga antes de guardar nuevamente su celular

-¿Tenías que hacer algo? Miley puso mala cara solo con pensar en que el día había llegado a su fin

-Sí, debía llevarte a casa hace casi 3 horas. Comenzó a apagar las velas que tenías cerca

-¿3 horas? Y…¿Qué hora es? Ahora si se había comenzado a asustar, solo de imaginar a su papá cuando llegaran

-Casi las dos de la mañana. Jake comenzó a correr por el lugar soplando y pagando las velas lo más rápido que podía hasta que todo quedó a oscuras y cogidos de la mano bajaron hasta la playa.

Después de varios minutos de intentar despertar al chofer y de un largo recorrido estaban al pie de la puerta de la casa de la familia Stewart.

Jake la acompañó hasta la puerta

-Listo, sana y salva. Espero que no tengas problemas con tu papá.

-El que los va a tener eres tú- Jake se puso serio y rígido ante la idea –Pero ahí voy a estar yo para defenderte.

El chico acentúo levemente –Gracias, supongo.

-No. Gracias a ti, hoy fue un día increíble y es gracias a ti. Le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.

-Gracias, por la segunda oportunidad. Le devolvió el beso en una mejilla.

-¿Te veo mañana? Preguntó Jake con media sonrisa

Miley hizo una mueca que dio a entender que le era imposible -¿Pasado mañana? Preguntó ella

-No puedo…

-Esto es un mal comienzo. Lo malos recuerdos comenzaron a reaparecer, Miley se soltó de las manos de él y se paso la suyas por el rostro frustrado

-Hey, vamos- tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo –Nada va a ser como antes ¿Me entiendes? No nos vemos mañana, ni pasado pero te llamo y chateamos los dos días. Pero eso si…

-¿Qué cosa? Preguntó ella sonando más animada

-Me debes una salida. Sonrió, la abrazó y le dio un beso corto

-Buenas noches Jake.

-Buenas noches Miles. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Estaba por abrirla cuando sintió que Jake tiró de su mano.

-Espera- Jake la obligó a quedar frente a frente –Tú hiciste muchísimas preguntas así que es justo que tu respondas algunas.

-Creo que ya respondí la más importante, pero…está bien. Cruzó los brazos a nivel de su pecho.

Jake imitó la posición -¿Cuántos novios has tenido y quién te dio tu primer beso? La miraba ansioso

Miley comenzó a reír –Jake…

-Miley…

-¿Cuántos? Más de 1 y menos de 10- sonrió de nuevo – Y el primero de todos los besos me lo dio mi mamá….creo.

-No me estas respondiendo.

-Tú tampoco respondiste TODAS mis preguntas. Hizo resaltar "todas" inclusive con las manos.

La castaña dio media vuelta pero tampoco le fue posible entrar porque Jake la interrumpió

-Última pregunta- Dijo aun más inquieto que en el principio – ¿Quién besa mejor Lucas o yo? La miraba directamente a los ojos y muy serio

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Miley – ¿Enserio importa?

-Ese no es un buen comienzo- la miraba asustado – Me estoy comenzando a asustar.

Miley lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos como jarra en su cintura -Tu…

Se puso de puntitas y le dio un último y tierno beso antes de al fin entrar a su casa.

Tras cerrar la puerta se encontró con cuatro rostros que la miraban expectantes. Lilly, Oliver, Jackson y Robby estaban todos en el mueble de la sala. Saltaron de sus asientos y casi atropellan a la chica en su intento de que ella respondiera todas las preguntas que tenían. Pero ella estaba en otro lado, estaba ida. Apenas y podía creer que estuviera despierta. El timbre la sacó de su trance.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada verde

-¿Qué pasó, Jake?

-Buenas Noches- Saludó a todos los que estaban en la sala –Olvidaste esto. Le entregó la rosa que le había dado en la mañana, le dio un besito en la mejilla y se apresuró en salir.

Nuevamente cerró la puerta y esta vez, la sonrisa era mucho más grande y apenas escuchaba las voces de su familia y amigos

-¡MILEY! Llamaron los 4 a la vez ya cansados de que la castaña se haga esperar

-¡Bien! ¿Qué quieren saber? Apenas les prestaba atención estaba muy entretenida acariciando la rosa

-¿Adonde fueron? La voz más grave fue la primera en preguntar

-Un paseo por la playa, un paseo en yate, a un parque de diversiones y a un faro abandonado.

-¿Faro abandonado?- soltó Oliver – ¿Y qué hicieron ahí?

-¿Qué te imaginas tú que hicieron ahí? Dijo Lilly intentando sonar obvia

-Yo no me quiero imaginar nada. Aclaró Robby Ray con voz y mirada seria

-¿Ya son?- interrumpió Jackson –Tu sabes… ¿Novios?

Miley alzó su mirada y cuatro pares de ojos la miraban sin siquiera pestañear…solo asintió. Pero fue suficiente para que su hermano mayor comenzara a gritar, la abrazara y la alzara

-Espera un poco ¿Por qué te emociona tanto? Preguntó Miley una vez que estaba de vuelta en el suelo. Esa actitud era nueva en él.

-Porque te lo mereces- dijo sonriente –Y…

-¿Y? Lo animó Miley

-Y que Hannah Montana y Jake Ryan pueden ir juntos al club y hablar con el gerente sobre este chico, ya sabes, Jackson Stewart y así, tal vez, él pueda conseguir un asenso…¿Puede ser?

Si, ya sabemos. Jackson a veces puede ser un LINDO hermano mayor -Puede ser. Le dedico una enorme sonrisa a su hermano, a su padre y a sus amigos.

Ese día no había empezado como el mejor de todos y los meses anteriores habían sido una pesadilla. Pero en ese momento todo había valido la pena. Las lágrimas cambiaron por sonrisas y los deseos se hicieron realidad. Después de todo, así es la vida, un largo camino lleno de obstáculos que hay que superar.

¿LES GUSTO?

Ojala que si. Es verdad soy culpable de demora, lo acepto y lo siento.

Siempre odie eso en otros escritores pero ahora los entiendo a la perfección…APRENDÍ algo nuevo.

Dejen comentarios para saber que tal encontraron este nuevo y extenso capitulo.

Gracias

Bye


	17. Jake¡¿Papá!

**Jake…Papá**

"Página en blanco que escribimos con los apuntes del crecimiento"

"Futuro incierto, esperanza en movimiento"

"Equilibristas en la soga de los sueños"

Al final depende únicamente de nosotros ser felices y vivir. Pero si hay algo que es difícil mientras tanto es escoger, o como los adultos muy sabihondos nos dicen, TOMAR DECISIONES.

Claro, ellos ya están acostumbrados a equivocarse y creen que tenemos que seguir la misma línea, fuese todo mas sencillo con un instructivo de que hacer y que no hacer.

En fin, hay decisiones de todo tipo y hay muchas que cuestan y duelen pero eso depende de cuan dispuesto estés a cumplir tus sueños, luchar por ellos y amar.

Habían pasado dos meses tan rápido que apenas se habían notado y sin que ellos pudieran mirar hacia atrás en la televisión y radios no dejaban de anunciar el "Tour de verano 2009 de Hannah Montana" y del nuevo proyecto en el que "El super guapo Jake Ryan participaria".

Pues si, iban a estar separados por casi 4 meses y no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiar las cosas. O bueno, aun quedaban ciertas cartas por jugar. Les quedaba menos de una semana para solucionar aun ciertos problemas.

Era viernes y aquel fin de semana los dos, al fin, lo tenían libre. Habían quedado en encontrarse en el set de una serie de televisión a la que el rubio había sido invitado. Pero se habían demorado más de lo que ambos hubiesen querido, Miles ya llevaba casi 3 horas dando vueltas por todo el lugar y el director aun retenía a su novio.

- ¿Desea algo para tomar señorita Ryan? Preguntó una de las asistentes del lugar dirigiéndose a Miley

-¿Ryan? Eh, es Stewart – sacudió su cabeza como quitándose esa idea de la cabeza –Miley, soy Miley.

-Oh, perdón, ¿Desea algo, Miley? Preguntó de nuevo la chica con la misma sonrisa.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.

La chica dejó sola a Miley quien aún pensaba en lo de "Señorita Ryan" entonces sintió una electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Eso sonó raro. Dejó el pensamiento atrás y regresó hasta donde estaban filmando y antes de llegar pudo ver que estaban recogiendo todo el equipo y en el centro había un gran grupo de chicas gritando y eso solo podía significar una cosa….

Justo terminaban de filmar y antes de ir a su camerino Jake se tomó unos minutos para atender a unas cuantas fans, dio autógrafos y se sacó fotos…en realidad fue rodeado y atacado de flashes y no faltaron los comentarios subidos de tono, miradas y besos sorpresas. A Miley no le gustaba esa parte de su empleo, claro que lo comprendía, pero era difícil no ponerse de mal humor. Dio media vuelta y entro al camerino de su novio a esperarlo. Jake entró varios minutos después y cerró tras él la puerta con seguro.

-Hola preciosa. De un brinco llegó hasta el sofá y le dio un besito en los labios a su novia

-Hola. Respondió la castaña simplemente

-De verdad esperaba que no lo hicieran hoy…-se refería a sus fans –Y, aunque no me gusta que estés de mal humor, me encanta cuando te pones celosa. Se inclino sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Enseguida se levantó y fue hasta su cómoda para prepararse y poder salir como Eric. Tenían planeado una salida al cine.

Miley no dijo nada, miraba con particular atención unas revistas, todo el camerino se mantuvo en silencio un largo momento mientras Jake se cambiaba de ropa en el baño. Cuando salió

-¿Me ayudas? Tenía la peluca lista en una mano

Miley lo miró un momento sobre la revista hasta que se decidió a ayudarlo, estaba colocándole la gorra elástica para ocultar el cabello rubio del chico, todo seguía en silencio hasta que Jake, quien comenzaba a preocuparse se animo a preguntar

-¿Estás bien? ¿Esto no es solo por lo de hace un momento, cierto? Miraba el reflejo de Miley en espejo. Estaba muy concentrada con su trabajo

-No, es que…- le puso la peluca sobre el elástico –Una idea me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza.

-¿Una idea? ¿Qué idea?- se miraba en el espejo revisando el excelente trabajo de la castaña –Vaya, eres una experta en esto. Enserio prefería cambiar de tema.

-Jake, lo que te voy a decir va enserio. Se estaba comenzando a fastidiar de la situación

-Perdón, a ver- dio media vuelta sobre la silla para quedar frente a Miley -¿Cuál es esa idea?

-Jake…hemos estado a segundos de que paparazzi u otras personas nos encuentren como Jake y Miley o como Hannah y Eric, inclusive con Jake y Hannah.

-¿Esa idea no nos incluye a tu y a mi en vidas separadas, verdad? Soltó de repente asustado

-No...-dijo Miley tranquilamente –Es solo que quiero proponer algo.

Jake respiro aliviado, se sentó de vuelta en el asiento y le hizo señas a Miley para que se sentara en sus piernas – ¿Qué idea tienes?

-Estaba pensado en que podríamos definir las cosas…Miley y Eric y Hannah y Jake- lo miraba directo a los ojos –Ya no quiero mezclar las cosas o que la gente piense que nos engañamos mutuamente.

Jake parecía ido, sus ojos sin expresión miraban fijos el suelo

–Si queremos estar solos, salimos como Miley y Eric…y si tenemos trabajo o eventos públicos, como Hannah y Jake. Miley estaba convencida que era lo mejor para los dos

–Además…sería una buena razón para que Jake Ryan vaya tan seguido al tour de Hannah Montana.

Jake pensaba cada palabra, miraba el suelo y sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro, luego miró a Miley

–Si eso te hace feliz-sonrió –claro que lo haremos, a mí también me parece una buena idea, como Hannah dice en su canción, hay que disfrutar de lo mejor de dos mundos y como yo te tengo a ti en los dos….no me puedo quejar.

Miley se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó con mucha suerte.

-Apropósito- dijo Jake separándose un poco del abrazo -¿Con que "Señorita Ryan eh? Dijo medio en burla con los ojos medio cerrados y una enorme sonrisa

Miles soltó una carcajada y le dio una suave manoteada en el hombro -¿Quién te contó?

-¿Acaso importa?- se levantó del asiento cuidando de no botar a la castaña –Hasta tartamudeaste.

-¡No es verdad!- se quejó Miley –Solo me confundí un poco, nada mas.

-Te acabas de sonrojar, entonces si tartamudeaste- Replicó Jake abrazándola de la cintura- Y no le hayo razón deberías acostumbrarte.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué? Lo miraba desde abajo aun sonrojada mientras que con sus manos arreglaba un poco el cabello negro.

-Señorita, señora Ryan- la acercó mas con su abrazo –Tus hijitos van a tener ese apellido, la verdad no veo la confusión por ningún lado. Jake hablaba muy seguro, parecía tener un futuro muy bien planeado

-Ok- se separó tan solo un poco –Ahora si estoy confundida.

-Oh vamos. ¿Tu no piensas en esas cosas?. Le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz

-No hasta ahora- se soltó completamente del abrazo, ya comenzaba a hacer calor en ese camerino –Y lo haría más sino tuviésemos que salir casi corriendo para llegar al cine a tiempo.

Jake miró su reloj de pulsera e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta lo tarde que estaban. Por suerte lograron salir sin muchos problemas y como lo habían planeado fueron al cine.

Cuando su película terminó ya era algo tarde y como Miley había prometido llegar lo más temprano posible fueron directo a su casa

-Princesa, ha llegado sana y salva. Dijo Jake cuando al fin estaban parados frente a la puerta principal de la casa de Miley.

Miley se rió un poco –Gracias príncipe, mi padre va estar satisfecho. Lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¡Hey! me parece que tienes unas deuditas conmigo. Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Si? ¿Qué te debo? La chica decidió seguirle un poco el juego.

-Creo que- fingía hacer cuentas –un beso y...un beso y…

Miley aun con una enorme sonrisa le dio dos besitos rápidos en los labios -¿Listo?

-No era lo que esperaba –aclaró con media mueca -Y una salida. Dijo Jake

-¿Una salida? Acabamos de "salir". Aclaró tratando de sonar obvia

-Sí, bueno…como Miley y Eric –la miraba directo a los ojos –Antes del amanecer.

-¿Perdón? No entendió lo último

-Es el nombre de una película "Antes del amanecer". Aclaró

-Vas a hacer un versión…o ¿Qué? La castaña no tenía ni idea de lo que intentaba decirle

-No. Es la historia de 2 chicos como nosotros que se encuentran en un tren, se enamoran. Pero solo tienen ese día…hasta el amanecer.

-Ok. _"¿Para qué le estaba Jake diciendo todo eso?"_ pensó

-¿Tú crees que eso nos pueda pasar a nosotros? Sonaba misterioso, algo se traía entre manos.

-Pues…- alzo sus hombros –supongo que sí.

-Entonces señorita, su tren parte mañana- sacó un papel pequeño de su bolsillo y se lo dio –hasta mañana. Rozó sus labios con los de ella, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Miley se sentía como mantequilla, en serio, le encantaba su novio.

Dentro estaba su papá cocinando algo que parecía ser tallarines -Hija, al fin- se saco los guantes y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo – ¿Adivina qué?

-¿Qué pa? Se sentó en una de las sillas del mesón y Robby volvió a su cocina

-Ya está todo listo para nuestro día especial. Dijo entusiasmado

-¿Día especial? Miley cerró los ojos, se le había olvidado por completo el día anual especial que siempre celebraba con su papá

-¿Lo habías olvidado? Dijo Jake con voz y mirada triste.

-Pa- No sabía cómo decirlo - ¿No podríamos…retrasarlo? Es que enserio no puedo mañana. Jake y…

-Jake, claro. No hay problema…olvídalo. Apagó la estufa y salió a la terraza

No se movió ni un centímetro, no se animaba a ver o hablar con su papá. Solo de imaginarlo era como clavar algo en su corazón. Estaba mirando el espacio donde hace minutos había estado Robby cocinando. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llamar a Jake y cancelar todo? La verdad es que no quería hacerlo, no lo iba a volver a ver en tres largos meses pero su papá es su papá…uf, complicado.

Después de casi media hora tenía el teléfono en la mano y estaba por llamar a su novio y cancelar cuando casi que de milagro Lilly llegó.

-¡Lilly! Miley saltó de su asiento

-Hey Milez- se fijó en Robby – ¿Qué pasó?, tu papá se ve muuuuy triste, tiene una cara de….

-LILLY, ya lo sé. Esta así porque se me olvidó el DÍA especial. Lilly se estaba sirviendo jugo

-Te refieres AL DÍA ¿Ese día?- Miley asintió –Wow, eso es grave.

- No es solo eso, quedé en salir con Jake. Lilly escupió el jugo

-¿Hiciste qué? ¡Tienes que escoger entre tu novio y tu papá! Vaya, ojala nunca me pase.

-¡No me estas ayudando!, no sé que puedo hacer. Miley estaba abrumada y su mejor amiga parecía no entenderlo. Se sentó al filo de las escaleras de la sala con la cara entre las palmas de sus manos

-¿Y porque no cancelas con Jake? Lilly al fin comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación. Se sentó a un lado de su amiga

-Tiene algo especial preparado, además de que no lo voy a volver a ver no se en cuanto tiempo, con el tour y su película… ¡No se qué hacer! Se pasó una mano por la cara y se quedó un momento así.

-Esto es grave. Lilly no sabía cómo ayudar a su amiga

-Enserio…- Jackson dijo de repente por detrás de las chicas –Pero si me peguntas a mí, llamaría a Jake y le explicaría todo y después haría lo mismo con papá. Como los dos te quieren harán lo posible para que te sientas bien. Al final no te vas a ver en la necesidad de escoger a alguno, ellos lo harán por ti.

Miley y Lilly lo miraba con las bocas abiertas, no era el mismo Jackson de siempre el que hablaba en ese momento.

Miley miró a Lilly buscando una segundo opinión –A mi no se me ocurre nada mejor. Dijo la rubia

Entonces, primero llamó a Jake y le explico todo. -Aclaró que no estaba cancelando pero era posible que el día siguiente iba a estar ocupada con su papá.

"Está bien Miley, enserio me hubiera gustado salir antes del viaje pero si es tan especial ese día para tu papá no hay problema. Yo entiendo, es tu papá. Además no quiero arriesgarme al interponerme entre el y su niñita". Jake había entendido o mas bien había escogido ahorrarse problemas, un lado despejando ahora era la hora de hablar con Roby Ray, el problema era que no se animaba, el seguía en la terraza muy callado. Después de pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir se animo a salir.

-¿Podemos hablar? Roby la miró

-Claro. Le hizo señas para que se sentara a lado suyo

-Pa…enserio lo siento mucho- se sentó –yo se que este día es especial para ti y lo es para mí también, pero…- no sabía cómo continuar

Robby la miraba directo a los ojos, era fácil notar lo mucho que le afectaba esa situación

-Pero…-El tomó la palabra. Acarició y apretó suavemente la mano izquierda de su hija y la puso palma contra palma con la suya –tu mano y la mía ya son casi del mismo tamaño- miraba con curiosidad las manos de ambos juntas –mi niñita ya es grande y me guste o no…hay otro hombre en su vida.

Miley lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Siempre lo hacían cuando su padre se ponía en ese papel y le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que le costaba verla crecer.

-Me parece que estoy siendo injusto contigo – Robby se levanto – El día especial solo es especial si solo pensamos el uno en el otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Miley se paró a su lado

-Que mañana debes salir con Jake y disfrutar ese día porque sé que no se van a volver a ver en un buen tiempo- paso unos de sus brazos por los hombros de su hija –El día especial, lo dejamos para después.

-¿Lo estás diciendo enserio? Estaba radiante de felicidad

-Muy enserio. Apenas lo dijo tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda del balcón para no caerse ya que Miley se abalanzó sobre él.

Entraron a la casa y Robby regreso a su trabajo en la cocina

-Y ¿Qué tenías planeado? Preguntó Miley mientras ayudaba con la mesa

-eh…llevarte de compras- dijo con ligereza -¿Has visto a tu hermano?

-Está en su cuarto. ¿Llevarme de compras? ¿Y eso qué tiene de especial? Terminó con los cubiertos

-¡JACKSON!...el lugar- puso el espagueti y la salsa en un gran tazón y lo llevo a la mesa

-¿Lugar? ¿Qué lugar? ¿Adónde me ibas a llevar? Miley lo observaba con los brazos cruzados

-A París, alguien me dijo que había ropa muy bonita allá. Salió corriendo en busca de Jackson al segundo piso.

-¡¿PARIS?! Pa… ¡Papi! Miley subió tras el

Pero nuevos cambios no se iban dar. Después de cenar Jackson y Robby se sentaron a ver un partido baseball. Miley ya había hablado con Jake y Lilly estaba en su habitación con la boca muy, muy abierta.

-¡¿Cambiaste un día de compras en París por una cita con Jake?! ¡En que pensabas! Estaba a punto de desmayarse

-Lilly, si lo dices así suena… Se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡No lo puedo creer! La rubia comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación

-Bueno, de seguro no cambia de idea y me lleva otro día. Intentó tranquilizar a Lilly…y a ella mismo.

-Ojala. Miró su reloj- me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde. Caminó hasta la puerta pero no pudo salir porque Miley la jaló del brazo

-¿Tarde? ¿Adónde? Cuestionó la castaña ante el raro comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-Quedé en salir con Oliver. Respondió Lilly un poco avergonzada

- ¿Con Oliver?- Miley no podía creerlo…su dos amigos ¿Estaban…?

- Nos vemos. Lilly salió corriendo evitando de esa forma todas las preguntas

Miley por su lado se preparó para dormir, chateo un poco, arregló la ropa para el día siguiente, dejó su boleto sobre la mesita de noche y se acostó.

Al día siguiente, sábado, muy en la mañana recibió la llamada de una radio con los que bromeo un rato y habló sobre el tour que se avecinaba para Hannah Montana. No pudo volver a dormir así que se comenzó a arreglar como Hannah, pues antes de salir con Jake tenía una entrevista con una revista y una mini sesión de fotos.

Llegaba tarde a su casa. Casi voló cambiándose de ropa y arreglándose como Miley, tomó su bolso, el ticket y salió corriendo. Llegó a la estación a tiempo, no había mucha gente pues no era hora pico pero el lugar no estaba completamente vacío.

Hey! ¿Cómo están todas? Espero que todo bien porque acá estamos igual. Pues bien, entramos en la recta final "Nueva Oportunidad" como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Entonces, ¡¿CUÁNTAS PENSARON MAL CUANDO LEYERON EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO?! Jajaja ahí me cuentan. No se olviden de comentar.

Un saludo

Anita Belen


	18. “Antes del amanecer”

¡Vaya que ahora si metí la pata con esto! ¿Hace cuanto que no publicaba? Uy… ¡LO SIENTO!

La verdad no se ni que decirles, además de que estoy tratando de encontrar un equilibrio de tiempo con esta nueva vida.

Un fuerte abrazo

Bye!

_._

"**Antes del amanecer"**

La estación era enorme. Había una gran puerta en el centro que llevaba hasta la plataforma para abordar y encima de esta un enorme reloj. Adelantó el paso hasta la plataforma y se acercó hasta las pantallas para ver si aun estaba a tiempo de abordar su línea.

Suerte para ella que aun estaba a tiempo. Respiro hondo y comenzó a buscar con su mirada a Jake o bueno, a Eric. Caminó un poco, paso vista por todos los asientos. A su derecha, izquierda, sus espaldas. Pero no estaba ahí. Se sentó y esperó un poco, aun quedaban 20 minutos hasta que tuviera que abordar.

Cuando faltaban tan solo 5 minutos comenzó a inquietarse.

-Ah no- dijo solo para ella –Si no viene lo mato.

Una vez más observo a las personas en los bancos de su derecha e izquierda. Esos ojos verdes no estaban por ningún lado. Sacó su celular dispuesta a decirle varias cosas, espero en línea.

"_Hola, gracias por llamarme. Ahora no te puedo atender devuélveme la llamada luego. Te Quiero Miles"_

Cerró su celular y dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar y hablar, después, seriamente con Jake. Caminaba enojada mirando el suelo y sin querer golpeó a alguien.

-Disculpe, fue sin que…

Comenzó a disculparse pero pudo terminar cuando vio de quien se trataba. La miraba con media sonrisa.

-No hay problema. Yo también estaba distraído. Le mostró un libro que llevaba.

-Ah ¿Jake?- respiró hondo- ¿A que hora llegaste?

El chico enfrente suyo la miró raro. Arrugo su nariz en duda y agregó

-Eh, mi nombre es Eric ¿Nos conocemos, acaso?. Dijo con tono duda. Vaya que era buen actor.

"_No nos conocemos"_ pensó Miley _"Esto se está poniendo interesante"_

-No. No, creo que confundí con otra persona. Habló rápido, como quien arregla algo que no debió pasar.

Un tren azul se detuvo al borde del lugar, Miley revisó su ticket y si, ese era. Entró y confiada en que Eric la seguía giró para ver donde se sentaba pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

Se sentó en una banca vacía y que estaba cerca de las puertas, el tren empezó a moverse y cuando estaba preocupándose por su novio este pareció y paró frente a ella

-Disculpa, eh- estaba… _¿Nervioso?_- ¿Me puedo sentar?- señalo el puesto a la derecha de Miley

Miley lo miró curiosa mientra fingía pensarlo.

- Si ¿Por qué no?- sonrió –Adelante.

Si él quería jugar, ella también lo haría

A medida que el tren avanzaba el silencio entre ambos crecía. Miley lo sintió moverse y cuando se fijo estaba leyendo el mismo libro de hace un momento. Era bastante antiguo y muy grueso. Su portada era de un azul oscuro y tenía con letras doradas y grandes "Antes del amanecer". La llenó al curiosidad se inclinó un poco, de la forma más disimulada que pudo para poder leer, pero Eric fue más rápido.

-¿Te gustan los libros?- dijo Eric mientras la miraba curioso

-¿Ah?

-¿Te gustan los libros o simplemente eres muy metida? ¿Cuál de las dos?

-¡Ah! Eso fue…eres un…. Tarado. Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y volvió su vista a la ventana.

-Eric- dijo de pronto- Así me llamo, Eric. ¿Y tú?- estiro su mano

-Miley, Miley Stewart- apretó su mano con la de Eric

-Que linda…- lo dijo muy bajito pero de todas formas Miley lo escuchó

-¿Perdón?

-Digo…tu nombre, es muy lindo...original.

-Si, bueno, soy la única _Miley_. Creo que eso califica como bastante original. Eh, oye ¿Ese libro, de que trata?

-¿Quieres que te lea un poco?- sus ojos estaba clavados en los de ella

-Claro- Miley se acomodó en su asiento

"Había una vez, hace poco tiempo atrás, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes muy pero muy apuesto"

Miley comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Eric

-perdón, de nada- respiró hondo- continua

-¡Eso dice aquí! no se dé que te ríes- se defendió el chico

-Está bien, perdón por reírme.

-Bueno, sigo entonces-

"Este chico, en uno de sus tantos días de lidiar con gente nueva, conoció a una joven hermosa. Con ojos brillantes como piedras preciosas y cabello rizado y muy suave. Era muy especial…aunque algo terca y arisca. El…"

Eric paró porque Miley volvió a golpearlo

-¿Qué?- se quejó el pelinegro –Eso dice acá-.

Miley volvió a respirar profundo y le hizo señas con las manos para que siguiera

"_El chico se enamoró perdidamen__te de ella pero una oscura sombra lo cubría. Esa sombra se llamaba "fama", no le permitía ser él mismo y por esa razón la hermosa joven lo rechazo en varias ocasiones"_ Eric tomó aire

"_Sin embargo, el destino y l__os celos jugaron con ambos y durante una el primer beso llegó, tal como cualquier amante se lo imagina. Lleno de inocencia, deseo, nobleza y cariño. Pero eso no fue el inicio de nada, no pudieron estar juntos ya que obligaciones del chico se los impedían"_

"_Estuvieron separados algún tiempo pero siempre pensaban en el otro, sobre todo, porque un secreto de la joven los unía como él jamás pensó. El chico esperó paciente y cuando faltaba poco para el regreso planeo una llegada que a cualquiera de las chicas que lo perseguían hubiese derretido, pero a ella no, con ella todo era distinto, mas difícil. _

_Bajó en paracaídas en la playa, con esmoquin, una rosa y chocolates pero su recibimiento fue un baño de malteada"_

Eric dejo de leer un rato y como cosa aparte añadió

–Que por cierto mancho una de mis mejores corbatas.

Miley no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse ante el comentario, aquella historia se ponía interesante

–Que mal. ¿Conoces al chico? Digo, por lo de tu corbata.

-Si, lo conozco muy bien- Volvió al libro -¿Por donde iba? Ah si.

"_La luchó y la luchó y de nuevo, cuando estaban a punto de estar juntos, la embarró toda a causa de un nuevo compromiso por trabajo. Pero esta vez se solucionó con una declaración pública. Esta vez ella lo buscó y el segundo beso entre ambos llegó, y por suerte, desde aquella noche, algunos mas. Además de que un secreto salió a la luz, esta dama, entendía la oscura sombra de la fama mejor de lo que él se imaginaba, lo que los diferenciaba aun, era que ella había aprendido a vivir con la fama en su vida__, mas no, la fama de ella." _

"_La joven descubrió al monstruo que la fama había formado. Ideo algo, que el autor de esta historia aun reprocha, y las cosas no llegaron a mas. Pero al parecer ahí no terminaba la historia entre ambos, la vida los volvió a unir. Por sus trabajos se reencontraron, sus labios también pero por mala suerte a un tercero incluido"_

"_El chico, quien además de muy apuesto, caballeroso, famoso _(Miley tosió)_… puso en marcha un plan para reconquistarla. Pero ese tercero arruinó todo. Consiguió hacer todo lo contrario a lo que él quería pero por suerte la chica tenía una amiga y un amigo de oro y un hermano fantástico y con ayuda de ellos todo el lío se resolvió. Pasaron un día espectacular de aclaraciones, diversión, verdades y velas…un día soñado y…"_

Eric paró de golpe, guardó el libro en su mochila

–Lo siento- Se puso de pie –La próxima es mi parada ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-Eh…no se- respondió Miley

- Bueno, nos vemos-.

Miley podía jurar que antes de irse Eric le guiño un ojo.

En ese momento el tren se detuvo y Eric salió por las puertas que estaba detrás del asiento en que habían estado sentados.

Miley salió detrás de él y lo vio caminar por la vereda del parque que estaba frente a la estación. Corrió hasta el

-¿Adónde vas?- pregunto- Pensaba que el juego había terminado

-¿Yo? A ningún lado- se detuvo –Solo ando por ahí… ¿Vienes conmigo?-

-Claro- dijo Miley con una sonrisa

Caminaron por uno de los muchos caminos del parque hasta un lago, se sentaron en la orilla y en cuestión de segundos Jake se quitó la peluca.

-Perdón, es que me gustan los cambios de look- dijo el chico inventando una excusa

-Ah, claro. No hay problema-

-Cuéntame de ti- se animo Jake- ¿Dónde vives?-

-En Malibú- respondió antes de lanzar una piedrita al lago -¿Tu?-

-Donde estén las personas que quiero- la imitó con el lanzamiento de otra piedra –Tu familia, ¿Cómo esta conformada?-

-Ehm. Tengo un papá, un hermano mayor. Mi mamá murió hace algunos años- lo miraba fijamente

-Lo siento. Los míos se separaron hace poco, tengo una hermana menor a la que adoro y un hermanastro y madrastra-.

Sus miradas se chocaron. Jake la miraba con intensidad, sus ojos estaba fijos y brillaban más de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo?

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado a primera vista?- la miraba atento

-…Pues, no se- _"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_ pensó -¿Y tú?

- Si- dijo sin siquiera dudarlo

-¿Si?- _"Estas jugando con fuego amiguito"_

-¿Cuándo? y ¿De quién?- estaba algo celosa

- Hoy…de ti- estaba sonriente, le parecía tierna la actitud de Miley. Su nariz arrugada intentando aparentar enojo y sus cejas levantadas como quien reta a otra persona a un desafío.

A Miley casi se le escapa un suspiro, sonrió a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior y miró a otro lado.

-¿Quieres helado?- preguntó sin más Jake

-Sí, suena genial-

Se levantaron y salieron del parque hasta una heladería que quedaba en la vereda de enfrente

-De chocolate ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- fingió curiosidad

-Lo supuse- aclaró el rubio

Jake tomó los helados, los pagó y fueron hasta unas sillas y mesas que quedaban en la heladería

-Linda pulsera- dijo Jake señalando la pulsera que el mismo le había regalado

-Oh, me encanta- acaricio con sus dedos las piedritas

-¿Quién te la dio?- preguntó.

-Alguien muy especial para mí- Miley lo miraba de reojo

-y… ¿Quieres mucho a esa persona?-

-"Mucho" es muy poco. Amo a esa persona- se congeló ante lo que acababa de confesar.

Jake tenía una enorme sonrisa, se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios y estaba a punto de besarla cuando sus celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo. Miley puso los ojos en blanco y Jake le dio un puñetazo a la mesa, se levantaron de sus sillas, sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a hablar dándole la espalda al otro.

Miley: Si Lilly, si interrumpes algo… ¿Cuándo?... ¡Enserio!...Si, es perfecto dile que si….está bien…chao

Jake: ¿Qué ocurre?... Si, ahora mismo voy…chao

Se dieron media vuelta, se miraron y no hizo falta nada más. De la emoción se abrazaron y Jake dio vueltas con Miley en el aire. La dejó en el piso sin dejar de abrazarla y aun con la sonrisa se besaron.


	19. ¡Hey mundo! Estamos juntos

**¡Hey ****Mundo! Estamos juntos**

En realidad, no hacía falta palabra. Cada uno entendía perfectamente la mirada del otro. Desde que había tocado el tema días atrás que venían pensando un plan para hacer las cosas bien.

La hora había llegado.

Miley caminaba apurada y seguida de Jake en el parque rumbo a la estación

-Tenemos que apurarnos- lo apresuró Miley

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jake

-Porque solo tengo 2 horas para arreglarme y estar lista-comenzó a tirar de su mano

-¿"SOLO" dos horas?- se detuvo, pero Miley no lo decía en broma - El auto esta cerca de la estación- comenzaron a caminar para el lado contrario

-¿Trajiste tu auto? Bien pensado—Miley lo alcanzó a ver y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Ese día era importante, necesitaba verse bien. Le esperaba un arduo trabajo en su habitación. Llegaron al carro y Jake quitó los seguros. Pero no permitió que Miles subiera

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Miley

- Antes te tengo que dar algo- sacó una cajita y se la puso en la palma de la mano izquierda

Miley la abrió despacio y dentro habían dos anillos de plata que llevaban grabado "HJ Es un secreto"

-¿Y esto por qué?- Miley tomó el de ella y lo miraba con atención y entusiasmada

-Pues, tu quieres hacerlo público y bueno, Jake no ha sido muy lindo o…lo que quiero decir es que siempre me ha tocado salir con las coprotagonistas de cualquier película que hago. Esto es para que la prensa sepa, que esta vez es diferente. Además, Miley tiene la pulsera, Hannah también debe tener algo. Tomó el anillo que ella aun tenía en sus dedos y se lo puso, luego Miley sacó el otro anillo que aun estaba en la cajita y se lo puso a el.

Después de dos horas Jake y Hannah estaban en un canal televisivo esperando que les avisaran su entrada. Robby y Lola ya sabían de la decisión de los chicos y estaban increíblemente nerviosos. De igual forma estaba la gente de Jake, claro que ellos no tenían ni idea de Eric y Miley.

El presentador los anunció y el estudio se inundó de ensordecedores gritos y numerosos aplausos. Entraron con las manos cogidas y dedos entrecruzados, muy nerviosos pero ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros.

Al notar sus manos, el público comenzó a gritar mas, soltaron sus manos enseguida. Ahí estaban, en vivo y en televisión nacional.

Caminaron hasta el centro del set y se sentaron en medio de los panelistas. Saludaron a todos, al publico y enseguida comenzó la entrevista

-Vamos directo al grano- preguntó un joven periodista que se encontraba a la izquierda de ambos -¿Son pareja?-

-Si- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. En instante los gritos llenaron de nuevo el lugar

-¿Desde hace cuanto? Y ¿Cómo paso todo?- preguntó el mismo periodista

-Dos meses- respondieron de nuevo al mismo tiempo

-Solo digamos…que Jake y yo nos conocimos mejor en el set- Hannah no quería hablar mucho del tema

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- la panelista que les dio la bienvenida prácticamente grito –es… ¿Tienen anillos iguales?-

-Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Puedo ver?- preguntó la misma chica. Hannah se sacó el de ella y se lo dio –ooohhh lleva un grabado ¿Qué les parece chicas?- una vez más, gritos.

-Me equivoco o esa la primera vez que escuchamos de algo como esto de parte de Jake.

-No te equivocas- dijo el rubio –Es la primera vez y es por esto es diferente.

La entrevista siguió de la misma manera, todos se olvidaron por completo de la película de Hannah Montana y las preguntas se volcaron de lleno a su relación. Pasó la hora del programa y aunque ninguno quisiera, había llegado la hora del "Hasta luego". Jake tenía un vuelo que partía en apenas 3 horas y debía ir al aeropuerto y Hannah salía a la primera ciudad del tour a primera hora de la mañana.

Bajaron al estacionamiento del lugar solo. Estaba bastante oscuro y muy silencioso, pero lo más importantes es que estaba vacío. Cuando al fin se encontraron en un lugar privado Hannah se lanzó al cuello de Jake y lo abrazó con fuerza

-Te voy a extrañar tanto- le dijo Jake al oído –pero te prometo que voy a todos los concierto que me sean posible-

-No hace falta que me prometas nada. Suerte con lo tuyo-respondió Hannah al oído.

Saltaron un poco ante un fuerte ruido que llenó el lugar. Jake miraba el suelo – Esta es la parte que no me gusta, a veces me gustaría ser Eric todo el tiempo

-No digas eso, de esa forma no funcionario lo nuestro, sería muy aburrido. Dos personas casi perfectas, ¡puf! ¡¡¡Me duermo!!!-

Los dos se rieron, Robby llamo a Hannah a la distancia y a Jake su manager

-Hasta luego- dijo Hannah

-Mejor ducho- aclaro el rubio –hasta cuando podamos, porque con todo lo que tenemos que hacer…-

Jake acorto la distancia y capturo los labios de Hannah entre los de él, enseguida flashes de todas las direcciones llenaron el lugar, pero como siempre pasaba cuando sus labios se juntaron, para ellos el resto del mundo había desaparecido. Se separaron, Jake le dio un último beso en las manos a Hannah y cada uno tomo un camino.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Lola cuando Hannah estaba dentro de la limusina y rumbo a casa

-Por supuesto, yo confío en él y sé que todo va a estar bien-

Jake iba en otro limusina rodeado por guardaespaldas su manager y agente

-¿Vas a estar bien?- le preguntó su agente algo preocupado

-La voy a extrañar mucho- se acomodó en su asiento- pero todo va estar bien.

-La vida nos dio una nueva oportunidad- concluyó Jake

-Y no la vamos a desaprovechar- concluyo Hannah

FIN


	20. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Jake había cumplido su promesa de portarse bien. En 4 meses, Hannah había dado alrededor de 45 conciertos y Jake por suerte había podido asistir a 15 de ellos. Además se había presentado varias veces como Eric cuando Hannah tenía libre pero siempre uno de los dos había tenido que terminar la cita más temprano por algún otro compromiso.

Esa semana cumplían 6 meses de novios y Jake no había dado señales de vida desde hace casi 3 semanas atrás. Varias ocasiones se había hecho negar y Miley lo había notado, otras veces le había pedido a Cris que hablara con ella y le dijera cualquier cosa y en 3 ocasiones otras mujeres habían contestado su celular.

Había llegado el día y había decidido no buscarlo más. Se sentía mal, al parecer el esfuerzo de ambos no había sido suficiente para mantener su relación.

Era muy temprano, Miley estaba en el balcón de su habitación viendo el amanecer, sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas, sus piernas recogidas y abrazados por sus brazos, su quijada reposaba en sus rodillas y a su lado estaba su teléfono. Nuevamente había intentado comunicarse con Jake y en lugar de eso Lilly le había llegado con la sorpresa de "Jake Ryan y su nuevo amor de verano" de la revista "Popzone" de España.

Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas más, hasta que tomó su celular marcó el teléfono de Jake y el contestador contestó, tal como había pasado las últimas veces que había llamado. Esta vez no cortó, esta vez dejó un mensaje:

"No sé cómo llegamos hasta aquí…pero solo quería avisarte que ya entendí el punto y que hubiese sido más sencillo si tú me lo decías, aunque sea por mail…fue bueno mientras duró que lastima que lo nuestro terminó. Adiós"

Regreso a su cama y se recostó. Hannah hoy cantaba en la playa en un especial de su tour, de hecho, todos pensaban que estaba ahora mismo en la habitación del hotel descansando. Miley se había escapado en el noche y había ido hasta su cama, era raro estar a dos calles de tu casa y no poder ir, más que abrumada por todo lo que ocurría en su vida, decidió salir un poco de la monotonía de esos últimos meses y darse un descanso, al menos de una noche.

El ringtone de su celular la despertó se trataba de Lilly, no contestó. Se vistió y fue caminando hasta el hotel. Robby estaba en el lobby con Lola y Mike. Tenían rostros preocupados y parecían estar a punto de llorar hasta que la vieron entrar.

-Por dios Miley, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Lola alarmada mientras la abrazaba

-Solo fui a mi cama, necesita reencontrarme con mi almohada- intentó fingir normalidad, al parecer le salió bien, porque no hicieron más preguntas al respecto.

Por suerte estuvo muy ocupada en la mañana como para pensar en Jake, tuvo una prueba de vestuario, de sonido y varias entrevistas. Ya entrada la tarde estaba en su habitación de hotel con Lilly y oliver

-Y bien- comenzó Ol - Hoy es el día, ¿Qué te mandó Jake?-

-¿Ah?- la saco de sus pensamientos -pues…-

Los dos la miraba ansiosos por saber cuántas rosas, chocolates le había mandado y adonde saldrían esa noche. Pero los segundos pasaban y Hannah no respondía.

-¿Miley?- Lilly comenzaba a sospechar algo, algo malo – ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

-Pues- se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la ventana, no quería ser vista, sus ojos de nuevo estaban llenos de lágrimas

–No…- dijo casi en susurro antes de que las lágrimas salieran pero sus amigos lo notaron. Saltaron de sus asientos y fueron hasta su amiga, la abrazaron y comenzaron a consolar

-¿Qué paso? ¿Pelearon?- Oliver la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras Lil le acariciaba la espalda

-Cor-cortamos- dijo entre sollozos.

Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, no es que ellos supieran sobre cierta sorpresa que cierta persona tenia para cierto día especial…

- ¿Cuándo paso eso?- pregunto la rubia calmada

-Hoy…en la mañana. Ahora, dejenme sola ¿Si? No me busquen- Hannah se limpio las lagrimas y salió de la habitación.

Tenía que buscar un lugar para ella sola, por suerte esa noche no era el concierto.

Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando escuchó los gritos de sus amigos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan?- estaba algo asustada

-Estábamos pensando…Que tal si te tomas la noche libre- comenzó Lilly

-Yo puedo hablar con tu papá- se ofreció el chico

-Vamos a tu casa y vemos algunas películas- explico su amiga

-Aprecio mucho el interés, pero prefiero estar sola. Dio media vuelta

-Por favor Miley- Ol comenzó a rogar –por favor- la miró a los ojos con cara de suplica

Lo pensó un momento.

–Está bien- dijo finalmente.

Alquilaron un par de películas y comida por el súper. Llegaron a la casa y se instalaron, estaban haciendo el canguil cuando se escuchó un ruido en el segundo piso

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Miley asustada

Lilly y Oliver se miraron asustados – Yo voy a ver- se ofreció Oliver

-¡Estás loco!, ¡puede ser muy peligroso!- lo reprendió Miley

-A lo mejor no es nada, ya regreso- Oliver desapareció por la escaleras y al cabo de unos minutos regreso con una lámpara en pedazos –Al parecer alguien dejo la puerta del balcón abierta, debió de ser el viento-.

Miley respiró aliviada al ver a su amigo sano y salvo. Continuaron con su noche de amigos. Estaban por poner la primera película

-Miley ¿Tu papá ya te compró el nuevo tocador para el closet de Hannah?- preguntó Lilly

-Ya te dije que si, ¿recuerdas? La semana pasada te lo conté- a Miley le resultaba raro que su amiga le preguntara por eso, le había mostrado hasta una foto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Podemos ir a verlo?- Lilly se puso de pie

-…Bueno…- Miley la imitó, subieron las escaleras. Entraron en la habitación y fueron hasta el closet de Hannah

-Te va a encantar- dijo Miley caminando de espaldas –es muchísimo mejor en vivo y en directo-

-Ya lo creo-

Era cierto, el tocador era hermoso, como del antiguo Broadway pero con colores más vivos, al estilo HM

-¿Ahora si me vas a contar lo que exactamente paso?- Lilly tenia estas intenciones desde un principio, conocía a su amiga y prefería hablarlo sin Oliver.

-No hay mucho que contar- Miley se sentó en las escaleras del armario giratorio –se acabo y ya-

-¿Si?- Lilly tenía los ojos como platos – ¿Enserio?- miraba sobre el hombro de Miley

– ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Ehm tengo que…ya vuelvo, espérame. No me demoro nada-salió corriendo del lugar

Iba a seguirla, se puso de pie e intentó caminar pero unos abrazos la rodearon por la cintura y casi en susurro le dijeron al oído

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que HOY no íbamos a estar juntos? O peor aún, que me había olvidado de ti-

Miley se quedó en el lugar por unos segundos casi que congelada, su respiración era lenta y no pestañeaba. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Jake. Miley se soltó del abrazo y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y le hizo señas para que saliera

-Adiós Jake- dijo seria y como orden

Jake no se esperaba eso, sabía que Miley estaba triste pues tenía a varias personas que le informaban todo acerca de ella. Suponía que estaba enojada por lo de las últimas semanas, pero esperaba que con verlo todo se le pasara

–Ok, me voy- dijo triste –pero solo si antes ves por tu ventana

Miley puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Para qué quieres que vea por la ventana?-

-Solo hazlo- dijo Jake. Estaba lejos de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja

Miley caminó de mala gana hasta su ventana y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que vio. En la arena esta dibujado un corazón enorme y dentro de este sus iniciales. Con muchas antorchas alrededor, una mesa preparada para dos, músicos y un globo de aire caliente.

-Bien, me voy- Jake salió de la habitación y esperó unos segundos en el pasillo esperando por ella, pero no salió o escucho su llamado.

Bajó las escaleras y se fijó en Lilly y Oliver que lo miraban atentos y pusieron sus ojos como platos cuando Jake con su cabeza les indicó "no"

Lilly fue en busca de su amiga, la encontró en el balcón con la boca abierta

-Hey…-comenzó la rubia

-No me olvidó- la interrumpió Miley

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Lilly la miraba con desesperación en los ojos –Miley…-

Pero no dijo más porque Miley salió corriendo de la habitación.

Jake estaba bastante lejos de la casa de Miley, estaba sentado al pie de la vereda. Sabía que no era buena idea ir a buscarla ahora, de seguro estaba furiosa. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido, no cuando sentía que su vida estaba con ella. Tenía que explicarle muchas cosas es verdad, pero nunca la había engañado, nada de lo que decían las revistas sobre él y Kristhel eran verdad y lo del celular…esa era una larga historia.

De repente escuchó unos pasos y su nombre a la distancia, se puso de pie y recibió a Miley en sus brazos

-Perdóname- le dijo en su oído- tengo que explicarte muchas cosas-

-Ya lo creo que sí, tu también perdóname a mí, no debí echarte sin antes hablarlo- se separó de Jake- pero admite que no te has portado bien-.

-No vuelve a pasar, lo prometo- acariciaba su mejilla –lo del supuesto romance, todo es falso, la de las fotos es Kristhel, ella me ayudó con el permiso para ocupar la playa y para el globo te lo juro-

Miley respiró aliviada –Puedo saber entonces ¿Que te tenían tan ocupado como para NUNCA contestar el celular?-

-Pues…- le dedicó media sonrisa- creo que tenemos que ir a la playa y averiguar cuál es tu regalo-

-Está bien- dijo animada- Pensé que hoy no te iba a ver, hoy en GMA pasaron tu entrevista desde Grecia-

-¿Te das cuenta que cuando digo que nunca escuchas o lees la noticias completas no lo digo en broma?- se comenzó a reír- eso fue hace semanas Milez-

-¿Te parece si vamos a playa?- sugirió Miley

-Claro- asintió Jake.

Antes de caminar Jake se abalanzó a los labios que pensó perdidos ante tan solo minutos atrás, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que los besó. Comenzó con un beso suave y lento pero con los segundos ganó más intensidad. El beso fue largo y duró hasta que sus pulmones rogaron por aire.

Se separaron y Miley comenzó a caminar pero Jake la jaló nuevamente en un abrazo

-Duda de todo, menos de que te amo- le dijo suavemente y le dio un besito. La tomó de la mano y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la playa.


End file.
